Dragon Ball Blackthorned - Adventures Anew Saga
by yoshi3000
Summary: Taking place between the years between the Fortuneteller Baba and Tien Shihan Saga, we focus on Ace's training and adventures during the 1,088 days (2 years and change) before the next point in canon. He's traveling alone this time as he separates from Goku to peruse his own training. (Ace/Violet) Minor crossovers and a few lemons/limes ahead. (Arc 3.5 of 6) (Ace-centric)
1. Ch50: At The End of the Day

**Yoshi3000:** The following is a fanfiction. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball Super. I'm glad I don't own GT. Either way, I don't anything other than the OC and "Blackthorn"-ing of the plot. Please support the official release. I will be repeating this arc to arc because I legally have it. **Considering the special nature of this arc, I will be changing the opening theme and ending theme for this one. The opening theme will stay the same for each chapter, but the closing theme will be different each chapter for variety. And who had thought we would be starting out on DBB's 50th chapter! I want to thank all of you for this chance!**

Opening Theme: **Devault – Closer**

* * *

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

(A/N: The rules are going to be very different this time around. From May 12, Age 750 to May 5, Age 753, there is a blank area for Ace and Goku to train. Thus, I can fill the void with some development for future arcs and tales down the ground. Unlike previous arcs, I may do a couple of filler episodes (the ones that take place to prep for the Tien Shihan arcs). Simply put, there will a heavy focus on dates as I will keep track of the dates. Unlike the last three arcs, this one will focus exclusively on Ace. Goku will get a couple scant appearances here and there though. This arc will also shine to potential plotlines brought up in previous arcs. Like the last arc, I will post every three to four chapters.)

 ** _Ahem…last time on Dragon Ball Blackthorned! Ace and Goku had successfully stamped out the Red Ribbon Army in a week long slamfest. Out of that came Ace gaining the lovely Violet as his girlfriend completing his side goal of getting one for himself! After all the drama, Ace now has 1,088 days to himself to travel the world and get stronger! With the Elemental Nations available, time loopers making things more unpredictable, and with filler adventures to do, Ace had a lot on his plate! How will he deal with it? Find out now on Dragon Ball Blackthorned!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 50: At The End of the Day**

* * *

(Current Date: May 12, Age 750)

I rode through the deserts beyond Fortuneteller Baba's Palace riding on that South City Streets. I had three years to do I want so I can train all out. I wanted to make sure that I was at least on King Piccolo's level by the time the three years are up. Either way, I was not going to waste much time. Ramping up my speed, I head off for destination unknown. I know for a fact South City is in the opposite direction. I did decide in my head that I would not be going a major city just yet. I could check my BlackTab to see where I'll end up, but what's the fun in that?

* * *

While Ace sped down the road to destination unknown, the quartet of time loopers had not too far away and were completely lost again.

"Blake, you bitch! You got us lost again!" Weiss snapped at her feline friend.

"If you're going to insult me, don't call me a bitch!" Blake said with an evident tic mark on her head.

One of the constants in the time loops was Blake being a faunus. There was a couple where she was a different animal but still a faunus. But there were exceptions, one where Blake was human and everyone else was a faunus. Thankfully to Blake's relief, this world had anthromorphs so she was able to be the cat faunus she was proud of.

"Easy guys, we'll be able to find a way. South City is not too far away!" Ruby said cheerfully. "Besides it's a sunny…"

The sound of thunder pierced the moment as a downpour of rain soaked the fourth wanderers.

"FUCK!" Ruby swore. "It's raining!"

Ruby swearing like an internet user was nothing new to the group as Ruby lost her innocence about ninety-six loops ago. The four huddled under a cliff near the road shielding them from the rain.

"Easy sis, it can't get wor-SHIT!" Yang said as Ace sped up.

He absentmindedly splashed the four with water and went off on his way having no idea of the four people he pissed off. Likewise, they had no idea it was Ace. Luckily, the four were too cold and steamed to fly after him. With the weather slowly getting worse, Ace decided it was better to fly before things got worse. Switching to aerial mode, Ace has Kageyama rocket into the sky with a boom. Ace could fly on his own, but Ace wanted to savor using his bike while things were not so chaotic. Besides, Ace already knew how to fly, and it was all a matter of advanced ki control. He had not attempted to fly since he was de-aged as Ace was still bettering his control. In bouts of training, he had spastic cases of ki being uncontrolled. While it was getting better, Ace had a fear of it happened while in a fight for his life. It would be nightfall when Ace arrived at a town in the mountainous North. A resort town on the mountain ridge that in the canon alternate timeline was one of the many the Androids were shown attacking. This was Bridgetown.

* * *

I was quite proud of Kageyama as I land to ride into Bridgetown. I had tested out its top speed which confirmed by estimation. Kageyama was faster than the Nimbus in air. I had not had the chance to test its top speed in air since it's upgrading to get it to fly until now. At max without me channeling ki to amp it, it clocked in at just over 400 mph being slightly faster than the Nimbus. I was now in a town called Bridgetown and pulled up my BlackTab for more information. I did not get much as the place was merely a resort town for the filthy and/or corrupt rich folk of the world. The rain has lessened, and time was about a little after seven. I could see a few people stare at me like I'm the odd one out. Is it my Saiyan tail? Considering this is a world like a dog man is king, why am I treated like the odd one out? Speaking of corrupt, I see a familiar drunk staggering out one of fancier looking bars. Olivia van der Meer strutted down in a shimmer black evening gown with grey stockings and heels.

"Oi, if it isn't Lady Drunk?" I said pulling up.

"Ugh, it's you." She groaned down slurring her words.

She was clearly drunk and out of the bar came Patty and Panchy which I was glad to see. Patty was in a pink dress with a black bow and heels, while Panchy was in a Marilyn Monroe styled dress with white heels to match.

"Ace! How good it is to see you? What brings you all the way here?" Panchy asked me.

"Well, Goku and I graduated Master Roshi's Turtle School of Martial Arts. He insisted we travel the world to train and so Goku and I went our separate ways." I explained. "So much has happened since we last meet."

Panchy seemed interested and invited me back to their condo to stay for a bit. Olivia seemed to refuse, but Panchy surprisingly shut Olivia up saying it is HER condo and that I was a welcomed guest. So, I follow their, probably rented, hovercar to Panchy's condo. Yes, it was capsule styled, but altered to have a massive balcony on the cliffside with a view of the mountains and the river that cuts through it and this place. I return Kageyama to its capsule and enter in with the three women. It was surprisingly humble with only subtle lavish touches. From the family photos, it seems that this is a seasonal home for family vacations.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"A weeklong girls' day." Patty chirped.

"Of being pampered, wasted, and shopping. What did you during that week?" Olivia said slurring her words.

"Goku and I defeated the Red Ribbon Army." I said coolly.

It went quietly as, to my shock, I could see Panchy's blue eye widen in surprise. Patty's jaw hung, and Olivia was skeptical.

"Hah! That's real funny." Olivia said sarcastically to me.

She kept laughing at me until I promptly showed them proof along the lines of my BlackTab project footage from the base of me and Goku slaughtering the troops. I had made sure to hack into the RRA's computer to take it to screw over Dr. Gero in the long run.

"Well damn…" Patty said. "You weren't joking."

"I even got a girlfriend now." I said gesturing to the part where I smooched Violet before the footage ended. "Although, we're taking it a bit slow for our open relationship."

* * *

Panchy was not too surprised after thinking it over as Ace most of what he did that week. Ace and Goku were fairly strong and survived the WMAT. What shocked her was the fact Ace explained they stomped the base in a day with the rest of week being used to off the separate bases. Not even eighteen, and Ace had nearly a thousand or more kills under his belt. Olivia passed out from the shock and the liquor in her system and Patty put her to bed.

"So, you and Goku practically saved the world? That's great, and I'm glad you were able to help that poor boy get his father back." Panchy said getting a piece of cake for Ace to eat. "And I thank you for keeping Bulma safe from those horrible Red Ribbon thugs."

"Goku helped as well." Ace said humbly. "But it's nothing really."

"Still, it's insane. You're barely younger than my daughter, and you're pretty much doing so much already." Patty remarked. "I almost envy you. Being able to go all the over the world, must be nice."

Ace devoured the piece of red velvet and wiped his face to get the frosting off.

"I won't be going all over like this forever." Ace said cryptically.

Ace got up to stretch for a bit before walking over to the couch to lay back to relax a bit. Eventually, Patty went on to bed leaving only Ace and Panchy up. Ace was drawing out a design on a piece of paper and Panchy sat on the couch next to him watching an old movie.

"What are up to this time?" Panchy asked curiously.

"A new design for a new gi. I do not really need to wear Turtle School colors anymore as I have completed my training under him. I do plan to have a patch with the school's symbol, but I want to branch out." Ace said drawing away.

"Such a talented artist you are. If you wanted to give up the fighting, you'd make a killing." Panchy joked.

"Panchy, I could do a whole lot of things if I choose to retire from martials arts. Invent, teach, the works. I have fallbacks to make money if I need to." Ace said focusing on his drawing.

"I had forgotten to ask why you and Goku are training." Panchy said as the movie went on.

"In three years' time, the 22nd WMAT will occur. We're all entering." Ace said confidently. "And I am going to ensure that I do my best."

Panchy chuckled lightly chiding herself for forgetting about the WMAT. Ace was thinking about the WMAT and how it came apart due to a certain doofus.

"That bastard." Ace thought.

In a matter of minutes, the sketch was complete. For a warper, it would be easy of taking the picture and sending the design to a tailor across the stars for it to be custom-made. However, Ace knew he could not get in contact anything outside the Dragon Worlds he was in now as he tried years ago. Ace was practically on his own devices.

"Panchy, you know places that sell fabric to sell clothes in this town?" Ace asked.

"Try Pauline's Fabric and Tailoring. They open at 8 in the morning tomorrow." Panchy said sweetly.

Ace thanked the Briefs matriarch, and the minutes as by the time the movie was in it's second act, Ace had a few drawings done of other people. He had drawn new outfit designs for Bulma, Panchy, Violet, and Chi-Chi. He wound up dozing off with his face on the coffee table. Panchy looked over and took up the one drawn of her.

The design consisted of an ocean high-collared blouse that exposed midriff with a matching sarong. The sarong had a capsule drawn on the right outlined in electric blue and black. The belt for the sarong was between a regular belt with an obi in white. The blouse was sleeveless and had a zipper on it along with indigo lining. The open-toed heels were indigo as well as being modest pumps. Ace's design went as far to add accessories with the design having Potara-styled capsule themed earrings, capsule necklace, and having the both fingernails and toenails done electric blue. What shocked Panchy was the notes on the paper below the design going to into detail. Among the notes, it explained some things about the outfit and its features. Like saying the blouse's zipper was for the desire for showing off more skin if one wished and for how the sarong was to be made so it shows off the right amount of leg. There were even schematics on the back for the pumps to shift from high-heels to flats.

"Maybe I should consider getting me to be a fashion designer in the future or at least my personal one. This design is quite interesting." Panchy thought. "Plus, the high-heels to flats idea is genius! Women would pay so much for one."

Ace begin to stir and pull himself up.

"What time is it?" Ace said wiping the drool of his mouth.

"A little past 10pm. Movie's over. I was just looking over his design you have of me. I like the style of it...it feels modern yet nostalgic." Panchy said.

Ace looked over at the one he made for Bulma realized it was a mash-up. The design her hair in a ponytail while wearing white sports bra with red waistbands, a studded choker around her neck, a small purple gypsy-styled jacket with gold lining, gold armlets with silver studs, a red bandana around her neck, purple low-rider harem pants that and blue metallic-toed boots. Ace had noticed he drew Bulma with her dao in hand with signs of her training.

"Thanks. You can have it if you want to bring it to life." Ace said putting the rest of drawings away. "I'm going to sleep."

Ace quickly fall back asleep on the couch, blissfully at peace. Panchy carried Ace and his things into a spare bedroom. Panchy gently laid Ace on the bed taking off his shoes and putting his sword and BlackTab on the nightstand. She kissed him goodnight and went off to bed herself.

* * *

Team RWBY was pissed and tried, but they made it into Bridgetown. Still coating in the mud, they walked into town exhausted. Blake fells to her knees.

"I need fish….milk…and a hot bath." Black said panting.

"We're out of money, though." Ruby whined. "I need cookies."

"I need a good dicking." Yang whined.

Weiss was looking her backpack only for a credit card to fall of it. RBY looked down at the credit card and back up at Weiss.

"What the hell is that?" Ruby asked.

"It's the card my father gave me to use in case of emergencies." Weiss said nervously.

"Wait, a fucking second, you're rich in this loop?!" Yang roared which got Weiss to sweat.

In a few loops, Weiss was not wealthy, and the wealth would be in another's hand (Blake had a field day being a wealthy heiress). In this "loop", Weiss was a wealthy heiress, but not for mining dust. What her father did in this loop, she was a bit ashamed of.

"Yes, but I don't want to say why…" Weiss said in a low tone.

"Just tell us." Blake said flatly.

"My father's empire….he runs brothels and strip clubs." Weiss said with a mild blush. "All the ones we were going to since we were in this "loop" were owned by him."

RBY's jaws hit the ground as they realized that explained they got in free and why the women and men wanted to give Weiss free lap dances.

"That's all. Oh, come on, remember the loop where we were actors for a porno parody of our show. If anything, you shouldn't be embarrassed about brothers and strip clubs." Blake said deadpan.

"Yes, I should. In this loop, my dad met my mother in a brothel! Hell, Whitley was born in one!" Weiss said feeling humiliated.

"Oh please. My mom gave birth to me in truck stop bathroom toilet in one loop. Well, in another, Summer Rose was the camp whore when she gave birth to Ruby." Yang says rolling her eyes and taking up the credit cards. "We're getting new clothes, food, and a hotel room."

"And fish/cookies!" Ruby/Blake cheered.

Weiss groaned as the three dragged her down the street.

"If they saw the way Winter, me, and Whitney were raised, they'd be humiliated too." Weiss thought.

* * *

(A/N: Happy 50th chapter, Dragon Ball Blackthorned! Yes, Ace is going to get a new gi that will be the prototype to the final design I have in mind when I hit the end of Dragon Ball and start into Z. On that note, Ace is going to wearing different outfits a bit more often as he is off the clock. Between chapters, sometimes I may skip ahead a few days depending on how it goes. As for the loopers, I'll be exploring them a bit too. While I cannot if all the RWBY characters are going to in this, I can specifically that Summer (she'd be alive in this loop), Raven, Taiyang, Qrow, Kali, Ghira, Winter, Whitley, and Mr. and Mrs. Schnee are in for sure considering they are needed for RWBY to be here anyway. Either way, stay tuned for more!)

 **Ending Theme: Blazo – Liquid Silver**


	2. Ch51: First Day of Filler Freedom

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

(A/N: Let's get to it. Oh, and there's going to be a few limes and lemons. I did mention that Violet and Ace's relationship was going to be quite unorthodox.)

 **Opening Theme: Devault - Closer**

* * *

 **Chapter 51: First Day of Filler Freedom! (With Lemonade)**

* * *

 _(Current Date: May 13, Age 750) (Day 1 of Blank Period)_

Ruby Rose woke up with a throbbing headache due to her hangover. Alcohol and cookies did not mix, and she was as bad as Qrow to the point she could still fight despite being wasted. She looked over to see her trusty scythe, Crescent Rose, stored its capsule. It was then she realized she was naked and on a chair. She dragged herself up to her feet to see she was in the hotel room they got, and that Weiss was naked tied face down on the bed. Tally marks were on her rear end counting up to 10 and a lewd message that said, "Weiss is a total sub.".

"Oh right, we tied Weiss to the bed last night to punish her." Ruby said finding Yang passed out naked on the floor with a bottle of gin. "And judging from the used condoms on her behind, we had guys over. Explains why my ass is on fire and why Weiss had jizz all over her. But where's Blake?"

She found Blake face down in the toilet, and Ruby rolled her eyes. Ruby looked to the clock to see it was about 7 a.m. Ruby was going to wake them up, but the wafting scent of strawberry chocolate chip pancakes had left only an afterimage in the room. Blake woke up to the scent of rose petals and toilet water. She groaned dragging herself up and checking for syringes. The last time her face was in a toilet was a few loops ago when she got addicted to cocaine.

"Never again…." Blake shuddered at the memory.

That loop was a Scarface-themed loop with Blake as the "Scarface". It was one loop she wished she could forget.

* * *

I had woken up on an unfamiliar bed, but I found my things nearby. I realized I was still at Panchy's place. I sprang up, toss of my gi, and take a shower. It was nice to be able to sponge and wash my hair. I really do need to style it a bit as I notice it's getting a bit long. I did not want to look like Yamcha or a certain other long-haired weakling! Using Warper Edit, I give myself a much-needed haircut. Stepping out of the shower, I look in the mirror. My hair was black, short, and messy like a certain pirate captain. I could not really customize as I had to edit my hair into a style I've seen before. Luffy's hairdo just popped into my head first. My silver eyes stare back at me and I sigh. Unlike my siblings, my eye color was just like my father's and his uncle's being they were twins. I think the only one to have silver like me is my younger cousin, Tatsuya, and I wonder what he's up too. It's funny that we're about the same age physically at the moment if memory serves. The reminder only really serves that I do miss my family and I am a bit saddened I cannot communicate with them. However, this at least served as a good thing, knowing warpers cannot get in into the universe I'm in now. Of course, there's the warpers who were already here, but that's another problem I can't really handle at the moment. I dry off leaving the towel behind and walk back into the bedroom. I almost regret not wrapping the towel off my waist. Almost.

* * *

Ace waltzed only to get a peep of surprise from Panchy who had entered the room thinking Ace was still asleep. A hint of red seeped on the blonde's face taking in the sight of Ace's body. It did not help that Panchy was only wearing a thin and short nightgown with a pair of cotton panties which Ace could see if he squinted.

"Oh my, I'm sorry…I…didn't knock." Panchy said stammering.

"I know I've seen it before, but it was only really a glimpse back then. It's only…flaccid now." Panchy thought.

The sight of Panchy was just enough to fix Ace's flaccidity.

"Well it is your house…" Ace said twitching lightly.

Ace was about to move to his bag for clothes, but Panchy felt a bit guilty about triggered him up like that. That only triggered a mischievous idea from her. Many would think Bulma and Tights got their penchant for mischief from their father, and they were wrong. It was all from their mother. And right now, he wanted a test drive. Him going at it with Patty back then left a bit of an impact on her.

"Ace, wait. I should have knocked. How about I make it up to you?" Panchy said playing up the sweetness.

While sugar was in her voice like normal, her eyes were open with those two spheres hiding a side of deviousness. The thing was that Ace was trying to show some restraint. Swingers she and Dr. Brief(s) were, Ace found Panchy too nice to do the deed with. Plus, he was rolling in the hay with her daughter already. Panchy, however, was going to unintentionally shoot that restraint in the foot.

"You're already done so much…I'd be imposing." Ace said only to find himself pulled into Panchy's lap. "Eep!"

Panchy sat on the bed holding a blushing Ace. Her soft hand slid down and gently tugged on his shaft.

"Oh no, I insist. Just relax, Ace. Besides you are my guest." Panchy said sweetly as she stroked him.

That got Ace to inwardly and outwardly moan. Panchy was glad that Patty was a heavy sleeper and Olivia only really awoke on noon for vacations. Thus, she had time for him. Her pace was modest, and Ace was already seeping out a bit of pre-seminal fluid.

At that point, Ace had thought, "Aw screw it! Sorry Bulma."

"Panchy, this feels nice and all, but I do have someplace to be for in an hour." Ace said with a smirk of his own. "Besides…"

He wormed out of Panchy's grasp, and it was then he was able to realize the woman he thought was a bit innocent was not so much so the case.

"I'd rather not sully myself with your hands." Ace said with a faux gentlemanly tone. "Or that obviously expensive nightgown."

Panchy teased back and promptly slid off the nightgown. Truly, Ace thought she was untouched by time. Her body was taut with the expectation of barely evident pudge on the stomach. Her legs slender and hairless evident thanks to Panchy being a swimmer in college. Befitting the trends for the (80's-90's) anime, there was a tuft of blond hair between her legs.

"What a sight." Ace said dumbly.

Now that Ace thought about it, this would be the first experienced woman he'd be with. Which meant he could go all out on her, and he had an idea. Focusing his energy, he used the Multi-Form to split into two. Ace looked at his clone.

"You could have used the Kage Bushin." Clone Ace said.

Ace ignored the stride comment of the clone and Panchy was mildly shocked.

"You can make clones?" Panchy said. "By kami, you'd make a good husband!"

Both Aces looked confused, but then Panchy pointed out the benefits of his abilities.

"Considering our parents, that's not really a surprise." Clone Ace said. "Now let's rush her!"

Ace promptly dispelled his mouthy clone as that statement that nearly killed his arousal. The realization that his parents were probably using clone techniques for sex made him inwardly shudder for a few seconds. Thankfully, being a warper, he was able to quash the thought to focus on the now.

"I apologize for ridding the clone, but I think it's better for us to go one on one." Ace said deviously.

Panchy insisted that they get to it and Ace was happy to oblige her.

* * *

"Well Weiss, you sure got creamed." Yang punned as she untied Weiss.

Yang got a punch to her sore flower for that pun as Weiss was in no mood for it considering her hangover. Yang whined, but she knew she had coming. Blake was walking out of the shower with only a towel currently in use to dry her head. Ruby returned with a look evident that she was up earlier and had breakfast.

"When did you get up?" Weiss asked glaring at their "leader".

Ruby wanted to run, but Weiss's glare held her firmly in place. Weiss noticed her rear end was marked up and glared harder at Ruby.

"I'm going to take a nice long bath. And you're going to do back down where you came from and get me some breakfast this instant." Weiss said in a low tone.

Ruby was not at the door, but only rose petals as Ruby was running down the hall to get Weiss some food. Yang snickered, but Weiss turned her attention to her.

"Oh, don't worry, Weiss. I know how to make it up to you." Yang said with a wink.

"Damn right you do." Weiss said as Yang followed her into the bathroom.

Blake got dressed in fresh clothes and hurried to leave the room to get some breakfast. Those two would be quite loud.

"OH KAMI!"

* * *

Panchy screamed out along with my face as I thrusted into her once again. I had to admit that Panchy was a bit wilder then I thought. She wanted me to hold her by the hair and go rather rough about it. Hell, she insisted I'd go for the "backdoor", and I decided to go for it. I partly did not completely regret that as her sphincter was tight as I pounded away. Of course, I made sure to go in with a condom on and enough lube to boot. Here she was with her behind up on me and her face down in the bed. After a couple thrust and a few smacks on her rear, I pulled out to toss off the used and sullied condom.

"I'm close..." I said turning her over.

We finish it off with a paizuri and I made a mess of Panchy's face splattering her with my sauce. Messy finish it was, but it was a complete relief. Panchy would have her orgasm just seconds after mine.

"I'm tempted to go again, but it's nearly 7:40 and I do need to find the fabric store." I said with a light pant.

Panchy was panting a lot heavier as it seems I wore the woman.

"Go ahead then. I'll clean up and rest for a bit." Panchy said still panting.

I cleaned myself up before getting on some clothes. I settled for wearing black martial arts shoes, black baggy cargo pants, a purple tanktop that I had borrowed from Kenji a few years ago and never returned, and my lime green windbreaker jacket adjust to fit me. I put back on the martial arts headband I had worn back at the 21st Tournament. I also still wear by weighted underclothing with the total now upped to about 400 lbs.

"Ok, not bad for an alternate outfit." I remarked.

I put Rakurai and its sheath on my right side and clip my BlackTab to my left side. I get my backpack on my back right Panchy comes down from the shower with a towel on.

"In case, I blow town after I'm done. Thanks again." I said to her.

"Safe travels, Ace." Panchy said.

* * *

Outside and on Kageyama, Ace sped off into town to find that fabric store but took his time wanting to cruise through town. Kageyama had also looked different having a new paint job thanks to Ace's BlackTab. Kageyama was now onyx black with a Shernon decal coiling around the bike in silver and gold. Ace had found the shop but decided to seek breakfast first. That led him to a rather fancy hotel which had an added restaurant, which happened to be a Marriott akin to the one on Papaya Island. Parking Kageyama, Ace entered seeking a table as the place was a bit packed with people. He had search for a few minutes but finding a table with a seat available.

"Excuse me, mind if I join your table?" Ace asked.

When the four women turned to face Ace, their eyes widen only for Ace to facepalm. Of all the people, he had to run into were the fellow warpers. There was no doubt in his mind as he faintly sensed them back in Penguin Village.

"Well I'll be damned. My senses weren't on the fray." Ace said taking a seat on the table. "I won't bother with asking for your name. I might barely watch your show, but I know you four well enough. Name's Ace Blackthorn."

"Wait, Blackthorn? As in the Blackthorns?" Weiss said gaping like a fish.

"If you're Ace, then shouldn't you be older?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Yes, but due to temporal bullshit I call "the GT effect", I was de-aged and my power on the fritz." Ace remarked as a waiter came to take their orders.

Ace had, as per the norm, ordered a large amount of food like a starving man would alongside RWBY's orders.

"Then you might the one responsible for the bubble around these worlds that prevents warpers from getting in or out." Blake said. "Odd as it is, it's nice to be shielded and have to not worry about bounty hunters. We're virtually hidden."

"So, what's your story?" Ace asked.

"Time loopers. We were cursed by some warper and we're been looping ever since. This is our 100th loop." Yang said coolly.

Ace balked saying, "Then you four are essentially thousands of years old."

The four-shrugged saying they stopped counting being only concerned with their physical bodies' age. At the moment, RWBY looked like their V1 counterparts only in different clothes and Blake lacking her bow. It's only that if someone peered into their eyes, you could tell they were older than they appeared. So, the five talked for a bit with Ace talking about his adventures so far.

"You intend to enter the WMAT? I'm curious to how your powers work in this world." Ace remarked.

"Well, I can still run pretty fast. Weiss has ice manipulation to replace her summoning for now. Blake has her skills, and Yang can still preform her semblance." Ruby explained. "Our weapons even come with us from loop to loop, but we have to alter them depending on the loop."

The food came, and the group heartily ate their meals. For Ace, it was stuffing bacon, pancakes, scrambled eggs, and croissants down his gullet. The patrons and staff were mystified with how much food Ace was eating. Ruby was not any better as they demanded more. Soon, bets were placed on who could out eat who. Being Ace had the genetical advantage, he won, and Ruby fell over stuffed but happy she ate more food. There was the matter of the huge bill, but Ace paid it off considering he ate the most food. The five warpers soon stood outside the hotel.

"I'd ask you four to join me on my journey, but maybe another day. I got 1,087 days ahead of me." Ace remarked. "So, this is goodbye for now."

RWBY waved goodbye and watched Ace take off on Kageyama. Ruby's eyes widened hearing the bike's roar.

"Wait a second, that's the same sound I heard last night when we got splashed by mud! That's the dickhead who splashed us!" Ruby said fuming.

"Considering our conversation, I don't think he knows." Yang said.

"He's still a total dickhead." Ruby muttered.

* * *

I arrived back at the fabric store and enter to find the place being robbed by two fake blondes who clearly look like afford the stuff in this place. What's with rich people not wanting to pay for anything? They had a brunette tied up who I'm assuming is Pauline because she looks like the same girl from the Mario games faintly. The two fakers turn to me and I could only facepalm at the fact they bothered to wear expensive make up and used dark sunglasses as a disguise. They aimed their guns at me and I'm just shocked that they are gold plated.

"Listen up, brat. Don't move a muscle!" The first crook says.

I respond by a good dose of iaido to take the firearm right out of her hands to scare her. Using my BlackTab to make it "disappear" (I stored it in inventory), I kicked her right between the legs. Being that the lower than average human power I sensed out of her, that kick has to hurt. The second crook opens fire, but I absentmindedly stood here letting the bullets hit me. At this point, bullets do not even hurt me, and I'm surprised these two don't even have gold bullets. The second one drops her gun asking how the hell I did shrug them off.

"It's simply because I can." I say. "And by the way, you two suck as thieves."

* * *

All Isabella and Heather wanted to do was the rob the place to get back at Pauline only Ace being a walking spanner in the works. Isabella was still hurting from the kick to the cooch but got up a metal piece of rebar to hit Ace with from behind. She swung, but Ace sensed her. He ducked and caught her arm. Giving it a slight twist, Isabella screamed out which got her silenced by Ace decking her in the face. Heather aimed her gun at Pauline demanding Ace stop in his track.

"How many bullets you got left?" Ace asked.

While Heather checked to see if she even had bullets in the gun, Ace used Ki Construction to form a set of shuriken and threw them. One cut Heather's cheek, two grazed her shoulder, two stabbed the golden gun to the wall. Even when those two dissipated, that gun was completely disabled.

"Because now you got none. Now we can go this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way being take your friend and leave. The hard way is well…." Ace said cracking his knuckles.

Heather promptly left dragging Isabella with her as Ace untied Pauline.

"I'm glad you came when you did." Pauline said getting up. "And you have my thanks for saving me and causing minimal damage to my store."

"It's no real issue of mine. I came because I wanted to get my hands on some material for me to make a gi." Ace said calmly.

"Well then, I may have the material for you." Pauline touted. "I'll be able to get you something light and resistant to the elements at a good price."

"We'll see about that." Ace said with a raised eyebrow.

To Pauline's word, she got some good material to use as it was close enough to his previous gi. All Ace would need to do is give it a good Warper Edit to alter it to gain some resistance to several forms of attacks. He bought it and was not really annoyed to see that she gave no discount for it considering he saved her. He left storing the material in his BlackTab's inventory to deal with later.

"Well, I might as well leave town. No use staying here." Ace thought getting on Kageyama and taking off.

He left Bridgetown taking to the skies above wondering where to next.

"Training a must, maybe I should consider what locations I could visit." Ace thought.

He had landed a short distance away from the town and had the BlackTab project up a map for of the Dragon World he stood on.

"Hmm…so locations exclusive to Buu's Fury and Attack of Saiyans exists here as well. Good, there's more to see aside from the fillers locations. RWBY seems to be an additional influence. Add in the Elemental Nations, and it's a world of weirdness waiting for me." Ace said turning off the map.

With a rev, Ace races down the road excited for the new and exciting adventures that awaited him.

* * *

(A/N: While I am going to be focusing on Ace, I am going to find other characters time to shine. Namely, Bulma, Violet, and a few choice others. Anyone who's played the videogames can leave a suggestion if where you want Ace to visit. Remember, I will be skipping days or weeks for the sake of story.)

 **Ending Theme: Flying Lotus / The Boondocks Type of instrumental - Owa oo**


	3. Ch52: (Gaiden) The Trek!

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

(A/N: This is a side chapter going to show what Violet and company are up to. Thus, this chapter takes place over the course of the two days past in the previous chapters.)

 **Opening Theme: Devault - Closer**

* * *

 **Chapter 52: Gaiden – The Trek**

* * *

Bulma swore to herself she'd never whine about having to walk again after the trek back to Roshi's island on foot. It had taken from half a day, and Bulma had to be dragged by Violet. Bulma was glad Ace had a girlfriend because she was her defense against Roshi. By the time, they were back at Roshi, it was close to nighttime.

"To think Goku's going all over the world on foot. At least Ace has his bike." Bulma said panting.

Yamcha's look soured at the mention of their fair-weather friend.

"With all due respect, the guy told Roshi to fuck off." Yamcha said bitterly. "You can't just blow up at your master."

"At least he stands up to him. If it wasn't for Ace, Roshi would be perving on me, Launch, and Violet. Kami, you're such a chickenshit!" Bulma roared getting Yamcha to cower unintentionally proving her point.

Oolong was snickering alongside Krillin. (Bad) Launch was even stifling laughter as Roshi had broken into a bit a sweat over the mention of Ace's name. The group would drag themselves inside for some well-deserved rest. The next day, there would be a move back to Training Island leading to the beginning of training for Violet, Yamcha, and Krillin. Bulma had decided to return home to see her parents unaware one's on vacation and to the dissatisfaction of Roshi, (Bad) Launch was itching to go out robbing elsewhere. The only constant girl would be Violet which was off-limits for Roshi.

"Life's not fair. What did I do?" Roshi whined in his thoughts. "Oh, why Kami!"

Life seemed threw Roshi a bone as Violet came out to train in a form-fitting athletic wear that highlighted her body to a tee.

"Thank you, kami!" Roshi thought.

Roshi slid the heavy turtle shell on her back slowly enjoying the view up close. He knew that was what he could at least get away with. With the shell on, Roshi went up to face his three students.

"Well boys and Violet, we'll be going our usual training. Only this time, it'll be twice as hard, and we'll have combat practice in the evening." Roshi said determined. "Since Violet wants to grasp Kame Senin-Ryu in six months, I'm putting all of you through the crash course version I put Ace, Goku, and Krillin through before the 21st tournament. Any questions?"

Krillin raised his hand and Roshi nodded signaling him to speak.

"If that's the case, we're late for delivering milk." Krillin said which got Roshi to look at the time.

Once again, our heroes were hauling ass. Not too far, Lapis and Lazuli were watching them.

"Think Aunt Opal will take us the 22st Tournament?" Lapis asked.

"Definitely." Lazuli said with a pout. "I really want to stay and watch them, but we got school."

As the two kids walked down the road, Lapis looked up at the sky.

"Still though, could you believe it? Ace and Goku are wandering the world to train on their own. That must be totally kick ass. No rules, no limits." Lapis mused. "I wonder Ace and Goku are doing right now."

"Probably off training their rocks off." Lazuli stated plainly.

She was half-right at least glad school is soon to end for the summer.

* * *

(A/N: One of my shorter chapters, but it is a side chapter. I was not really ripping on Yamcha, but more to the fact nobody really chides Roshi for his perverted behavior. Yes, Bulma and Launch do, but not Yamcha, who's supposed to be Bulma's boyfriend. Now that I think about, I think everyone except Yamcha chides Roshi for his perverted behavior.)

 **Ending Theme: The Road to Tomorrow – Dragon Ball Kai**


	4. Ch53: Training on Ancient Grounds

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

(A/N: Our first stop on Ace's training journey. Besides the music cues, the bold text are references you'll have to figure out on your own.)

 **Opening Theme: Devault - Closer**

* * *

 **Chapter 53: Training on Ancient Grounds/Clash Against Bandits**

* * *

 _(Current Date: May 21, Age 750) (Starting Time: 10a.m.)_

It took a week, but, since I was in the North, I made the decision to visit a few places while in the area. Thus, here I was at the highlands. These highlands were special as they were **Mutaito's Training Grounds**. The highland was a mix of the version in Attack of the Saiyans and the **Dead Field** from the illusion take on it from the fillers. Kageyama was in its capsule in my pocket wanting to run through it. I had opted for a more robust outfit of a dark grey karate gi with the sleeves torn off (it had the family kanji on the back), black fingerless gloves, a black martial arts belt around my waist, and my martial art shoes and headband. There were my usual studded armbands which were weighted along with my undershirt and boots. Of course, this wasn't the gi that I planned to wear full time, but a temporary one.

* * *

Ace only really wore the temporary gi as he was still having his BlackTab virtually put the "final gi" together in the app. Unlike regular spawning, this is rather specific with Ace had a design in mind. Thus, that app was working in the background and thus battery power was limited. Ace did not mind too much as this was survival training either way and he still had access to the inventory. Ace walked into the highland and it was not long before he ran into his first opponent. A massive bear with green scars all its body and glowing green eyes, one of the Strong Bears.

"A bear? Seems about right." Ace said taking a stance. "Well then, come on!"

 **(Cues: Bugseed - Spanish Flower)**

The bear roared swung at Ace and parried the blow out of reach with a rising kick. For this, Ace got the bear's knee to his face sending Ace tumbling back with bruised face. Ace spat on the ground and charged dodging two more swings of the bear before punching it right in the right lung. The bear winced howling in pain but did not let up snapping at Ace with his maw. Ace had to knee the bear's jaw and use his right leg to kick the bear to gain distance.

"All right, you furry bastard, come and get some more!" Ace taunted.

This riled the bear up as it let out a bellowing roar and dived at Ace wanting to attack from the air.

"Sparking Touch!" Ace said readying to attack.

When the bear came down close enough, Ace gave a rising kick right up to the bear's jaw before palm striking the bear right on its right eye with his electrified left hand. SQULECH! The bear's right eye had practically exploded and the eyehole brunt to the crisp. The bear howled out in pain, but Ace was not done using Ki Construction to form a kunai stabbing the bear's left eye to blind it completely. The kunai was imbedded deep as the bear tried to use his paws to get it out. Ace backflipped away and focused on the kunai made of his energy to get to dissipate by exploding. The small explosion blew half the bear's head off proving to Ace that the people here will not be pushovers.

 **(Cues: Sonic the Hedgehog OVA OST (Reconstruction) - From the Land of Darkness)**

Ace took off going deeper into the highland at a quick pace going through caves, dodging pitfalls, and going across an old yet big suspension bridge. He noticed across the bridge, there was a field that seemed rather barren than the lush half he had seen before. His ki sense had went off.

"Okay, seems I'll be running into company. About twenty people scattered through the highlands." Ace said to himself. "Well then, it's time to pick up the pace. Kinnnnn!"

Using ki on his legs, Ace was able to move at faster speeds. It was not a perfect imitation of Arale's technique, but it did fine for him. Roaming through the caves, he had meet two fellow fighters, the gorgeous Tawny and her father, Geki. The three were sitting in a big area of the cave having a glass of tea together.

"I'm not sure you could beat me. You could be probably beat my inferior sister." Tawny said smugly.

"I thought we agreed that we do not speak of **her** , she's no longer a member of our family. I don't even know why your mother liked having the screw up around." Geki said which got Ace to twitch. "I could not even sell the girl to a husband."

Ace discretely got his BlackTab to do a bit of research into exactly who he was talking about. The moment he did, he calmly put it away and decided to inquire more about this disowned daughter.

* * *

 **(Cues: Dragon Ball Kai OST I - KAME HOUSE)**

Roshi had to admit that Violet was preforming well for her endeavors in taking on Turtle Style training for the first week. The group were in the midst of the end-morning part of the training. Normally, this would be the educational part of training, but seeing that Violet already completed high-school, Yamcha got his G.E.D. to withdraw out of West City High, and Krillin was already schooled by Roshi, the four was having an early lunch back at the house thanks to (Good) Launch. Much to Roshi's glee, Bulma was back with them for a while. She was fiddling with a device of hers to add to the phone console she had built earlier to call Yamcha.

"Bulma, so what are you making for the phone?" Oolong asked his curiosity piqued.

"Well remember that strange device Ace always has with him? While I can't track Goku, but I realized I can track Ace. That device produces a signal, and I managed to pinpoint it. It's not exact, but it's close enough." Bulma said turning it on to try and pinpoint him.

Bulma slipped on a simple headset and tuned the dial to try and reach out. What Bulma had not realized was she unintentionally got into Ace's personal network and phone line.

* * *

(Music Ends)

I was wiping off the blood of my sword on Tawny's cheongsam given that she was dead. Geki was dead as well after they had answered my questions after I brutalized them. I made a mental note to look for **Paopao** and meet her someday. She deserves to know this asshole killed her mother, so he could toss her out the family and her bitch of a sister went along with it for the "family" fortune. Thankfully, I snagged the family pendant off them before vaporizing their bodies with a ki blast.

 _Drop kick the punks  
We want a change  
Blaspheme the pop  
Call out the freaks  
Pay off the jockeys  
Then call the cops  
Queue up the news reporting company trucks_

I recognize that tune as my BlackTab's ring tone, but I wonder who the hell got my number. I sheath Rakurai and take up my BlackTab. Whoever's calling is definitely on this planet and the location is pinpointed to…Training Island. It had to be Bulma, and I answer it putting it on speaker.

"Bulma, that you?" I asked.

 _"Yeah, it's me. How'd you guess?" Bulma asked._

"For one thing, you've on my private communication line. The only person who I expect to call me is Goku. I got a call from him two days ago." I remarked.

 _"Wait, Goku has means of calling you?" Bulma said._

"He does, and he asked me not to give you the means to reach him. He wants to be a surprise." Ace remarked. "So, how's the gang and the cuck?"

 _I could hear Bulma snicker and she says she'll put it on speaker._

* * *

Bulma told the gang they were on speakerphone, so they could talk to Ace. The device was still pinpointing Ace's location.

"Hey Ace, how it do?" Oolong asked.

"Damn fine, Oolong." Ace remarked. "I just finished beating up some fighters up North."

"Already staining your knuckles?" Oolong said coolly getting a laugh out of them both.

"So, Vi-chan's around?" Ace said.

"It's nice to hear from you, Ace. Training's going along. I just hope you're training and not swinging your dick around." Violet said jokingly.

"I've been training! I only banged one woman since I left you guys!" Ace remarked. "Which is more than what Yamcha gets on a daily basis."

Oolong and Roshi both let out a roar of laughter alongside Bulma. Krillin shook his head. Yamcha was blushing and completely red with anger.

"You ass! Wait until the 22nd Tournament, I'm going to kick your ass!" Yamcha remarked.

"Well then, give me your best shot." Ace said determined yet earnestly.

"Just you wait." Yamcha said heatedly.

"All right, wolf man, I'll hold you to it. I'll be seeing you soon, Vi-chan, don't push yourself too hard." Ace said.

"Same to you." Violet said cheerfully.

"And Bulma? I will be able to give sword fighting lessons depending on how my day goes. If I finish the first bout of training well here, I can train you Tuesday, the 23rd." Ace said.

Bulma switched off her speakerphone to put back on the headset.

"So where do you to meet?" Bulma asked.

"Your family condo up in Bridgetown. And before you ask, I had run into your mom while she was there in town." Ace explained.

"Oh, the place Mom went with her friends for a girls' week. Yeah, sure. I can get there." Bulma said.

"See you later then." Ace said before hanging up.

The GPS pinged signaling to everyone that Ace was found. Bulma read out the coordinates and Master Roshi looked like he heard the worst possible news.

"That can't be. Bulma, if you're correct, then Ace is knee deep in Master Muitaito's personal training grounds!" Roshi said gasping.

Jaws were dropped as Yamcha could only stammer at the fact Ace one-upped him.

"What's so special about it?" (Good) Launch said.

"That place was where he trained personally to take on a great evil in this world long ago. Nearby it is the Divine Crossing. The place where he crafted the Mafuba also known as the Evil Containment Wave. The training grounds are considering both sacred and extremely dangerous due to the amounts of strong beasts that reside there. Ace may be strong, but he needs to be careful. Even I dare not wander in there." Roshi remarked in a serious tone.

Yamcha could only fume leaving Pu'ar to try and comfort Yamcha.

* * *

 **(Cues: Sonic the Hedgehog OVA OST (Reconstruction) - From the Land of Darkness)**

It was about close to one in the afternoon and I had a quick lunch considering the lands I'm on. A few sandwiches would hold me over for the moment. The Dead Field had a haunted look to it and as I traverse I could barely sense any people around. I briskly go through the place and a cold air blew the air as I tense.

"Someone's coming." I said sensing out the area. "Make that many."

 **(Cues: Naruto OST 1 - Bad Situation)**

I knew they were coming, but I could not tell if these guys could sense me. One thing for sure, it's seventeen of them. Together, they could be an issue. I was wearing my weighted gear, but I used Warper Edit to un-restrain myself by deactivating the weighted effects on them. If I needed to go all out, I could. Plus, I've been pretty much fighting with weights for so long and it's good to fight without them. Although, maybe I should stick to only weighted armbands and boots considering my chest hurts a bit. However, I don't have time to dwell as seventeen people surrounded. From their similar armor to the Bear Thief, Ox-King, and Chi-Chi, they had to be bandits. The coloring for their armor was different.

* * *

"Hey you, this is Branwen territory!" One bandit said twirling his pistol.

"Branwen, as in this is the Branwen tribe, led by, Raven Branwen, herself." Ace asked.

They nodded, and Ace sighed pointing how the importance of this land to martial artists and how it's essentially the resting place for Master Mutaito, himself.

"Like we give a shit! We've been killing most of martial artists here that refused to pay rent to us to be here." One bandit bragged.

Inwardly, Ace was mad, but he had a smile on his face with eyes of no mercy. That bandit just removed any shred of guilt Ace could have gotten for killing any of them.

 **(Cues: Dragon Ball Z – Harukanaru Densetsu – Boss Theme)**

In a blur, that braggart bandit's skull was cracked open by Ace's fist to the shock of the now sixteen bandits. The braggart was dead before hitting the ground. Five of bandits had pistols and opened fire on Ace with not even bothering with them as the bullets were not worth paying attention to.

"He's not even dodging our bullets!" Bandit 3 said terrified as she fired more rounds.

Bandit 7 come swinging at Ace with his dao sword only for Ace to deliver a fatal Electrical Edge of Death in the form of a vicious chop to the bandit's neck breaking it while electrifying the body. Bandit 8 came with a spear for Ace to toss Bandit 7's body as a human shield. The spear gored the corpse as Ace jumped up and threw down several kunai made of ki which nailed Bandit 8 and 9 through their heads.

"Fists of Ignition!" Ace said as his knuckles broke into flames without the need for spinning.

During the week of travels, he had improved the Burning Knuckles into a new technique. By honing his ki into his hands, he used a basic form of Fire Release to "break" them out into fists of flame much hotter than before.

"Who's first?" Ace said taking a stance to taunt them again.

Bandit 2 sneaked behind Ace to strike with his metal baseball bat and swung for a home run. It was too bad that Ace could smell the grease of the food he ate and his cheap perfume. Even then, she could still sense him. Ace turned around punching the bat the bandit tried to use to block Ace. Being his fists were on fire, it melted through the bat and smashed Bandit 2's face in burning the scrawny scout bandit's jaw while breaking it at the same time. Bandit 2 was hurdling into a boulder as Ace whipped around to deal with the rest. Bringing his hands close to his face, he breathed into them forming a fire-laced energy ball. With the ball in his hands, Ace aimed at Bandits 4 and 5, the pair of twins aimed with submachine guns.

" **Nuova Dragon Sphere**!" Ace said split the medium sized ball into two smaller ones.

Using Shave, Ace rushed at them to shove the flaming spheres into the twins' stomachs using a clothesline tackle. The twins did not know what hurt more, their stomachs melting or the burning knuckles that came at a speed that tore through them. Bandit 3 pulled the pin on a grenade only to get two ki needles from Ace digging into it causing it to blow up on her sending her guts flying and blowing up Bandit 6's arms in the process. Eight bandits left, and Ace's fists returned to normal.

"Tell me, any of you got family? And I mean kids?" Ace asked.

Bandit 17, the shortest girl of the bunch, weakly raised her hand. Ace simply told her to take two steps back and she complied. Bandits 10-16 foolishly charged, and Ace unsheathed Rakurai ready to finish this off.

"Sparking Suiton Saber!" Ace said as Rakurai's metal become a blade of water.

Using Sparking Touch in addition, Rakurai essentially became a razor sharp taser that cleaved through the last six bandits leaving them as semi-brunt husks.

 **(Cues: JJ the Genius – Park Theme (The Boondocks Soundtrack – The Red Ball Theme))**

Ace sheathed Rakurai and confront the last bandit. Her weapon, a crossbow, slipped out of her hands clacking on the ground.

"Now I will not kill you, because I have a use for you. Tell your boss to get the hell out of those highlands. I don't give a damn where she goes, but she can't stay here." Ace said calmly. "You got that?"

Bandit 17 nodded and Ace went on his way. With him gone, her knees gave out. She knew Raven was going to be furious if she found out she had cowardly backed down. So, she used the blood of comrades to stain her clothes and fired off some crossbow shots to make it look like she fought. Why did she back down so easily? Simply put, she recognized him as the previous WMAT champion and plus rumors of him and Goku stamping out the Red Ribbon Army spread like wildfire in the criminal underground.

* * *

 **(Cues: Sonic the Hedgehog OVA OST (Reconstruction) - From the Land of Darkness (Again))**

That was quite a workout! I felt so nimble, but I do put back on my weighted gear. This time, however, I replaced the weighted undershirt with a normal one. I adjusted the weights of my armbands and shoes to amount to 450lbs (204.117kg) to even things out. I was sensing a slightly bigger power heading for the last bandit. That had to Raven, no doubt. Of course, I have no idea if she can sense energy of not. I promptly decide it best to leave. Lowering my ki, I get Kagyama out of its capsule and take to the skies on it. I had enough of a workout for today.

* * *

 **(Cues: The Boondocks Soundtrack – Ed and Rummy Season 2 Theme)**

Raven Branwen had heard screaming and plus sensed members of her "family" dying. Raven Branwen led the Branwen Tribe, which in this world (loop for Team RWBY), were merely tight-knit bandits without a true cause. Yang basically wanted nothing to do with her mother due to most of the loops had her mother revealed to either be using her and have only care for her tribe. Even in the loops where Yang ended up being raised by Raven, most were horrid memories to Yang. While they were a few loops where Raven was either a more caring person or actively using the tribe to keep her safe, it was too much of a rarity for Yang to even enjoy. Her mother was essentially a lost stranger to Yang to the point where she rarely cares anymore. At this point, the only reason Yang hasn't killed this version of Raven Branwen was because Yang had already done so in a few loops before and was bored of doing so. She still wore clothing similar to her canon counterpart's but with added armor like the rest of her bandit tribe. She found only one standing.

"Claire, what happened here?" Raven asked.

Claire tried not to shake or look afraid.

"We accosted a teenager wandering in our claimed territory." Claire said. "We confronted him, and he seemed to know who you were. He told us get out of area as they were sacred. Yusuke laughed in his lace and he got mad."

Raven looked around in shock that a teenager boy slayed sixteen bandits that moderately armed.

"Mad is an understatement." Raven remarked.

"But I did recognize him even though he didn't give a name. He doesn't exactly wear the same clothes, but I think that teenage boy might Ace Blackthorn, the 21st WMAT champion." Claire said faintly.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"The same kid rumored to have completely slaughtered most of RRA's high command with that other martial arts prodigy?" Raven asked.

Claire dumbly nodded.

Raven was, of course, furious that her "family" members were slaughtered by one man, but the opportunity for someone strong was almost made up for it. It was a shame that Taiyang did not join her family as that was the reason she even bore a child for him. She left him and the daughter high and dry a few months after. She did come to offer her daughter when she was older trying to play the mother card, but it backfired horribly because Yang had dealt with this before being a time loop. Yang broke her jaw and told her that she was a total chickenshit. Raven tried Ruby and Qrow, and they nearly killed her. However, she still felt he could manipulate Ace to join her side. Raven made a quick sweep of the area using her raven form to fly about before returning to Claire.

"He's not in the highlands, but definitely still in the North. I found trail indicated he's got means of transportation. I can't tail it, but the little trail he left obviously shows he's headed in that direction." Raven said.

"Raven, are you going to avenge our fallen comrades?" Claire asked.

"Oh please, they were weak, so they died. We need to get a new place to hide out as clearly here is compromised." Raven said looting the corpses for valuables.

Claire was admittingly disgusted by the callousness of Raven as Claire never witnessed this behavior up close. This was mostly due to the fact that her squad was usually the most successful in raids. Raven always praised them, and to hear this was disheartening. Claire had good friends among that group, but she swallowed her anger following Raven as they walked away.

"Hmm…from what we knew he's only in his mid-teens. Probably focused on martial arts alone…maybe I may have to use seduction for him. I could use a new heir for the tribe." Raven thought. "He could put that stamina to good use."

Raven once again thought because Ace was young, he would easy to manipulate proving Raven did not even bother to learn her lesson in trying the same stunt with Yang. Speaking of Ace, he was on route back to Bridgetown. He decided to call Goku to give his "bash brother" a heads up.

"Hey Ace, how's it going?" Goku chirped. "Training going well on my end. I'm in the Southern Capitol."

"Huh. I was going to go there, but I decided to go elsewhere. Either way, I got a warning for you. There's a woman you need to avoid at all costs, her name is Raven Branwen. She runs a bandit tribe. I managed to kill sixteen of her guys, but I fear she's got more. If you run into a bandit from the Branwen tribe, defeat them as quickly as possible and get away. If Raven comes, don't even fight her. It's her abilities not her power that would make her a problematic opponent." Ace explained in one breath.

"If you say so, I'll be careful." Goku said. "Either way, I should go. I'll be leaving the city for the next area soon. Bye!"

Ace bid goodbye as Goku hung up. Ace looked at the time seeing it was already close to three in the afternoon. Landing on the road, Ace raced down the road on route for Bridgetown.

* * *

(A/N: New techniques is something I do hope to develop over the course of this fanfiction. Ace is going to upgrade some of his older technique. Sparking Touch will get an upgrade soon enough. As for Raven, I rather do not enjoy her character. The fact that in canon Yang wants a relationship even though Raven's completely being uninterested and apathetic to her is nothing short of depressing which is why the looper take on Yang I did is so jaded. Raven's also a total hypocrite considering she values her tribe over her biological family. Considering Yang's been looping, I don't need to say that Yang had definitely decked the woman more than one loop or worse.)

 **Ending Theme: RWBY – I Burn**


	5. Ch54: Sex, Swordplay, and Setups

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

(A/N: Happy December to you all! Project Blackthorn is about to enter its third year in production. I aim to step up production to make more content than I made last year. Without further ado, the next chapter.)

 **Opening Theme: Devault - Closer**

* * *

 **Chapter 54: Sex, Swordplay, and Setups**

* * *

 _(Current Date: May 23, Age 750)_

It was five in the morning as I returned to Bridgetown as I had stopped in a nearby town last night before waking early to come here. I made this decision due to concerns that I felt Raven could be tailing me and would have found me if I went straight to Bridgetown. I had managed to call Yang Xiao Long yesterday about her glorified "egg donor". Yang pretty much told she will not shed a tear if I killed her.

As she put it, she ran out of fucks to give about her. It was a bit disturbing for her to casually asking me to let her know if I killed her. She wanted to bury her…just to spit on the grave.

Either way, I arrived at the condo and called Bulma. I got her on the line, but she was obviously groggy from being woken up at the ass crack of dawn.

"Bulma, I'm in Bridgetown in front of the condo. I know you're tired, but can you get out here to open the door?" I insisted.

"Fine…I'm coming." Bulma remarked before hanging up.

I did not complain when she took a half hour to get here as she was coming in a capsule plane and not a car. Bulma looked tired, but good to see me. It's rather humorous to see that Bulma did not bother to change out of her nightgown which was the same pink one from way back then only having on sandals with them.

"You know you can't train your swordplay in your pajamas, right?" I said with a chuckle.

"Oh, shove it." Bulma said snidely getting her dao in hand. "I got clothes here and in capsules."

* * *

Once again, Ace had worn something different. He now wore a black leather jacket with orange outlines and a white tank top underneath, orange denim pants with a black belt, a neon blue buckle on his waist, and black leather shoes. He still had the weighted armbands and leg bands on him.

"Ace, I don't even know how you and Goku get up as the crack of dawn." Bulma said lowly. "What reason would here be?"

 _Meanwhile, at a location quite far, Goku sprang from sleep for breakfast._

Ace wanted to answer, but Bulma stopped him. However, a mischievous smile broke on Ace's face when his tail smacked her behind. Bulma could only mildly blush as she opened the door as that advance was not completely unwanted.

"So, how's your relationship with Yamcha?" Ace asked.

"Lacking. He was already an issue when all the girls were hounding him, but now he's hooked at training harder to one-up you." Bulma remarked. "I swear if you and I weren't close, I'd go stir-crazy."

"His loss to ignore you." Ace said with a shrug. "It's funny because he could be teaching you how to swordfight."

"I did ask, but Yamcha said he had to focus on training." Bulma remarked.

"Well, how's Krillin and the rest of the gang? I hope Roshi wasn't a pain." Ace said.

"No, he's been not a total pervert. Worse he's done is stare at Violet who keeps wearing tight-fitting sportswear to train. I think she's doing it on purpose to get him to teach her efficiently." Bulma said shaking her head. "It's the only reason Roshi has put in sparring practice in the training schedule."

Ace sighed decided he could tolerate Roshi for now.

"At least, he's teaching more." Ace said.

"Oh, and remember those twins that came with us to the last one? They're apparently back to stay on Training Island. Something happened with their parents apparently." Bulma said as they entered the condo.

Ace decided to look into that a little later.

* * *

The looping effect from Team RWBY along with Ace's involuntary warping which he came to the Dragon World altered this world. For once, the set of **Tropical Islands** east of Papaya Island that would become important in the future had a dual purpose in its inhabited ones. Patch and Menagerie existed there to overlap thanks to Ace stabilizing. The four "kingdoms" were cities in different directions all the over world being the second largest city in their respective region. Vale to the north, Vacuo to the west, Atlas to the south, and Mistral to the east. Either way, in a bar on Patch, Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose arrived to meet Qrow Branwen and the two men took a seat. One the things that Yang and Ruby were glad for was in his loop, Qrow could control his power through proper ki control to cause misfortune and could spend more time with family and friends.

"Taiyang, we have a problem. A big one." Qrow said already downing several shots of whiskey.

"Is it about our girls and why they act so strange?" Taiyang asked concerned.

One of terms that the four loopers agreed to was to never tell their secret until it was absolutely needed since as in the case they were starting off when they were already kids. Since, for this loop, they started as toddlers long ago, they had no need to tell him. Especially since, in this loop, Salem was not a threat due to having no Grimm. Thus, they acted like normal since befuddled their parents as the "kids" seemed to mature quickly.

"I have my suspicions that Ruby, Yang, that faunus girl, and the Schnee brat are hiding something. When they met for the first time, they just clicked so quickly. But that's not why I called you two here." Qrow remarked.

Summer felt that their personalities were somewhat masking something, but she could not figure what. Taiyang did not see it, but she could feel Ruby was faking her innocence around them. Summer had a sneaking suspicion both girls were sexually active and were hiding it from them. The four had come to the Xiao Long-Rose family home for Ruby to visit Zwei and Yang to get her motorcycle fixed just three days ago.

"Please don't tell me is it's about Raven? What did she do this time?" Summer groaned not wanting to hear about her ex-teammate.

"Apparently, she's got someone on her radar to join her tribe. My hidden contact in the tribe got me some information and a name, Ace Blackthorn." Qrow said sternly.

"Isn't he the champion of 21st World Martial Arts Tournament on Papaya Island?" Summer asked. "Why is Raven after him?"

"Remember when she took over Muitaito's old grounds in the North? This kid singlehandedly got her to leave with the tribe. A team of seventeen fought against them and he promptly slaughtered 16 of them leaving one with the message to leave. That one happens to my contact, Claire. From what she told me, this kid is damned skilled having a level of ki control that a prodigy wishes they had. Hell, he shrugged off bullets without even raising his ki to do so according to her." Qrow explained getting a look of shock from Summer and Taiyang.

"If Raven gets her hands on him or even gets a kid from him, that could be an issue." Taiyang said. "Any idea where he is?"

"Thankfully, Raven's still searching. Claire told me Ace should feel be in the North someplace. If he's near Vale or its suburbs he'll be easily found." Qrow said getting up.

"What are we going to do?" Summer asked.

"I'm going to Vale to see if the kid's there. You two should call the girls to have them keep an eye out for Ace. They could cover more ground." Qrow remarked.

Qrow left the bar readying to leaving hoping this kid was not crazy enough to try to clash with Raven or Raven was not going to do anything extreme to get this kid. Too bad, he was wrong on both ends.

* * *

Ace woke up from his nap with Bulma and looked over at the clock seeing it was 10a.m. Ace did not regret taking a snooze with her as she snugged him between her chest which got Ace to rest on "soft pillows". Ace managed to massage those "pillows" to give her a good wake up call. She stirred, and her eyes fluttered open.

"I see you like my wake-up calls. We got training to do." Ace said as they got out of bed.

Ace spawned laced wrappings out of his BlackTab.

"First things first, I'll be wrapping your chest with this to form a sarashi. Besides you're not trained in ki like me, this will go around her chest to resist injury. These wraps are laced with seals, so they won't fall apart easily." Ace explained.

Ace professionally wrapped Bulma's ample C-cup bust carefully forming the sarashi for her chest and one for her waist. No perverted jokes or fondling to Bulma's surprise. Ace had given her a pair of turquoise hakama with a black flame-like pattern at the bottom with electric blue highlights, tied by a black obi. Bulma slipped on the hamaka and got a pair of purple socks with red sneakers. Ace tossed a small gi top to cover up the sarashi, but left her stomach exposed. Ace even tied up her long hair in a high tail at the back by a green headband. The two got their swords and went out to a nearby plain a little further up the road that Bulma had played on with Tights long ago.

"Before we begin, I'd like to say this will not be easy for you. Considering you have not trained in ki control like me and I don't have the time to train it out of you, I'll have to do it the "easy way". What I will do is give you a jump start to unlock what reserves you do have, but this will hurt. So, give me her hand." Ace said seriously.

Bulma extended her hand and Ace took it with a firm grip closing his eyes to hone his ki.

" _For it is in living life to defend the defenseless, we shine. Through this, we, warriors, become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and fearless of death, I release your ki, and by my shoulder, protect thee."_ Ace said as bluish-white ki coated Bulma's body.

Bulma felt like floodgates were opened and rushing through her body. It felt a burning sensation throughout her body and Ace let go. Bulma had her legs left like butter but Ace helped her regain her balance.

"You'll feel like that. My parents did this before to me." Ace remarked. "But it was mostly painless for me…, but now we can begin."

Bulma was disappointed to find she was not learning strikes yet was basically doing a crash course on stances and footwork. Ace asked if she named her sword to which Bulma shook her head.

"Well, the first thing we need to do now is name your sword. Swords are an extension of you and they can even have a soul of its own. Normally, it's tradition to mark your sword with blood before naming it, but that's an Eastern thing. So, what will be?" Ace said as they finished their exercises.

Bulma thought on it while taking the dao in her hands.

"Sardonyx. I will call this sword, Sardonyx." Bulma said warmly.

"Well then, let us get to work on sparring. Then, I can show how to properly care for a sword." Ace said taking a basic stance.

"I may not be the swordsman, you are, but I did take fencing classes with my sister." Bulma said taking a fencing state.

"How cute." Ace said sardonically.

The two had a basic spar and Ace was pleasantly impressed to Bulma able to swordfight with both hands. Ace was blocking strikes keeping a sense of tempo in his step, but Bulma was surprising him.

* * *

Team RWBY were currently hanging out at a rest stop for bikers in the outskirts of Vale wanting to enjoy their lunch.

"I think our parents are onto us." Ruby said to her sister rather worriedly. "I think mom knows I'm faking the innocence."

"Well, we'll just have to rye to them to cut the mustard." Yang punned taking another bite of her sandwich.

Blake and Weiss groaned.

"I liked it better when you stopped punning. Then again, you had to lose your right arm for that." Weiss said under her breath.

"Don't remind me of that. Do you know how many loops I have to wake up to find I'm missing an arm thanks to Blake's asshole ex-lover? About 4 of them. My right arm was my arm to get off, damn it. Do you know how awkward it is to masturbate with a robotic arm?" Yang ranted lowly for them to hear.

"Wait, didn't your robotic arm come with a vibrator built in?" Ruby asked innocently.

Blake roared with laughter watching Yang's face go red along with her eyes. Ruby's face was slammed into her plate that had a piece of cake on it thanks to Yang. They had just gotten the call from Taiyang and Summer about the current situation.

"Shouldn't we be doing something about Ace?" Blake asked with concern.

"Ace is a smart one. He's isn't dumb enough to fall under Raven's sway." Weiss pointed out.

"I still think we should go after him and check on him." Ruby said wiping cake off her face with a napkin.

"I'm sensing out the area. Apparently, he's still in Bridgetown with another power. It's weaker than him significantly. Raven along with another person are a few towns over probably looking for him." Blake said to her friends. "So, what's our plan, fearless leader?"

"We'll check on him later. This Raven is a pretty much arrogant to a fault, and considering Ace is a warper, he could easily manipulate her." Ruby said.

"It's still disgusts me to see a version of my mom trying to be a cougar." Yang said with a shudder that her teammates shared.

Yang thought back to the nightmare that was the Kill-La-Kill loop before purging the thought of Raven Kyurin. Never was she being so happy for a cyanide pill. The four finished off their meals before leaving to get to their motorbikes. It was thanks to another loop, they formed a biker gang, the Deadly Roses, and learned how to ride motorcycle. For shits and giggle, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake following the pattern of naming their bikes after ship names. For Ruby, she called her bike, Ladybug. Weiss called her bike, Monochrome. Blake called hers Black Shadow. The four took off on their bikes. While they were carefree, Claire was completely nervous around Raven. The two were in the small-town Ace had stayed in earlier. If Raven discovered, she was Qrow's informant, she'd be dead under Raven's heel.

"I'm getting too old for this shit!" Claire thought.

Raven came up to her.

"I asked around. He was here, but the motel manager won't tell me where Ace was going. So, I need you to sleep with him." Rave said bluntly.

"What?" Claire remarked.

"He is weak, and I would not sully my loins with his." Raven touted.

"So, it's okay to pimp me out!" Claire yelled grabbing Raven by the collar. "I'm saving myself for marriage."

Raven laughed at this asking who even does that anymore. Claire had enough shoving Raven away.

"If you want someone to pimp out, get someone else! That's above my pay-grade!" Claire said walking away from her.

"But I don't pay you." Raven said with raised eyebrow. "Guess it's Plan B."

Plan B would consist of that motel manager having rather grizzly few hours in pain and agony.

* * *

Bulma and Ace were eating lunch back at the condo after their training mission with Bulma sweating buckets due to the workout Ace gave her. Her gi top hung on the coat rack leaving her in the sarashi. Ace's gi top hung around his waist leaving him shirtless. The two were enjoying their lunch together with Ace had several paper plates emptied and askew on the table.

"Man, that Faunus restaurant was great. Totally worth blowing through 1,000 Zeni." Ace said relaxed.

"At least, you can pay for your meals." Bulma said with a chuckle finishing her meal.

"We can take a break from your training for now." Ace remarked. "We could watch television. Anything good on?"

"Unless you're into soap operas." Bulma said.

Ace groaned regretting he did not get his hands on an Interdimensional Cable Box like his siblings. Of course, he did not know he could easily spawn one from his BlackTab. So, the two sat on the couch watching regular TV which Ace flipping through channels. Finally, they settled for Sailor Moon which apparently existed as an anime in this world.

"At least it's seems more accurate to the manga, and not dubbed by DIC Animation." Ace thought.

As it droned on for ten minutes, Ace's attention to moving over to Bulma's body. It took just a few more minutes before Bulma noticed.

"Something tells you got these in mind." Bulma said squeezing her chest to give a "Pafu Pafu".

Ace's response was to turn off the television to bury his face in her chest. Bulma and Ace were truly an odd pair but had so much in common that it worked. Ace broke away when he sensed a familiar energy.

"Violet?" Ace said getting up to go to the door.

He opened it and there was Violet.

"Bulma told she was meeting you here to practice sword-fighting, and I wanted to come earlier, but Roshi ran me through the wringer." Violet said noticing Ace's evident arousal. "And I see you're quite happy to see me."

"Happier." Ace said eyeing Violet over.

Violet was wearing form-fitting dark purple compression shorts that showed off her legs, weighted sneakers, and a black sports bra. She was slowly showing signs of the training's effectiveness much to Ace's joy. Violet was eyeing Ace over as well noticing his developing muscular build.

"I see you're itching for me. How cute." Violet said with a light chuckle.

"To be fair, Bulma started this. She's inside." Ace said with a bit of twitch.

Violet and Ace went inside locking the door behind them before rejoining Bulma.

"What a surprise." Bulma said a bit nervous.

"Don't worry, Ace told me." Violet remarked with a sigh. "I did expect it'd be a week before he was getting his rocks off."

Ace was silent on that.

"That blonde Launch talks about you. Even though I still have to train a bit more before you and I can travel together, you would not mind if I sample the goods a bit early?" Violet said with a wink.

If Ace have less self-control, he would have creamed himself by then. Bulma got up a bit disappointed by this, but Violet suggested she should stay and join in. Ace swore he heard a choir sang, "HALLEUJAH!". Self-control went out of the window as Ace's clothes came off at the speed of his bike, and Ace put his BlackTab and Rakurai aside. Bulma and Violet both went beet red at this for slightly different reasons.

"You've grown a bit more since our last time." Bulma said biting her lips.

"Dear kami…" Violet said wide-eyed at the sight. "I think puberty overcooked your body. How do you hide it in your pants?"

"I have a lot of self-control, I know chi gung, and meditation helps." Ace said with his flagpole bobbing.

Violet was still dumbfounded as it did not expect this. She expected half the size and a quarter less thickness.

"Well… another bonus to saying I don't regret saying yes to be your girlfriend." Violet remarked feeling it with her hand.

Ace stopped her though.

"I think we can save it for the bedroom unless you want to do it here and now." Ace said with a grin. "It's Bulma's call. It is her house."

Bulma thought about it only to start undo the sarashi to let her "girls" breathe.

"It's fine here. It'll be fun, plus I can hire a cleaning service for the mess." Bulma said slipping out her hakama.

Violet proceeded to slip off her clothes giving Ace the exposure to her bare body. Violet in terms of figure was quite pert and fit. As Roshi had said, she certainly gives Bulma a run for her money in the chest department. Violet's ample chest was dotted a pair of dark pink nipples to Bulma's light pink ones. Her legs fit and firm developing to nearly rival Chun-Li's if Violet kept working on her legs. A patch of violet hair was around her flower contrasting to the peach fuzz that Bulma had between her legs.

"Those have got to be Ds." Ace stammered drooling like he was starved.

"They are." Violet said rolling her eyes. "Now are you going to drool or…"

Violet did not get a chance to speak as Ace carried her the kitchen table to put her behind on the cold counter.

"I must taste you." Ace said licking his lip.

"Wait, you're going to eat me out? Seriously, I thought Launch was bullshitting me when you did…ohh…fuck!" Violet said before Ace got in between legs to begin his "oral assault".

"Oh no, Ace enjoys doing it." Bulma said walking up.

Violet squealed a bit as Ace went faster in swirling his tongue around having a grip on her toned rear. Violet's legs crossed to pull Ace deeper in.

"Don't stop!" Violet cried out.

"Don't *lick* intend *lick* to Vi-Chan." Ace said between licks.

Bulma was already soaked from the display of affection but decided not to step in right away. Ace kept up the pace only to suddenly stop after five more minutes. Ace looked up at Violet and told her he did not want to make her too winded.

"A bit of precaution. Plus, Bulma's there soaked and needing some attention." Ace said slipping out from Violet's legs.

Performing the clone headseal, Ace preformed the Kage Bushin to provide two naked clones of himself. Violet summed this up in a single sentence.

"By kami, he's a one-man orgy!" Violet said.

Bulma was dumbfounded at first but remembered that ninja Ace fought back at the Tournament used the same technique.

"Now, I have two more clones. They are for Bulma, as you will get the real me." Ace said carrying Violet bridal style into a bedroom. "Have fun, Bulma!"

* * *

How do I describe sex with Violet? Well, to put it into a single word, intense. She actively tried kept up with me actually using ki to push her body further. We had started with her on top by her request to break her hymen and start right away. A while of that, she wanted to continue with me on top plowing into her. I had given her I had thrusting into her, and she delivered back nearly as hard. The pure euphoria I felt was mirrored on her lovely face. Her embrace was tight pulling me in deeper as I pounded away.

"I'm about to cum, Vi-chan." I said panting.

"Not inside!" She cried out.

On instinct, I pull out and I splatter Violet's breasts and face with globs of semen. I was panting harder than ever as I felt completely exhausted. My clones dispelled as I get the memories of what they did to Bulma. Well, it seems my clone claimed another virginity of Bulma's. I might be completely exhausted and sore, but, man, it was totally worth it.

"Sorry about the mess, Violet." I said.

"Eh…it's no real issue. I can wash it off." Violet said struggling up to her feet. "Mind helping up into the shower? I need to hurry back to Roshi's."

I was able to transfer enough ki for her to limp into shower, and I had to drag myself out into the living room. I think my clones were too rough on her. Bulma was the ground sprawled out completely exhausted with semen on her face and all over her ass.

"Bulma, I think it's best we stop training for today." I said to her. "Sorry if they were a bit rough."

Bulma was breathing heavily as I noticed a few bite marks on her breasts and hand print bruises on her rear end with a pleasured look on her face. I helped her up to her feet, but her legs were pretty much jelly. I had to carry her to the shower and Violet had to help her until the feeling in her legs returned. I showered separately.

* * *

It would be near evening before Bulma regained feeling in her legs, but Violet had recovered earlier leading to helping Ace back. Ace was dressed in a black sleeveless compression undershirt with orange linings, the white karate gi, a black martial arts belt and shoes with weights. His studded weighted armbands were on him as well. He was packing up to leave town and possibly the Northern region. He only had about three more places he wanted to visit. His BlackTab's map updated to give a few more details of the Earth and its locations and had Ace more enthralled than ever. Ace got his BlackTab on his side, his sword in sheath on his other side, and his backpack on him ready to leave. Outside, Bulma, Ace and Violet were ready to part ways.

"I'll have to work twice as hard to make up for taking an off day." Violet said. "But tangling with you was a workout in itself."

Ace blushed but cleared his throat.

"Bulma, I have this book for you to read and study." Ace said giving her a handbook on swordplay. "It's a bit basic, but it has a few tips on how to craft your own style. Study it, and I'll visit you again soon."

"Thanks, but what about the telepathic training?" Bulma asked piquing Ace's memory.

"Ah jeez, I completely forgot. Well, since I did give your ki a jump start, you can form telepathy through meditation and mental training. It'll be a bit easier for you to develop it thanks to your genius and strong will." Ace said earnestly. "As for telekinesis, I'll help with that next time."

Ace turned to Violet having a warm look on his face.

"I'll see you soon, Violet. Train hard and keep safe." Ace said as the two shared a brief goodbye kiss.

"You too, Ace." Violet said.

Ace took off on Kageyama leaving Violet and Bulma to leave on separate capsule planes. The destination Ace had in mind next, **Divine Crossing**. However, he was unaware that he would have two unwanted guests. Distracted by enjoying the evening air, he rode past Raven and Clair who just arrived at the entrance to Bridgetown unintentionally splashing Raven with mud. Clair was tempted to laugh but held it in, barely stifling. Raven was stoic over this but made a note to get vehicles with windows instead of using a dune buggy to get around.

"Well, after him!" Raven said to Claire.

"We can't, Boss. We're out of gas." Claire said lying through her teeth.

The buggy has at least a quarter tank, but Claire was hoping to buy time for her to make another call to Qrow. Raven groaned and repeated that action when she saw the prices for gas here.

"This is highway robbery! So, I'm robbing you! Fill the car up and empty the register!" Raven said with her katana at the attendant's neck.

Ironic, that Raven wound up killing the same fake blondes Ace fought earlier and steal their expensive luxury cars (think: a Mercedes and a Ford Mustang). Claire rolled her eyes at this before getting in the Mercedes as Raven commandeered the Mercedes after capsuling the buggy. As the two left, the attendant idly took out the wallets out of the two corpses to pocket the cards and cash in their wallets not even bothering to call the cops. He had more "important" things to do! Ace was par for the course to his next destination unaware that six people would be soon to follow!

* * *

(A/N: Despite barely watching the show, RWBY's been on my mind a lot lately. So, yes, most of RWBY's "assets" are here. Yes, that would include most of the characters. However, the lore for a few would be drastically different for one being that there's no special Maiden powers or Grimm. You already noticed with the Schnee family running brothels instead of dust. What about the others? Well, that's mostly a surprise. I can spoil one thing; Ozpin and the main staff of Beacon are immortal. How will be explained in due time, my readers.)

 **(Ending Theme: The Boondocks Soundtrack - Unused Season 1 Music 2)**


	6. Ch55: Divine Comings and Goings

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

(A/N: The 55th Chapter! This marks a big step considering the other fanfictions. If this goes along smoothly, this could my longest run fanfiction than my original trilogy (which was 80+, counting the non-cannon stuff, side stories, and so forth).)

 **Opening Theme: Devault - Closer**

* * *

 **Chapter 55: Divine Comings and Goings**

* * *

 _(Current Date: June 1, Age 750)_

It took Ace a week to get back to the training grounds and another day to get across the training ground. But it was that June, he made it to Divine Crossing. The cave was beautiful having paths and walls of crystal. Ace had taken in the sights of the place unaware that he was followed. Raven and Claire had arrived shortly after with Raven going ahead inside. Claire had called Yang, but it went to voicemail. However, they were in the same town Ace stopped way on the way to Bridgetown still asleep in their hotel room. It was five a.m. in the morning after all.

 **[Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans OST 13 - Divine Crossing]**

Ace had worn the same gi as his previous journey to the training grounds last time. He had personally chosen to let the BlackTab keep working on the "final gi". Ever the ready, he walked down the winding paths of the cave taking in the sight even keeping his guard. Ace leapt up to high pathways instead of using the craved-out stairs occasionally. However, Ace would run into trouble as an imp had fired a flame attack to which Ace rolled out the way. His BlackTab idenitied the threat as a Miniature Demon. They bore a look like Mayakans with their ears and horns. The imp had a cape as well to accentuate his outfit. The imp was red skinned and was a Demon Denizen.

"I am the great Damien, the ruler of this crossing." Damien said haughtily. "An all-powerful youkai!"

"You're full of shit." Ace said simply sensing out the youkai in question.

"How rude. You're probably one of those bandits that were on the grounds nearby." Damien said crossing his arms.

"Like hell, I'd join them. I cleared them out eight days ago." Ace said. "Now out of my way."

"I commend you, but I can't let you pass." Damien said snapping his fingers. "Come to me, my minons."

Making a dramatic appearance is a Would-be Fighter (Lucy) and some random punk Pupil (Fer). Damien told the two get Ace but were swiftly slayed. They were fairly weak as obviously no one has come here to test their strength.

"My disciples!" Damien howled before glaring at Ace. "I'll have your head!"

A blue flame formed in his hand as he threw it as Ace who jumped up to dodge it. Forming ki into two kunai, Ace threw after the imp but caught Damien's cape. Damien ditched and used his Heighten technique to up his speed being moving deeper into the cave. Ace dashed through the cave sensing out for the imp but leapt up to higher levels. Slashing through Giant Bats, he discovered that Damien was waiting in the final room where Mutaito sealed the Evil Flame.

 **[Cues: NARUTO Path Of The Ninja - Soundtrack 8 – Evil]**

Ace was too late as Damien broke the seal to free him, but Ace dived down from above. Damien screamed as the Evil Flame consumed him possessing the youkai's mind. Ace shook his head for Damien thought he could control the Evil Flame and keep his mind.

"Now that I am free, I will go forth and gain more power for myself." Possessed Damien said as the body had mutated.

P. Damien was much taller and more menacing to the eye having the power to back up the bulk. Ace readied himself for a fight as the beastly Damien turned his glare on Ace.

"Well, I can't let you leave. So, your opponent is me." Ace said taking an aggressive combative stance.

 **[Cues: [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] - Boss Battle 1]**

 **Ace vs Possessed Damien**

"Gyarggh!" Damien raising his hand forming a medium sized flaming energy blast.

Ace had to fall to the floor dodge the blast as it missed and hit the wall. Ace knew that he to get the Evil Flame back into the pot to be sealed, but he had to weaken him first. Ace used his ki to construct a three-section stave to unleash a few polearm jabs to hit his chest and face. Damien had caught the stave after the third hit, but Ace released it to let the stave explode in the youkai's face blinding them for a moment.

 **[Cues: [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] - Ice Field]**

"Ice Claw!" Ace said forming ki around his hands.

He had to use Warper Edit to alter the ki around his hands to ice energy as he did not naturally have the control to mold them to ice yet. In a rush, Ace slashed Damien across his chest before using the claws to before a slashing uppercut which got the tainted blood to seep out the wounds of the youkai. Ace had taken some blow himself as he was slashed across his chest with the former imp's sharp claws. Ace was in pain and the force of it shattered his ice claws. However, Ace sprang up undaunted but his gi top was damaged and slowly soaked in the blood of his slowly healing wound.

"Cheap trick, but it won't work on me twice." Damien remarked forming his own glaive of flames. "I'll send you straight to Hell! Any last words?"

Ace unsheathed Rakurai as its metal glowed with a pink glow sparking violently. Ace looked down at the fearsome beast, and all the intention to finish this.

 **[Cues: Yoshii Kazuya - Chouzetsu Dynamic (Instrumental)]**

"Yeah. My sword, Rakurai,'s blade can shift to any material I desire. So, I figure if I can make it into something made of the Devilmite Beam. So, it's game over for you." Ace said tightening his grip causing his ki to flow over Rakurai. "Now die, foul demon!"

Ace charged as the two came to a clash both struggling for dominance before both leapt back firing off sword energy blasts that nailed each other. Ace took damage from Damien's sword blast, but the demon took a lot more damage from the sword blast from Ace. Ace pumped more energy into Rakurai causing it glow bright enough to light up the dim room.

They clashed several more time over the course of an hour before coming to a head near the pot where the Evil Flame was sealed.

"You see, Damien? I won't fall to you, because I burn with an awesome power!" Ace said using Rakurai to shatter Damien. "Now, take this! My drive, my will, my bonds, and all of my wrath! Devilmite Impalement!"

Rakurai was shoved into Damien getting the youkai to howl in pain feeling the energy of the Devilmite Beam tear up his insides. This was exhausting to Ace but tightened his grip on his sword. With a shout, he bisected the screaming Damien purging the Evil Flame out of his body. Of course, this killed the imp, but the Evil Flame remained.

 **[Music End]**

"I see you slayed that pathetic imp, young whelp. Maybe, I should make you my new host. Together, we'd rule the-gahhhh!" Evil Flame said as he was bound by green energy.

Ace's hands glowed green as he restrained Evil Flame and spun his around with delicacy and finesse.

"Not interested! How about I give you a one-way back in your seal! Mafūba!" Ace said directing Evil Flame back into the pot.

"NOOOOOO!" Evil Flame screamed as he was dragged back inside and sealed once again.

"I did it." Ace said panting.

"Damn. If I wasn't capable of having such endurance, I'd be too drained to move." Ace thought as he got up. "At least, he's back inside for now."

Ace heard a slow clap and immediately recognized the energy. He turned to see Raven who was rather impressed.

"Raven, what do you want?" Ace said giving her a bit of a glare.

"I watched for your duel with that imp, and I commend your strength. The offer is open for you to join my tribe." Raven said ceasing her clapping.

At the moment, Ace ki sensed himself and Raven. Thanks to that Evil Flame nearly killing him with those stabs in the sword, his Zenkai kicked him while his body healed. At the moment, Ace's strength had grown to where Ace was a bit more confident he could give Raven a bit of fight provided he took off his weighted wear.

"Don't you have a daughter to deal with?" Ace asked cleaning off the demon blood off his sword as he picked the fallen blade back up to sheath.

"No. If you desire, I could make her yours in exchange." Raven remarked.

"Firstly, Raven, fuck you. Secondly, your own motto is going to bite you in the ass someday. It did with your old team and it will with your tribe. However, I refuse to be the cause of that happen. I rather let you put enough rope to hang yourself." Ace remarked.

* * *

 **[Radical Highway – Sonic Adventure 2 [OST]]**

It seems that Raven was going to take no for an answer, as she swung her sword after me. Of course, I leapt into the air seeing that I may have struck a strike. Using ki, I stick my feet to the surface of a stalagmite. Thinking on my feet, I leapt off it and got out Kageyama's capsule. Nimbly dodging Raven's mid-air sword blasts that could have slashed me into pieces, I click the capsule and toss it to release my beloved bike.

Raven was dashing towards Kageyama, and I decided to merely switch to flying to get to the bike first. Turning it on and pumping a rush of ki into its system gets to rev off right on time. It may have shaken up the bike and I'd probably need to fix the thrusters, later on though. Racing through the caverns, I'm glad one of the modifications that last upgrade give way to the tires be more all-terrain. Raven came chase, but I wonder why did not use her powers of portals to merely appear in front of me. I had a feeling she was pulling a Yang by letting her anger control her. I made it out of the cave after nearly missing another blast. I do not look back as my focus is getting the hell out of the area. Racing across the Dead Field, I sense Raven and I could hear her car in hot pursuit of me. Making a sharp turn, I end up going into the caves in the training grounds. I hoped to lose them and not get lost in the caves. I was wrong to think I would not get lost.

 **[Cues: DragonBall Advanced Adventure - Level Two Theme]**

I had to try my best not to get jumped by other fighters wanting to brawl with me, more Strong Bears, and giant worms. Eventually, I had to return Kageyama to its capsule after one giant worm nearly got in covered in acid. I hacked the worm in two before bolting using Geppo to move faster only to end up cornered at a dead end.

"Shit!" I spat as I sensed Raven on her way to my location.

I look around for a way out to notice that's another path above the one I came through. Floating up to it, I spawned a sticky bomb. Nothing too strong, but it would keep Raven occupied long enough for me to get far enough away. I dropped it on the dead end's ground and it started beeping. Freeing Kageyama out of my capsule, I get on and start it up.

 **[Cues: Dragon Ball Advanced Adventure OST - Flight Theme]**

I took off on it slowly channeling my ki into it through the handlebars to increase my speed. The upper path was much clearer and more had a few sharp turns. The light would get brighter and, at the speed I was going, I'd quickly see why.

* * *

Raven came to the dead end only to get an explosion right in her face. Had it not been for power to form a portal to Claire, she would have nothing more than a burning wreck alongside the stolen car. Raven had several burns through, and she was livid Ace got away. Ace followed the path but that path lead to Ace running out of road. Ace was in the air and starting to scream his lungs out. It took him a minute to remember he and his bike could fly, and Ace sheepishly flipped on.

"Glad no one saw me scream like a little girl." Ace thought taking off. "The siblings would never let me live it down. Ever."

 **[Music Ends]**

Ace's first stop to find RWBY and gave them the rundown on what just happened. Given that it was seven in the morning, Yang was not in the mood for this and was completely fuming. Her hair flickered, and her eyes went red.

"Ace. I recommend you avoid me for a week starting now. Nothing against you, but I really don't want to see you after what you told me." Yang said trying to calm down.

Ace did not waste a second and decided that maybe it was high time to leave the North. As he was leaving, he could hear Yang's roars and swears which was key to speeding faster.

"Maybe I should take up a filler mission. Fiend Village is suddenly sounding really good!" Ace said to himself.

* * *

Bulma was in the midst of practicing her katas with her dao, Sardonyx. Much to her glee, she could use telekinesis to bring objects to her. She could not lift objects that weighed more than her at the moment, but she was glad either way.

"I wonder what Ace and Goku are up too." Bulma wondered as she cut through another training dummy.

* * *

(A/N: This chapter was written before 2018, thus I ask of you all to vote on the poll. Next up is a filler mission! Ace takes on the kingdom in "Goku Goes to Demon Land".)

 **Ending Theme: RWBY – I Burn**


	7. Ch56: Ace, A Sour Knight

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

(A/N: I'll be dealing with the dealing with filler episodes interspersed between the chapters. I'll be dealing with the fillers that interested me the most.)

 **Opening Theme: Devault - Closer**

* * *

 **Chapter 56: Ace, A Sour Knight**

* * *

 _(Current Date: June 4, Age 750)_

 **[Cues: Pokémon Sun & Moon OST - Hau'oli City (Day)]**

Lapis and Lazuli were enjoying their summer vacation without a care in the world. This crisp yet humid summer afternoon was out, and they wanted to enjoy it. Thus, they were out on the ocean swimming about with their aunt Opal who took the day off. Roshi was spying on them wanting to ogle Opal in her swimwear because Launch had left Kame House. Krillin, Yamcha, and Violet were hard at work training in Training Island's cave as per the norm.

"I'm going to miss Pamela." Lapis remarked. "She was fun to hang around with."

"You only liked her to gawk, Lapis." Lazuli said getting her twin to blush.

"Dear nephew, she's way too old for you." Opal said with a bit of a snicker.

Lapis pouted before splashing his aunt through a flail of his arms. Soon, a splash fight started which involved Opal having to move about much to Roshi's joy.

* * *

I had to admit, the road to the Fiend Village was quiet and peaceful. The kingdom in question was to the southeast, and I was currently blowing through the roads leading to the kingdom fittingly called Pleasant Path. It even had mushrooms growing around it reminding of the Paper Mario game I played in the past. Seeing the kingdom not too far away, I stop and look to the time.

 **[Cues: Final Fantasy VI - Figaro Castle (Edgar & Sabin's Theme) Orchestral Remix ( by Malcom Robinson Music))]**

Two in the afternoon. Great timing. I sped off toward the village, and the place was rather Middle Ages baring the fact it's supposed to be on the equivalent of the 80's (or 90s/2000s decided on when you got Dragon Ball). As I wheeled into the village, I got funny looks from the townsfolk, but, then again, I'm practically wearing modern clothes. I had bought a new black racing motorcycle jacket which overlapped with my white chang pao with the kanji for _kuro_ ("black") on the front along with my usual black martial arts shoes. Yes, the chang pao was of apparently the same brand of clothes Mercenary Tao bought for himself. I originally did not want to buy one, but it was on sale and I tried it on. I actually really like the outfit. Either way, I head up to the castle which I'm stopped by a guard in heavy armor.

"Halt! This is the castle of King and Queen Kress. State your business." The _female_ guard said to me.

"That is for the king and queen. I seek an audience with them both concerning the presence of foul entities here." I said.

"Hmph, a whelp like you take on a demon? Don't make me laugh…." The guard said laughing in my face.

I socked her with my new technique that utilized my tail to make it hard as iron by coating in energy. Basically, it's my take on Armament Haki mixed with Iron Tail. I held back but the force of it slapped her unconscious shattering her helmet. I check to see if she's still breathing before continuing inside. At the doors to the throne room, I casually kick open the doors.

* * *

Queen and King Kress both jumped in their thrones at the sudden event. The servants and stuff all looked at the "oddly dressed" teenager who brazenly kicked open the door like he owned the place.

"I'm looking for King and Queen Kress." Ace said before turning to the duo on the throne.

"I am King Merlin Kress and this is my wife, Mirabella. But, I ask who you are to brazenly enter my throne room?" Merlin said glaring at Ace.

"My name is Ace Blackthorn, traveling martial artist and champion of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. I came because I heard you got a demon problem." Ace said calmly getting the people around him spooked.

"Yes, we do have a problem. Our beloved daughter, Misa, was kidnapped two nights ago by Shula." Queen Mirabella said fearfully. "We'll pay any price for her return."

"Have a feast ready for me." Ace said walking away. "I'll trail Shula, and deal with him. I've gotten by information on this "king" of the Demon World."

Getting on Kageyama, he sped off to the shock of everyone else.

"He's got to be crazy." One of the jesters said.

"Did you not see the kanji on the shoulder of his outfit? That's the symbol of the great Master Roshi. He may be young, but he obviously trained under him." Another jester said.

That actually got King Kress's hopes up.

 _(Current Date: June 7, Age 750)_

Three days later on the seventh of June, Ace had soon arrived at the gate leading to the Demon World where his Black Tab explained that Shula's one of the five rulers of this hellhole. However, Shula was the only ruler still ruling. Ace knew Dabura was still with the imp wizard in space somewhere. He learned of the fates of the other rules. **Demigra** was sealed in the Crack of Time (Ace made a note to ensure Demigra's death early.), **Mechikabura** was also sealed away in the realm someplace (Ace still made a note to kill him too merely to piss off his grandkids), and **Mirayo** was apparently sucked into a portal and hadn't been heard from since.

Much to Ace's relief, Shula was essentially the weakest of the bunch of them still.

"At least the bastard is filler." Ace thought. "And the other two are video game only."

 **[Cues: Final Fantasy VI - Kefka (Orchestral Remix)]**

Ace drove forward reaching the gate heard open by Shula's cursed sword before coming a stop. Capsulizing the bike, he walked up to be confronted by two demons. The first one a very large demon, with round ears, gray skin, and a stereotypical Viking helmet and wear. He wielded two weapons, a large staff, and a sword. This was Gola. The second demon was a woman with light-pink colored skin, red hair, pointy ears, and wears a blue crown on her head. Her primary weapon is a kunai-like weapon tied to a red string. She wore a leotard with legging and boots. This was Melee.

"We are the guardians to the Demon Realm. We will…" Gola said before Ace abruptly slashed his throat with Rakurai. "Garkkkkkk!"

Gola choked on his blood before falling over dead and Ace's white chang pao was stained with drops of blood. Ace looked over at the horrified Melee who looked like she wanted to piss herself. She tried to run only for Ace to spawn a Gamecube leaving with one-way trip to be sealed inside. Considering Ace's experiences with demons since the beginning, he was taking no chances. He sent the sealed Gamecube to his inventory within his BlackTab before continuing inside. The Demon Realm was rather jovial for a place where the worst of the worst was supposed to be. Shula's castle was easy to find, and Ace went ahead inside.

 **[Cues: 02-The Mines of Narshe-FFVI OST]**

Opting for surreptitiousness, Ace used Henge to disguise himself as a Towa look-a-like. He learned that there was going to be a party to celebrate and there was plans to deflower Misa afterwards to take her purity. Apparently, they needed it for power and corrupting her. Ace had to slit a couple throats before finding Misa locked a rather lavish room. The princess was about Goku's age and matched Chi-Chi's height and body. She had her mother's brown hair and her father's eye color. Princess Misa looked completely depressed and fearful, and Ace worked on picking the lock with the fang of the dead demon he just slayed that was supposed to be guarding the door. Once the lock was picked, he opened the room frightening Misa.

"Please don't hurt me." She squeaked in fear.

Ace broke his Henge showing Misa his true appearance.

"You're not a woman or a demon." Misa said in confusion.

"No, I came to recuse you." Ace said calmly. "You're Princess Misa of the Kress royal family, right?"

She nodded, and Ace explained he took the job of saving her. Misa asked how he was sneak her past the guards and Shula. It was a simple matter of sealing her into a spawned glass necklace using the Mafuba which unlike Melee did not drain too much energy. Misa was floating a clear void within the necklace's main orb able to see the outside as Ace put it around his neck. Next up was spawning a life-sized doll of Misa and stuff it full of explosives to nuke the castle. He put the dummy under the covers of the bed and poured gasoline all over the room leading a trail out to the door before closing it behind him. Tossing the gas can to the side, Ace made his way to escape the realm.

 **[Cues: 08-Kefka-FFVI OST]**

Ace had made it to the ground floor where Shula was fighting against another demon to which Ace stayed a bit to watch.

"Demon Spiral Fist!" Shula said concentrating Ki into his arm.

This created a large coil of energy that spirals around his arm, and Ace remembered it could nullify energy attacks.

"Totally taking that technique for myself. I'll have to change the name later on." Ace thought recording Shula using it with his BlackTab.

Ace could have left, and Shula would be none the wiser until it was too late. However, Ace recalled a weakness of Shula, and had a devious idea in mind. Leaping into the center of the arena, Ace brought his hands to his head.

"Solar Flare!" Ace cried out unleashing an unbearable blinding light.

Being that the Demon World was in constant darkness, they were not used to bright lights. Thus, this was basically torture to them. Misa was also blinded by the light which was good considering what Ace was about to do next. Unsheathing Rakurai, he wordlessly triggered "Solar Saber" making the metal pure light energy. Shula was sliced in two from the stomach and, from there, Ace went on a hack and slash frenzy slaughtering demons left and right. It would be about twenty minutes before Misa regained her sight to see to her shock all of the demons in pieces or worse. Ace had slayed them all, and his chang pao was no longer white, but a bloody red.

 **[Music Ends]**

Rakurai was soaked in so much demon blood as the BlackTab told him that his sword gained existence on an astral plane. Ace sheathed his sword and silently walked out of there but not before planting a ki kunai on the door to Misa's prison. He tore out Shula's sword out to close the gate for good as he left, and the place exploded. The sword in question was an eerie Six-Branched Sword, and Ace ultimately decided to keep it as a trophy sending it inside his BlackTab. It was then he freed Misa out of the necklace.

"Oh, thank you for saving me, brave knight." Princess Misa remarked.

"Ain't no knight. I'm a martial artist." Ace corrected. "The way back to your kingdom will take a couple of days."

"You should rest as it is late." Misa said pointing to the sky as it was dark out.

Ace looked to BlackTab to which its clock revealed in was way past 11p.m. noting time shifted differently in the realm.

"Crap. It felt like an hour I was in there." Ace said bitterly as his stomach growled. "Well, we should get moving. I'd rather not stay anywhere near here."

"Agreed." Misa remarked as they began to walk.

* * *

 **[Cues: Kenichiro Nishihara - Childhood Interlude]**

Kageyama was unavailable to me at the moment as I had to fix the thrusters leaving us to walk. I could risk using the bike, but I did not want any damage to the thrusters. After a bit of walking, I decided to throw caution to the wind. I picked up Misa and I took off into the air.

"I didn't know you could fly!" Misa said impressed.

"Martial artist." I coolly stated. "But either way, what's up with that Shula prick?"

"Well, I remember him saying he needed my "virgin blood" to restore an old demon's youth." Misa said puzzled. "He was going to take it when he and I consummated."

I paled. If the old demon in question was Dabura's grandfather, I might have saved the world from that can of worms. I was gladder I burned down the castle to possibly destroy any research he had.

"He wanted to make me like them and said he would on our wedding night. I barely know enough about bedroom matters." Misa said before perking up. "But you came and saved me!"

"It's no sweat, Misa." I said before landing on a road with a fork in it.

 **[Cues: Night - MySims Kingdom]**

I had flown us about five miles away from that accursed place and I was in the mood for some sleep. I quickly opened up my house capsule which spooked Misa.

"What? Never seen a capsule?" I asked.

"Are you some kind of witch?" Misa asked worried.

"Even if I was, a male magic user is called a warlock. Secondly, I'm not one." I said opening the door for her to come in.

I explain the setup and she ran off to the bathroom to shower. I go into the garage idea and release Kageyama out of its capsule to start repairing it. As I got the blowtorch, my BlackTab rang playing the Dragon Ball theme. Goku was calling and with a verbal compound the BlackTab accepts the call.

"Hey Goku…" I said as I begin using the blowtorch to fix the thrusters.

"Hey Ace, I hope I did not interrupt your sleep." Goku said cheerfully.

"No, I was up late saving someone. The usual jazz. Got a new sword and a new technique for my trouble. All and all, it's been a long day. What about you?" I said finally getting the frayed thrusters fixed.

"I fought against Sky Dragon on a royal match in a distant land." Goku said excitedly.

I realized he was relaying the events of the "Goku vs Sky Dragon" filler, but I noticed small changes here and there in Goku's retelling. Either way, I was glad he was all right.

"Well, Goku. I should go. I'll tell you more about my own adventure when I'm not exhausted while fixing Kageyama." I said. "Night."

"Bye, Ace." Goku said before hanging up.

I put the blowtorch back in its place and leave the garage for Kageyama to cool off. I look to the BlackTab to see that Goku's not too far away from me. In fact, he's due about 10 miles North of me which explains why I could faintly sense him. I don't dwell on it too long as I go to my fridge and devour some leftovers. Thank heavens, for ki. I was not sure what kind of food Misa would eat, and so I had to start cooking a basic meal for her. While doing so, Misa came out of the shower…without a towel on. Maybe it was the heavy clothes she wore before, but Misa was certainly pulling a Hinata in hiding a svelte figure. I wanted to try not to look, but Misa seemed unfazed by being naked in the first place. So, I go back to work on cooking for her.

"Not sure on what you like, so I'm making a soup." I said stirring the pot. "You know, you're the second princess I meet."

"You know other princesses?" Misa said with mild amusement.

"Mao Chi-Chi of the Mao Kingdom. She's more of a bandit princess in a sense." I said taking the soup off the fire.

"I bet she gets to travel a lot." Misa said as I put two bowls of soup on the table. "And this has a rather strong scent."

"It's a simple mix of potatoes, spring onions, carrots, dasheens, dumplings, and leftover chickened cooked up in up a broth. Reminds me of home before home." I said as I swiftly ate my soup.

"I'm quite jealous. You're free to travel the world." Misa said between bites. "I'm bound to my kingdom. It's quite stuffy at times."

The more I talk to her, the more I realize she's more of a "bandit princess material" than Chi-Chi is. Sure, Chi-Chi can fight, but if anything, Misa is much more tomboyish than her. Soon, we finish our meals, and I toss on a pair of pajama pants to sleep in. I was going to offer clothes for Misa to sleep in, but she passed on it.

"Between you and me, I've always had trouble with sleeping in sleepwear. The ones I wear are too constrictive." Misa admitted.

My solution was to merely spawn her an oversized t-shirt to put on which at least she accepted. She plops down on the bed and was out like a light in seconds. I laid on the right side of the bed looking up on the ceiling. I think on my family, worried about my siblings. Would Ryker do my duty of being the clan heir well? Hell, I barely got to take that role considering what happen. Would I be able to take the reins, and should I even do so? I look to my BlackTab and pull up the photo of the family all together at the beach. The fate of my cousins also had me worried. Considering Uncle Kaneda and Aunt Katsumi I are not the best people to be parents. That and I swear Jōshō might be close to becoming a supervillain, if he isn't one already. I wonder what Katsumi II and Tatsuya are up to as well. I do hope Ryo is looking after them to keep their innocence. I look to my BlackTab and try to call Ryker. It fails as the BlackTab alerts me it cannot connect to the others. I tried Ryder. Nothing. I tried Kenji. Nothing. It failed again with Evie. I can't even call Kaa-san or Tou-san. I turn off the BlackTab and put it to charge. I may have friends here and Goku's basically my honorary brother, but I'd never felt more isolated.

* * *

(A/N: Yes, I'm subverting once again. Princess Misa is a lot like Peach from the Mario games in the early days, never given much in personality. Thus, I took the approach the Super Mario comics did in giving a bit of original flavor. I felt it would be interesting to make Misa a subversion to Chi-Chi. Many tend to have Chi-Chi as the tomboy to Bulma's girly-girl, but arguably that is not really true. Considering Bulma's personality and actions as a whole, she does come off as a bit more tomboyish than Chi-Chi. This, Misa's personality was born. Think a much more curious, adventurous, and less innocent Star Butterfly. I've also decided to make Misa a bit of a temporary traveling companion. Next up, the journey continues through another filler adventure on the way to Kress Castle. I've also given Ace a bit of angst to hopefully to avert the Angst? What Angst? trope.)

 **Ending Theme - Sonic X Ending 1 Japanese (Mi-Ra-I)**


	8. Ch57: Counterterrorism and Cures

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

(A/N: I'll be dealing with the dealing with filler episodes interspersed between the chapters. I'll be dealing with the fillers that interested me the most.)

 **Opening Theme: Devault - Closer**

* * *

 **Chapter 57: Counterterrorism and Cures**

* * *

(This segment took place on June 7th while Ace was in the Demon Realm, thus that is why it is italicized.)

 _Raven Branwen was currently fleeing her tribe's hideout. Raven had never taught of Ace's words that her actions would come to bite her in the ass. Of course, in all fairness, Raven did expect to come to meet up with her tribe to find them all slaughtered. It was obvious that was not Ace's doing, but Raven realized exactly who did as she found her daughter beating one of the living demanding to know where Raven was. The fact that her three friends were there and Yang's hair flickering with her eyes red was bad signs. Raven's own motto would have compelled her to confront and the honor of the clan would have had avenge. However, the Id of her brain took over, and she fled. She practically told her, "the strong survive" to justify her running. She even ditched Claire behind. Speeding down the road, Raven was planning her next move._

* * *

 _(Current Date: June 8, Age 750)_

Being that the two of them went to bed at around midnight, the two were still asleep. Ace's BlackTab had turned on to blare the alarm waking the both up.

"Five more minutes." Misa groaned.

Ace groaned as he got up to take up his BlackTab to see it was eight in the morning. He got out of bed and dragged himself into the shower to take a bath. It was a quick shower, and Ace promptly got dressed. He had to spawn a new chang pao to wear as he had to begrudgingly get rid of his old one as it soaked in demon blood. So, Ace now wore a black chang pao with the family kanji on the chest outline in lime green and the Turtle School kanji on the right shoulder outlined in orange. The obi around Ace's waist was lime green. He redonned the motorcycle jacket which somehow did not get strained with demon blood. He got a pair of lime green fingerless motorcycle gloves and biker boots. Ace came out the bathroom to let Misa go in to shower. Ace got his sheathed sword on his side and got to spawning a few more objects. Clothes for Misa to wear and a travel bag for her were put on the couch as Ace got his own bag over his shoulder and his BlackTab clipped to his left side. Misa came out of the bathroom and find the clothes Ace spawned. Misa found herself in metallic purple bikini armor, dark purple gloves and boots, a red cape attached to the shoulder blades of the armor, and a blue helmet.

"This is armor?" Misa asked.

"Yeah, Chi-Chi wears it. Figured, it'd be appropriate for the journey. If I had dressed you like a typical princess, we'd be a target for bandits to rob us. So here." Ace said handing her a switchblade. "Just in here."

Ace had to attach it to her side using tiny magnets as Misa got her bag packed with her old clothes. Then, Ace wheeled out Kageyama out of the garage. Misa came out of the capsule house as Ace returned the house to a capsule.

"I'll need to do grocery shopping soon." Ace said pocketing the capsule.

Ace got on Kageyama as Misa had to ease herself on the backseat behind holding onto Ace tightly.

"Hang on, Misa!" Ace said revving Kageyama's engine.

 **[Cues: Sonic OVA- South Island Theme]**

They were off as Ace decided to take the fork leading more to the mountains. Misa was screaming at first but grew to enjoy the thrill of racing through the mountains at such speeds. Ace was really not worrying of the alternate path he took and wanted to enjoy the road ahead. Of course, this could only lead to another adventure within the "filler lands".

 **[Cues: [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] - Cutscene 3]**

"Oh, come on, please don't eat me!" A young woman yelped as she was held up like a piece of meat. "I won't taste good as I'm all skin and bones."

She was being held her up a fearsome tiger man, the notorious Tiger Thief, who was one of the retired generals of the Kuma Mercenary Clan. He was not hungry to eat her, yet, and dropped the girl on the ground.

"Please, you need to help save my village." She pleaded.

Tiger Thief thought about it but decided to merely skewer her instead. Before the bear could attack, Ace made a dramatic drift to come to a stop.

"Hey, you apart of the Kuma Clan?" Ace asked.

Tiger Thief nodded before Ace unsheathed Rakurai and Tiger Thief recognized the blade which formerly belonged to Ritanko. Before the tiger man could go for his sword, Ace used his superior iaido to behead the thief faster than he could get his sword. The village girl could only look dumb-folded at the person not much older than her effectively slay a beastly man that held her up with ease. Misa was not surprised but winced at the brutality.

 **[Cues: [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] - Cutscene 1]**

"Miss, you okay?" Ace asked. "What's your name?"

"Chao. Chao Queso." Chao said nervous. "And you are?"

"Ace Blackthorn, traveling martial artist and professional asskicker. The lady behind me is Princess Misa Kress of Fiend Village." Ace said making introductions. "What did you do to piss that guy off?"

"I escaped my village to find help to get rid of two men who took over our village. Thank you for saving me, but I ask of you to please help us." Chao pleaded.

"Depends on what's in it for me." Ace asked. "I do want to get Misa here back home in one piece."

Chao was thinking of what to offer having no idea what he would want.

"He doesn't seem like the type to care about money at all…" Chao thought before gulping. "Maybe I can appeal to his baser instincts."

"I'll pay you in with my body. I'll let you have your way with me if you help deal with the village." Chao said lowly.

Chao was no saint, and she was willing to offer her body to save her hometown. Ace looked her over and Ace stepped off his bike.

"Throw in a meal, and you're got yourself a deal. Now tell me about the problem you got in your village." Ace said.

"There are two guys who call themselves "demon kings", but they are not really demons nor kings. Terror Ginkaku and Plague Kinkaku are a part of the Kinkaku Gang. They use a mystic gourd called the Crimson Gourd of Mist. It traps people in there and turns them into water for them to drink. They're killed off our village's fighters and anyone who dares to oppose them." Chao explained.

Ace did not recognize it yet but felt this was very familiar somehow.

"That sounds dreadful." Misa explained.

"Now I remember. That gourd is one of the treasured tools of the twin demon brothers from Journey to the West." Ace remarked.

Chao was confused alongside Misa, but Chao went out.

"But that's not the worse part. They plan to seal my neighbor's infant son and my godson, Chensei, in the gourd for not being able to say his name. He's only two weeks old!" Chao said frantic and worried.

 **[Cues: One Piece OST - Overtaken]**

The air seemed to get cold as Chao and even Misa seemed surprised by the sudden change in Ace's expression. It was one of determination, one of drive, and one that promised pain to who pissed him off. Ace realized exactly what he walked into and made his decision. He lifted Chao's chin to look into her black spheres.

"Chao. You won't need to worry in paying me with your body." Ace said in a determined tone. "I'll do it free of charge. You don't need hired help, what you need is a hero."

Chao seemed humbled by this and Misa could not help but smile at Ace's sense of heroism. Chao was thankful of Ace's gesture taking in his appearance with his roguish smile. A faint blush came up on her face as Ace turned away to plug his BlackTab into Kageyama. On the right side of Kageyama materialized a side car with a similar paintjob.

"Get in." Ace said gesturing to it.

Chao dusted herself off and got in to which Ace strapped her in before getting back on.

"How far do I need to go?" Ace asked.

"My village is on the second mountain up ahead, Mt. Magus. This is Mt. Frog." Chao remarked.

"Well hi-ho freaking Chrono!" Ace said revving the bike before speeding off.

 **[Music Ends]**

Not too far away, Goku was just passing through Fiend Village for breakfast and felt a shiver up his spine. One he would soon forget. On route for Patch, Team RWBY felt that shiver as well.

"Ace is pissed." Ruby said simply. "He's pulling a Yang."

* * *

I race through the mountain before getting into Magus Mountain. The mountain's roads were craved making it easier for me to traverse with my passengers. Soon, we arrive at the village. The stone sign said, "Mitsuda Village", but it was spray painted with the stupid brothers' insignia. I wheel into the mountain village as it was in a clearing of. Think the small town of South Park but Asian. I met Chao's father, Crème, who ran a café. Misa and I got a small breakfast there, and I look at Crème with a look of determination.

"Tell where I can find Terror and Plague." I say which scared everyone in the room except Chao and Misa.

"I've gotten him to come and help our village, and he's going it out of the goodness of his heart." Chao said with a blush. "He's a true knight."

"Most certainty, he is quite chivalrous." Misa remarked.

I roll my eyes at this, but whatever makes them happy. Sure, I may be slightly heroic, but I'm way too gray to be called a knight. Either way, I ask Crème about the whereabouts of the Super Douchebag Brothers, and he explains that they live in the fanciest home in town.

 **[Cues: The Boondocks Soundtrack - Ed and Rummy Season 2 Theme]**

For two gangbangers, they were really dumb for flaunting their wealth by living in the middle of town in a fancy home. In a town where everyone looks poor, you're asking to be robbed. I approached the home and float up to the roof. I could have done this at night, but I was in no mood to wait. I unsheathed Rakurai and say quietly, "Peridot Parry", to have the blade's metal became a shimmering peridot blade. I easily use it to cut apart the attic's vent shaft to get entry. Second flaw, why do these two need a big house? The smaller the place, the less ways to break in. Then again, I see the attic is filled to the brim with cash. But, this world has capsules, damn it. I slip downstairs and search for the brothers. I found one asleep on his bed, and I sigh with annoyance. A silt throat later, I left the room. That was Plague I just killed, and it was too easy. Terror's watching TV. I could fight him, but I notice he had a woman there. Upon, sneaking behind, what I assume is, Plague's couch, I see that the woman was servicing him, and Terror was not wearing pants. Where's the gourd? Out of his reach.

 **[Music End]**

* * *

Plague knew this woman he was currently in intense coitus was using him for his money, but he did not care. She pleased him and that was all that mattered. He enjoyed his position as leader of the town and the power, respect, and money. It was why Deanna's back to him back, to appreciate her smooth pale skin and her plump backside. He was not paying attention to the gourd which Ace had used telekinesis to bring it to him. He also did not realize that Deanna ducked to let him get a finger beam right through the eyes killing him.

"I noticed you did not try to warn him that I was here." Ace said warily.

She rose off the now dead shaft of Plague to her feet. Deanna was a slender girl of a moderately curvaceous frame with neck-length red hair and black eyes. She had a small diamond tattoo on her right shoulder, a pair of small white hoop earrings, and had a visible path of red hair between her legs. She was currently naked at the moment as her clothes were strewn on the floor. Ace was surprised to see a DC character here despite it being a minor character. A quick check of the BlackTab give Ace relief it was only her and her mother here. To Ace's relief, her mother was not mutated, but still an assassin. Putting the BlackTab away, Deanna spoke.

"It's not really a problem. If he dies, I can leave with even more money." Deanna said apathetically.

"So, her personality is basically the same. Still a spoiled, greedy, stuck-up, and unlikeable bitch." Ace thought.

"That money belongs to the village." Ace said darkly glaring at her. "You're been living off their suffering."

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad." Deanna said. "My mother's an assassin."

"They were going to seal a baby in this fucking gourd!" Ace spat with his grip on it.

"Huh, so they were serious about it?" Deanna said uncaring.

Ace was tempted to use the gourd on her, but he knew she was not even worthy of going out like that. The heated glare on Deanna made her raise an eyebrow.

"Look, there's no need to kill me." Deanna said. "I'm an innocent victim."

"Bullshit. You're a pretty shit liar." Ace said strained. "Figured, that mother of hers would have thought you how."

"She only does send me money." Deanna said with a shrug.

"And you've never worked a day in your life." Ace hissed.

"So, I'm wealthy. Why would I need to preform labor?" Deanna said with her hands on her hips. "Now, I'll be leaving."

She got her black belly baring shirt, puzzle themed orange jacket, jeans, and slip on shoes. Ace got in her way when she raised for the wad of cash on the table.

"Oh, you'll get your money, but I had a demand. You leave this town." Ace said. "And that wad there is all you'll take with you along with your things."

Deanna rolled her eyes annoyed at Ace's heroism.

"Your heroism is annoying, but you have a sword so, fine." Deanna said dryly.

Ace made sure Deanna got only her things and made sure she did not try to smuggle any more cash.

"Something tells me, you come from money." Deanna said. "The clothes and that look in your eyes."

"You're half wrong. While my family is wealthy…we at least that don't treat money like it's the only important. When we have so much, money loses its luster. At least to me, I don't really care for it." Ace said.

Deanna seemed to grow a small smile.

"Tell me, you wouldn't happen to need a girlfriend, wouldn't you?" Deanna asked sultry.

"I'm sorry, but you're more of a cheap lay than a long-term investment." Ace said subtly digging at her.

"Your loss." Deanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Ace watched her take out a capsule for a jet copter outside and take off. Ace made a mental note to kill her mother knowing the world would be a better place without her. Plus, it would cut the gravy train for Deanna.

"Speaking of lady pains, there's still Melee sealed in that GameCube. What should I even do with her?" Ace thought.

Ace decided to keep her sealed for now until later on. Ace left the house to let the town know that the Kinkaku Gang's all dead. Money and stolen objects were returned to the rightful owners and a party was held late into the night. Misa and most of the town were asleep whether from exhaustion or passed out from too much liquor. Ace was seating up on the roof on the former Kinkaku home as he had chosen for him to stay there for the time being. Chao had called him in, and he came getting a tackle hug from her.

"Thank you for saving our town. I'm surprised you didn't even take any of the treasures. There was plenty for you." Chao said.

"Don't need me. I have plenty of money." Ace said.

The gourd was currently in his backpack inside the house.

"Though I wonder where Deanna is. I'd figure she'd be here wanting to act like a victim to get some of the money. When those two came, she sided with them for more money." Chao said sorely.

"Send her packing with none of it. She was in the house when I killed them, but I let her go with her things and a small wad of cash. Could you believe her mother was an assassin?" Ace said.

"All the more reason for me to hate that cunt. I didn't even know. She could have had her mom save us." Chao said bitterly.

"Feh. Doesn't matter, she's gone." Ace remarked.

Chao seemed to warm up hugging Ace from behind to which the martial artist sighed with relief.

"You know, I do feel you deserve a reward for all that you done." Chao said warmly. "And I think I know exactly want to reward you."

"So, this a booty call?" Ace asked bluntly.

Chao chuckled at the crudeness of that question and lightly kissed his neck getting a blush out of Ace.

"Chao. Before we do this, I can't really form a relationship being friends." Ace said lowly.

"That's all right. The path I plan to go is different than yours, so I doubt we could either way. But let's enjoy the night we have together." Chao said.

"Well, we could do it the third bedroom. I assume that's Deanna's room." Ace remarked.

The two teens went up to the bedroom locking the door behind them. Chao's lips crashed onto Ace's before an exchange of tongues was made. In a surprising bout of strength, Chao had Ace against the wall exploring his mouth a bit longer before they broke for air. Ace started to kick off his shoes and undo the chang pao putting the sword and BlackTab on the nightstand. Once down to his boxers, Chao went for it pulling them down.

"Huh. I wasn't expected you to be so endowed. Puberty hit you hard." Chao said putting her hand on it to lightly stroke it. "It's a bit veiny though."

"It is a bit overgrown." Ace admitted. "It'll probably look less tense when I get older."

Before Chao could react, Ace got her on top of the bed lightly trailing kisses down her neck which left hickeys on her neck.

"You're leaving marks, Ace." Chao said lightly breathing.

Ace could only chuckle as she began to undress yourself with Ace helping. Chao's body was still coming a long and she was still rather slender. Her modest yet growing bust lay under a blue and white striped bra which she unclipped. Her nipples were stiff and a light brown color. Ace instinctively got to sucking on one and lightly tugging on the other.

"I assume from the size late A, early B. So cute." Ace said as his tail twitches.

"Thanks…..ahnn! You're clearly experienced. Well, so am I for the most part." Chao admitted.

"Oh, thank kami, someone's who's not a virgin." Ace said trailing downwards.

"I am still one, but no hymen. That broke thanks to toys." Chao remarked.

Ace had a rather surprised look on his face hearing that.

"What? You try living here with the Stupid Brothers? The stress of that will drive you to either drink, smoke, or fuck yourself. Considering we're both too young to get liquor or smokes, it's the latter for us." Chao said matter of fact.

"Fair enough." Ace said peeling down her panties.

Down between her legs was more or less peach fuzz which made it easier for Ace to readily lick. Chao stopped him after only one.

"I don't want to rush her, but I rather you take the plunge now." Chao remarked.

Ace hurriedly spawned two pills out of BlackTab which she slipped one down Chao's throat with a kiss.

"Silphium. It's a natural birth control." Ace explained before eating his.

"Well then, I guess you can go all out." Chao said with a smirk.

 **And he did**.

* * *

 _(Current Date: June 9, Age 750)_

I awoke feeling rather rested, and that night was Chao was the most casual fling I had so far. Chao was still asleep beside me curled to the other side of the bed. I check the time to see its ten in the morning. High time for me to leave and get Misa back home. At least according to the map, the mountain will cut the journey in half if the follow the trading route path. I get up, quickly shower, and eat breakfast before getting dressed. I settle for wearing a black Hanfu (Han Chinese-style) robe with a gray cloak and black pants. Under the robe is a blue undershirt, and I slip back on the weighted shoes and studded armbands. Basically, the outfit slightly resembles what a future Tien would wear and it's an odd choice for me, but I felt like this outfit would do well. With my backpack on, under my cloak, and my sword and BlackTab on my sides, I was almost ready to leave. I take the stuff I took out of my pockets last night and put it back into my pockets. Then, I finally wake Chao up.

"What time is it?" Chao said.

"Adventure time. For me, at least. It's 10 am for everyone else." I say amusingly.

Chao got up and I was surprised she was not limping like Bulma or Violet was. I'll give her points for that. A trail of my spunk was all over her backside though and I snickered. As she went to shower, I went to look for Misa. I find her in Plague's old room asleep. I also notice her armor and things were on the table. I gently wake her up and she opens her sleepy eyes.

"Misa, it's time for breakfast. We're burning daylight." I said.

She springs up and rushes to shower not seeming to care she was running past me naked. Oh well, I go downstairs and wait for them. Misa comes down back in the armor getup and Chao trails along. Chao invited us other her dad's café for a hero's breakfast. Considering the light meals, I've been having lately, it's a welcome sight to see a mountain of food. Although, I think I scared Misa with how much I've eaten. Misa and I thank them for your hospitality and the food before we were ready to live. I had gotten out Kageyama, and this time Misa got on the sidecar. I revved up the engine to only to hear Chao say wait. She had come up with a messenger bag around her shoulder.

"I need your help with something." Chao said panting a bit. "Now that you freed my village. I realize that there's no one to defend my home. That's why I realize I need to step up. I wanted to ask if you could take me to Beacon Academy, if you can."

Her saying that was the reminder that pieces (if not most) of Remnant was a part of this world. Now that I think on it, the history of this world will differently be different with the likes of Ozpin being around. However, Beacon's back in the North. Eh. I guess I can pay Jingle Village a visit while on the way there. I quickly materialized another sidecar for Chao to board.

"Get in." I said as she happily takes her seat to strap in.

"Thanks a bunch." Chao said.

 **[Cues: Golden Boy OST - Headphone Music]**

"No sweat. First thing's first, I have to drop Misa home. So, off to Kress Castle!" I said revving Kageyama.

The town bid us goodbye as I took off down that trading route. It was good to be on the road again, and I had plans for training in the horizon. As a last tribute, I made sure to have a long drink of the water from that crimson gourd to down the strength of the warriors that fell to the brothers before storing it away in the BlackTab's inventory. I can only hope I'll do them proud at least.

* * *

(A/N: The poll's closed and most of you want to see the filler episodes get treatment. Ironically, I already did the last two chapters them before New Year's. Either way, in second place was for Ace to develop new techniques and setup for future plot points. With this chapter, I'll be giving a bit of everything. Next you, wrapping up the dealings with Misa, and it's off to Vale! I bet you did not expect Deanna Clay and Inque of all people. I needed Deanna Clay to play as a bit of a parallel to Maron.)

(A/N: 10-30-2018 – I re-edited chapters 51-57 on account of me noticing plenty of errors I missed. They've been fixed for a better read.)

 **Ending Theme: Golden Boy OST – Headphone Music**


	9. Ch58: Goodbye Misa, Vale Awaits

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

(A/N: I bet that you're all curious to see how Ozpin fits into all this. Let's just say with him here, the Dragon World is going to be quite different from canon.)

 **Opening Theme: Devault - Closer**

* * *

Chapter 58: Goodbye Misa, Vale Awaits

* * *

(Current Date: June 11, Age 750)

 **[Cues: Final Fantasy VI - Figaro Castle (Edgar & Sabin's Theme) Orchestral Remix]**

The roar of the motorcycle had the citizens turn to see Ace, Chao, and Misa roll into their village speeding past that late morning. Ace wore a similar set of clothes from the Hanfu he had on two days ago. Misa was still in the armor getting odd looks from everyone. Chao wore a dark pink high-neck sporty jacket with a single black line at the center, a white short sleeved undershirt, black shorts, white socks and pale pink Converses. Chao's hair was done in a sporty bob cut. The trio arrived at the castle and Mirabella tackle-hugged her daughter.

"Misa, you're safe! I was so worried." Mirabella remarked.

"What took you so long?" Merlin asked with a raised eyebrow. "And who's this other girl?"

"That's Chao. As for my reason, I had to slay some more stragglers. It's no big deal, and if anything, I got you a town's trading route opened up for your kingdom." Ace said calmly.

"And what in heaven's name is my daughter wearing?" Merlin asked incuriously.

"Bandit wear. I couldn't doll her up as a princess in lieu of bandits being all over the place. Either way, I've returned your daughter. No need to pay me, as I got several cool items of the corpses of Shula and his demon brethren." Ace remarked. "Now I bid your family goodbye for now. I must be going on my journey."

 **[Cues: Final Fantasy VI OST - Cyan's Theme ~ Doma Castle Theme]**

"If I may, why are you journeying?" Mirabella asked curiously.

"Well, I am currently training for the World Martial Arts Tournament which is about less than two years away. My old sensei insisted me, and my best friend travel the world. He and I went our separate ways." Ace explained.

"Wait, that friend of yours wouldn't happen to be Son Goku? He passed through here just yesterday." Merlin explained.

"Well, that's nice." Ace said. "Well Misa, this is goodbye."

"Ace, thank you. I'll never forget your bravery." Misa said hugging Ace.

Ace returned it stroking her hair before breaking away. He gave a bow before leaving with Chao.

"So, it's off to Beacon?" Chao asked.

"We can use the flight move on Kageyama. We'll be in the North before nightfall." Ace said as they walked across the drawbridge where Kageyama waited across it.

The female knight stepped aside at the sight of Ace traumatized of what he did to her last time he was here, but Ace did not pay her no side. Dematerializing both side cars, Ace got on Kageyama with Chao behind him.

 **[Cues: The Airship Blackjack - Final Fantasy VI Music]**

"Hang on tight, Queso. This is going to be get wicked!" Ace said switching on flight mode.

Kageyama slowly rose into the air as Ace revved the engines. Misa and her family had came out of the castle to see them off as the two took off with Kageyama with a golden trail in the sky. Everyone could hear Chao's screams.

"I'm not even going at max speed yet." Ace said slipping on a pair of goggles over his face. "Let's fix that!"

"Ace, you mother-FFFUUAAAAHHHHHHH!" Chao screamed before they blasted off in a burst of speed.

TING! They had become a twinkle in the sky. Merlin stroked his bread in thought.

"World Martial Arts Tournament, eh?" Merlin said. "I remember **King Wonton** had mentioned something like that when he told me he'd hold his **Royal Match**."

"Daddy, can I learn to fight?" Misa asked with stars in her eyes. "I hated being a damsel! I want to be a warrior!"

Merlin seemed all too happy to hear that much to Mirabella's displeasure. Misa had a new dream, to become a warrior queen.

* * *

 **[Cues: Vega Theme (Spain) - Street Fighter II (SNES Champion Edition)]**

On Training Island, Bulma had taken to light sparring with Violet as they had been doing for a past few days. While she was not the most physical fighter, Bulma realized how to use her telekinetic abilities to augment her skills. Violet was having a difficult time fighting Bulma as she had to focus on keeping Bulma out of her head. That along with dodging a sword lifted with telekinesis moving at a rather impressive speed. Dodging another strike, Violet managed to roundhouse kick Sardonyx out of Bulma's hold on it. Violet rolls into a ball and launches herself forward in a series of forward tumbles, with her arm extended, ending with a crouching punch hitting Bulma's solar plexus. With all her misdirection Bulma gave, it was satisfying to land a blow after a half hour of hitting air. The hit got Bulma to stagger, but her mind recovered to plan her next move dodging a kick from Violet.

"Mind over…" Bulma said honing her ESP.

Bulma's irises turn to a light purple color as she forms a purple energy barrier in front of her body, blocking Violet's next punch. It then turns the barrier into a sphere of energy that surrounds Violet.

"Oh hell." Violet thought.

"MATTER!" Bulma said using a weak kiai to hurl the sphere away.

 **[Music Ends]**

Bulma sent the hurl over the ocean which exploded sending Violet into the water. She surfaced glaring at Bulma as she swam back on the beach.

"You ass! You didn't have to get me soaked." Violet said drying herself off.

Bulma playfully shrugged before feeling her left pocket vibrate. She took out a tracker device having made a mobile unit to keep tabs on Ace and Goku.

"Huh? Seems Ace is heading back North. However, I don't have an accurate pin on his location." Bulma said. "However, his trajectory isn't in the direction of Bridgetown."

"He could be heading for Vale." A familiar voice.

Coming out of the bush was Master Roshi who was watching their fight intently. He had gathered everyone (sans Launch as she had left again yesterday).

 **[Cues: Pokémon X and Y Versions OST – Anistar City]**

"I'd figure I should tell you about the Legend of the Four Kingdoms. As you know, I was trained myself alongside my old rival by Master Muitaito. Aside from my bitter rival, he and I were the only martial artists of his school to survive the war of long ago. However, there's more. Muitaito had a rival. A great fighter named Ozpin. He was called the Emerald Warhawk for his power over time itself. He and his team aided us in the cleanup for society to recover after the war. He and his old team had split to form the Four Kingdoms which lasted 175 years before they modernized and become cities in recent times. Vale to the mountainous north, Vacuo to the west in a desert, Atlas to the south, and Mistrial to the east. Each have a martial arts school deep rooted in the teachings like I do with all of you. If I recall, the four cities still hold their own martial arts tournament during after the Vytal Festival, the Monty Oum Tournament." Roshi explained.

"Who's he?" Yamcha asked.

"Nobody knows exactly. Some say he was a legendary fighter, a gifted writer and artist, Ozpin's teacher, and even a former kami. What he was lost to time, and his memory remained." Roshi said sadly.

"So, when's the festival?" Krillin asked casually overlooking the previous.

"Well, the festival begins in eleven days, but the Tournament isn't until the end of summer in August." Roshi remarked. "Ozpin had invited me, but I was going to pass on it."

"What, seriously? What's the prize money like?" Yamcha asked.

Most would think having one of the richest women as your girlfriend would not prompt Yamcha to ask them desperately.

"10 million zeni for first place." Roshi said with a shrug.

 **[Cues: Dragon Ball Kai Soundtrack - Premonition Of A Grand Adventure]**

Krillin and Violet had zeni signs in their eyes.

"We have to go to that tournament! It's open invite, is it not?" Violet said excitedly.

"Yes, but…" Roshi said Violet and Krillin scrambled off to train with Yamcha.

Had the three let Roshi finish, he would have seen that the Vytal Tournament is only of current students of the schools but brings back its previous classes. All which could stomp holes in them, but Roshi decided he'd let them figure it out.

* * *

 **[Cues: Sonic the Movie - Presidential House]**

Flying over Vale, I found Beacon Academy which was right outside the city. I pilot it downwards only to attacked by a group of students using ki-enhanced weapons launching beams and bullets after me. I really regret not watching all of RWBY! I had to pilot to dodge for dear life.

"Ready yourself, Chao! We'll have the jump." I said to her.

Chao tightened her grip on her bag as I return Kageyama to it's capsule in the air having us fall. Grabbing the capsule, I stuffed it back in my pocket as Chao was screaming her lungs out. Grabbing Chao, I was able to fly down to the ground able to dodge the attacks. Landing on the ground, I'm surrounded by four students. I do recognize the four as Team CDRL. Being that their Ozpin's students, I don't want to maim them despite how much I want to. So, it's a smoke bomb and evade for me and Chao. Of course, I'm surrounded by purple ki along with Chao and we were suspended into the air.

"Well hello Glynda." I said dryly.

Glynda Goodwitch made her appearance and from what the BlackTab gathered, her backstory is a bit different as she was one of the first generation of students Ozpin started taking. She's still Ozpin's assistant though. There's not much more I get other than she's a year younger than her canon counterpart. And apparently, she and Beacon's staff are immortal. Considering Ozpin, I'm not surprised.

"How do you know my name?" Glynda said sternly.

"I have my ways, Goodwitch." I say.

It was a bit difficult, but I override her telekinetic hold on me with my own telekinesis freeing me and Chao. I land on my feet, but Chao hits on her butt.

"How did you?" Glynda said in evident shock.

It was then she looked me over and relaxed.

"Wait, you're that champion of the World Martial Arts Tournament. One of that pervert Roshi's students. Ace was it?" Glynda said as I dust myself off.

"Was. I graduated alongside Goku." I said nonchalantly. "So, I came here for Ozpin."

Glynda sighed in annoyance before leading us to Ozpin. The Emerald Warlack looked aside like his canon counterpart except the suit was instead a gi in his colors with his and Beacon Academy's symbol on it. He does have his coffee cup filled with the stuff.

"You have silver eyes…" Ozpin said staring intently at me.

Wait, doesn't Ruby's silver eyes mean something important? Feh, I'll look it up later if I can. I clear my throat and explain why I'm here.

"So, you want to join my school Miss Queso? From what I sense, you don't much in terms of current strength. It'll be a long road in my school, but I need to know if you're willing." Ozpin said to Chao.

Chao nodded.

"I'm ready and willing to do whatever it takes. I have a village that needs a protector, and I want to be that protector!" Chao said determined.

"Well then, I see no reason not to accept. Welcome to Beacon Academy. It's actually rather convenient as a team is short a fourth member." Ozpin said with a small smile. "And the offer to join the school is extended to you, Mr. Blackthorn."

"No. Don't need an academy. However, I must ask where are the students." I asked curiously.

"Summer vacation." Ozpin said. "Only Team CDRL and a few others are here for summer school."

That explains it. I was able to bid my leave only for Ozpin to say something that got me to stop.

"I'm quite impressed with your takedown on the Red Ribbon Army alongside Goku. I was actually planning on sending a team to deal with it, but Team RWBY reported you two took care of it." Ozpin said. "You have my thanks."

I nod, and he invites me to a tournament. Apparently, the Vytal Festival is a thing here and at the end of the summer is a tournament. I tell the old man I'll consider his offer. I quickly leave feeling unnerved by his gaze.

* * *

Ozpin had Port come to tour Chao around the campus leaving him and Glynda alone. He sipped at his coffee.

"Quite the potential she has." Ozpin said. "He'll make the tournament made more interesting."

"Shouldn't we be investigating Team RWBY? They haven't reported back in a while." Glynda remarked.

She was naturally suspicious of the four as they were way too skilled than they should be for first years. Plus, she noticed they were so tight knit for people who "never met each other". Ozpin dismissed it, but Glynda would get to the bottom of the four. Outside the academy, Ace take off flying into the city of Vale before hearing gunshots not too far away and a familiar energy.

"Damn it, Launch." Ace said flying down.

He had to save her.

* * *

(A/N: Exposition and set up in one go. Yes, Team RWBY are students still. Considering how skilled they are, they are basically slackers who don't put effort in classes, but pass the crap out of them with ease. What about the other students? You'll see them soon enough.)

 **Ending Theme: Kenichiro Nishihara - Mind Tourism**


	10. Ch59: The Red Queen Heist (Part 1)

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

(A/N: A bit of a mini-arc starring some choice characters alongside Launch. What trouble has Launch got Ace into this time?)

 **Opening Theme: Devault - Closer**

* * *

 **Chapter 59: The Red Queen Heist Part 1**

* * *

 _(Current Date: June 11, Age 750)_

Launch, the blonde one, was a skilled thief, but had a serve lapse in judgement this time. She thought robbing in one of the "Four Kingdoms" was a good idea. Despite the fact, the town is renowned for their deadly martial artists and weapons where every weapon is a combination with a gun. Add the special bullets they have there and the fact that regular bullets are considered a joke, Launch had no loot and an injury. She shot at the store owner, but he dodged her bullets. One of his had gazed her side and she was bleeding from that wound.

"Damn it. Maybe robbing a weapons store was not my smartest idea." Launch said to herself.

"Ya think?" Ace said making his presence known. "I swear, Launch. Did you have a brain fart? You came here with no armor, no proper weapon to handle any weapons here, and no idea of this place as a whole."

"I got cocky!" Launch reasoned. "I see that was a mistake."

"Whatever. I'll get us out of here." Ace said spawning a capsule out of his BlackTab.

The car produced was a basic black coupe, but Ace was in no position to customize it. He and Launch got in as Ace took off as police made themselves known.

"Well, just great. Warper immunity won't mean jack if I can't use it due to that bubble." Ace thought trying to evade the cops.

Ace weaved through traffic and Launch was about to shoot back. Of course, when her gun was shot out of her hands, she ducked her head back in. Not too far away, another pair of thieves were fleeing the cops. A pair who were renowned in Vale, Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan. However, they were having a problem. They were on foot and Ace had to stop the car to avoid running them over.

"Shit, if it isn't Roman and Neo." Ace remarked.

"Do we know you?" Roman asked dusting himself.

"No, but we have a common goal. Getting away from the cops and I got wheels to spare." Ace offered.

"You ain't one of Ozpin's brats?" Roman asked.

"No, I'm more of an independent fighter. I actually graduated from my old school, and no it's not one of the four kingdoms. Either way, I sense we'll have company. Get in." Ace said absolute.

Roman and Neo looked at each other before getting in the backseat. The dapper thief adjusted his hat and explained to Ace that was a safehouse at the east side of Vale. Ace nodded and hit the gas. Avoiding the cops were rather easy for Ace as he was able to turn their pit maneuvers against them. Ace was glad for the heavily tinted windshields that hide his face from the cops.

* * *

I was able to lose the cops, and I had to rig the car with explosives to make it look like we died when we ditched it. I was currently sitting in a warehouse with Roman, Neo, and Launch. I was healing Launch of her wound using a bit of my ki and warper energy over it.

"You know, kid? I didn't catch your name." Roman said.

I introduce myself as I finish healing Launch. Now I know Neo usually is a mute, but it seems in this verse he can speak through telepathy. That voice feels like an awkward mix of Tiffany and Audrey from Huniepop.

"Wait, aren't you the WMAT champion?" Neo asked.

"The very same." Launch said getting up.

"Well what's a champ like you doing a robbery in a town like this? I thought those paid well." Roman asked curiously.

I explained I was just saving my friend here who was dumb enough to blindly think she could rob anywhere in Vale.

"No matter, she was bleeding out. Her ki hasn't even been awakened or trained." Roman said smoking his corncob pipe. "Hell, you don't even have any armor on you."

"I don't need armor. I've robbed thousands of banks and trains!" Launch staunchly said.

"Any of those within the Four Kingdoms?" Roman smartly asked.

Launch shut up, and I sniggered at that. Either way, I bided goodbye to the gentleman and ice cream-colored thief. I had to get Launch out of Vale in hopes she does not get herself killed. As we left the warehouse, I turned to Launch.

"Please tell me, you did not do anything else stupid in Vale." I said to her.

Thankfully, she did not. However, she wanted to rob at least one place here successfully. She suggested we team up with Torchwick and Neo. Part of me wants to smack her upside her head for saying that, but she begs me. I remain staunch at first, but I sigh and relent.

"If I didn't like you, I'd leave your dumb ass get killed." Ace thought.

I wondered if the White Fang were a threat in this verse because I haven't seen any around.

* * *

For Blake, the White Fang was a painful reminder. Most other loops, the White Fang would either be the same or worse. It was truly a pain for Blake to deal with and, after the tenth loop, she'd snap Adam's neck and move on. However, there were exceptions, but those were rare. Those led Blake to not really enjoying them. This "loop" had a peaceful White Fang who were a humanitarian group, but Blake still quit the group. She was in no mood to see Adam or Iila, even if they were nice in this loop. The team of four were camping out in Mutaito's Training Grounds.

"So, the festival is 11 days. Are we going this time?" Ruby asked.

"No." Yang, Weiss, Blake said in unison.

If they were not required to, Ruby would mostly get outvoted on going on to the Festival. That was WBY's shared agreement on list of avoidances. Yang was still pissed at her mother, but the team could tell. Being loopers made him somewhat sore at that hands they were dealt. Yang's mother was the spring maiden and while they did reunite in the "original" timeline, it did not make up for all the hurt. Ruby was the only one who was fully able to truly shake off the horrors of the original timeline by looking forward to better ones.

"Besides, there's the WMAT. I'm more interested in fighting Ace and seeing what he'll bring to the table." Yang said excitedly. "He'll give me a good fight for sure."

"So, you'll go if he's entering the Festival's tournament?" Ruby asked.

"Hell yeah." Yang said excitedly.

"What about Cinder?" Blake asked. "We haven't even bothered to deal with her."

"Feh. She won't be an issue. Cinder's a mob boss in this loop. We can off her if you want." Weiss said haughtily.

"Nah, it'd be a waste. I just wanted to make sure she isn't trying to destroy the world with her brand of stupidity." Blake remarked.

* * *

So, I did some research. White Fang's not an issue, but Cinder's a mob boss operating in Vale. The Embers. Now, you're thinking that I should not anger her considering she still has her abilities. However, I decided to rob a casino in Vale owned by her anymore. Why? Well simply put, I wanted to piss on her operations. Roman and Neo thought I was nuts until I revealed my plan. Simply put, a diversion would storm into the main lobby to shoot up the place. Roman, Launch, and I would sneak to the area where the armored cars are being held. We'll load it up with money like it's routine, and we'll make our escape with the money. I explained all this to them as we sat in Roman's warehouse.

"Not going to lie, the plan sounds impressive. But we'll need time to preform it and research." Roman remarked.

"We'll need a keycard as well. If we can rob an employee, we can use theirs." Launch remarked.

"For this plan to work, we need a few days. Lucky for you, I got a bit of time. If we work fast, we should be ready to go in about five days." I said. "I'll need to do some research on the place. Thankfully, I have equipment. However, Roman. I have a task for you. Get Launch proper armor and weapons."

Roman looked like he was going to question, but, after I gave him a roll of zeni as spending money for her and him, he nodded and left. I had Launch stay behind in the worry that she would sneeze.

"And what about me?" Neo asked.

"Simple, you do illusions, right? I happen to have a skill that make those illusions seem all the more real." I said deviously.

"I'm listening." She said with a twisted smirk.

* * *

Elsewhere, Goku was hard at work training with a group of fighters at Menagerie. In this loop, the island nation was a bit more livable as two thirds of the island was livable. Thus, the space allowed for expansion and rise of the "fifth" academy, Tracer Academy. Goku had ended up on the island by chance after taking a ferry to move to next destination. He had met a pair of professors while he wandered through the plains who welcomed him to spar with his students. However, Goku had worn most of those students out after half hour.

"Professor Austin, Professor Blaise, he's too much." One student panted.

"In raw strength, he is. He's a bit of stagiest, but it's obvious he was educated the bare minimum. You could have capitalized on it." P. Austin remarked before turning to Goku, "So, you plan to enter the WMAT in the near future? Well, your fighting is great, but a stronger fighter does need a strong mind. How about spending some time at Tracer Academy?"

Goku thought about it for a moment, but he agreed to stay for a week or two.

"Excellent, my boy. You've got most of the making a good fighter down. Consider this another stepping stone." P. Blaise said ecstatically. "Plus, all the students you can fight!"

The students groaned knowing this was going to hurt a lot.

* * *

(A/N: Yes, I went there in referencing these two, the grandparents to the Drunken Marriage fanfiction trend. Ace is going to reenact a famous heist mission, and an explosive clash is soon to happen.)

 **Ending Theme: J Dilla – Life (Instrumental)**


	11. Ch60: The Red Queen Heist (Part 2)

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

(A/N: The plan is building up. On that note, it's been 60 chapters since this fanfiction started. If anything, this fanfiction is making progress.)

 **Opening Theme: Devault - Closer**

* * *

 **Chapter 60: The Red Queen Heist Part 2**

* * *

 _(Current Date: June 12, Age 750)_

Ace was hard at work preparing this heist as it became fairly obvious to Roman and Neo that he was a crafty bastard. Currently, the four were gathered in a small storage room of a nightclub that was closed in the mornings. Ace was leaning back in his chair waiting for three more associates to show up. The door opened, and in walked the three with breakfast. Hei "Junior" Xiong and the Malachite twins were "dragged" into this heist. When Ace came to the three, last night at the club, as they were closing, they laughed when he asked he wanted their help for a heist. Of course, when Ace took the three aside in Hei's office and explained in detail of this plan, they realized he was dead serious. If he had convinced Roman and Neo to join him, then maybe this was legit. Junior had his reasons for wanting to screw over Cinder. The pyrokinetic had been a pain in his side with her associates, Emerald and Mercury, trashing his club several times in the past and injuring him twice over the fact he refused to share any information with her. The twins had a similar reason to want to ruin Cinder.

"Thanks, Hei." Ace said devouring a few breakfast burritos. "Now, everyone, please have a seat."

Everyone, who was not sitting, took a seat. Ace wiped his mouth with a napkin before he opened up his laptop. He was grateful to find out his trusty laptop was still stored in his BlackTab all this time as he forgot where it was. It even got a serious upgrade. Ace plugged in a cable to the project to shine the image of his screen up on the wall as Launch dimmed the lights. She was frankly excited to see the wild side of Ace, and found it was arousing all the way.

 **[Cues: Black Lagoon OST 12 - Dark Side of the Moon]**

Ace logged on and pulled up the plans for the building.

"Good morning everyone. I have an update on Operation Raiden. We now have the plans to the building that shows where the vault is and where the trucks are loaded. Earlier this morning, my friend Bulma got them through hacking Vale's public records." Ace explained.

"Wait, Bulma as in Bulma Brief?! Of the Briefs family!" Roman said shocked. "How did to get her to help you?"

"She's my closest friend." Ace said coolly. "And she's friends with Launch as well."

The blond thief drank her coffee and said they all know each other. Hei, Melanie, and Miltia were shocked that he knew a high up person personally.

"But one thing confuses me, why are you robbing Cinder's casino?" Melanie asked. "I thought you were a martial arts champ."

"For me, I'm in it for the thrill and Launch wants to rob something. Why Cinder? Because fuck Cinder. I'm more or less just doing it for my amusement and to make sure Launch gets her rocks off." Ace said gesturing to Launch. "Plus, it's good training."

While everyone except Launch was flabbergasted at Ace's simple reason, he gestured to the screen.

"As you can see, Cinder's office and home is on the second to the highest floor in that building. There's a lock system around that floor in the case of an emergency. Nothing gets in or out of there. Thus, we have an advantage. I can get control over Cinder's camera system to ensure they cannot do anything to trace us when we leave. I've hacked into it, but it can only give us a short window." Ace mused.

"So, we'll need a place to hide the getaway vehicle and a place to lay low while they search for us." Miltia pointed out.

"I can help on that. There's a tunnel system under the ground of Vale that was planned to be use for a subway system. It fell through due to budget issues. The planned station is in Central Vale, and not too far from the casino. We go in there and we can use the tunnels to get to the other side of Vale. All we need to do is avoid or bribe the homeless there and we're golden." Roman said having a stroke of genius.

"But how are you going to keep Cinder from thinking it was us who messed with her cameras?" Melanie asked Ace.

"Simple. My little virus will make it appear it was an error in the maintenance program. I've already put it a little bug to have their system act up. So, when it wigs out, they won't link it to us." Ace said calmly. "Next on the agenda is getting our hands on a croupier's keycard."

"I can aid in that and can do one better. One of Cinder's top associates comes here to drink and has a habit of passing out in my club. In fact, she happens to be forgetful." Hei said holding up her keycard.

"Hei, you saved us time. I can make a duplicate of it right now." Ace said getting up his BlackTab.

With a scan of the keycard, Ace had the BlackTab spawn a perfect copy of the card.

"The next step is the power. We need to get access to the power grid to knock out the power for us to easily raid the money under the cover of darkness." Ace remarked.

"If that's the case, why not lock Cinder in and knock out the power to keep her trapped?" Neo suggested.

"I'd love to do that, but the locks may automatically unlock in an outage." Ace said producing a tracer. "I'm not taking chances. So, you and Roman will be heading to Vale's power plant to plant this. If you two get close enough to an electrical panel or a computer there, set the tracer and it will do the rest."

The tracer appeared to be a black mechanical spider. Roman pocketed it and he and Neo got up. With a tap of the hat, they were off to do their part.

"Next on the agenda is the armored van. All I need is a picture of one of Cinder's and I can get my hands on painting one to appear just like it." Ace remarked. "Mel, you're on it."

Melanie nodded and left to do her part.

"You have an armored car?" Miltia asked as Ace nodded. "I won't ask."

"Lastly, we need to make sure we have someone on the inside of the casino to make their way through it." Ace said. "Milt, you can do that on heist day."

"So, when do we start shooting?" Launch asked. "I want to break in my new guns."

Launch was in a new outfit consisting of a gray jacket over a new lime green tank top with mesh, a pair of black cargo pants with a purple belt, and combat boots. Unlike her normal clothes, these were laced with dust to give her better defense. Armor plating was strapped around her chest and shoulders, and gun holsters at her sides. If anyone looked at her, they would arrive she was one of Beacon's graduates. The armor was painted lime green by Launch. Her new guns now had laced dust bullets as her. Ace had learned that dust worked slightly different in this world and had a slightly different backstory to how it's made. Long story short, Dust was made by infusing ki into any common crystal. To Ace, that explained why it was rarely seen anywhere else in the world other than the kingdoms and its allies.

"Launch, do you want to succeed in this heist? Then you need to use your head. If we go gun blazing, Cinder will roast you." Ace said. "If you do need to shoot something, I'll find you a shooting range."

"Fine." Launch remarked.

Ace sighed. The blue half of her was so much easier to deal with. Ace had to talk to Good Launch and convince her to help in the heist in case something happens. Begrudgingly, she agreed knowing how her other side can be.

 **[Music Ends]**

* * *

I really was not in the mood for Blonde Launch, so I got her to sneeze to swap over. The two of us were doing a bit of shopping in Vale.

"I'm sorry my other side dragged you into this mess." Launch said. "I'll make it up to you anyway I can."

"Don't worry too much. Who we're screwing is a terrible person either way." I say to her. "Trust me, she's in due for karma."

"Still, I don't want to harm anyone." Launch said nervously.

I hold her hand.

"Launch. You're a gentle soul like Goku. However, considering the life you live, you should learn how to defend yourself. You can't just rely on your blonde side all the way. If someone figures you out, they could easily deal with it." I said earnestly.

The look in Launch's face pretty much showed she was letting those words sink in. The implication of that was quite terrifying to her considering her blonde half did have a few enemies.

"I…you're right." Launch said.

Launch and I had finish shopping and ended up back at Roman's warehouse.

"However, you may be able to tap into your other half's skills. But I need to ask you. Was it you the original inhabitant of your body or her?" I asked curiously.

Toriyama never did expand on her story, and I doubt he will be considering to that seeing that she's not really that important in canon. Launch sighed and seemed fidgety.

"I can tell you, but I would need a stiff drink." Launch said forlornly.

That alone shocked me as Launch was not the drinking type…at least her good half was. I found a bottle of booze in Roman's mini-fridge and pour a glass for her. She downs it.

"I wasn't always like this, and I was the original. The blond half you see….used to be my twin sister, Kasumi." Launch said in a low saddened tone. "And I used to have A positive blood.

That was quite a shock, the first part at least. But she has AB blood…

"My twin was always a bit of a jerk. We both had something wrong with us. I won't go into detail and skip to how two souls inhabit one body. One day, Kasumi and I were playing in a recently abandoned lab. It'd be years later when I found out is for project of **fusing** and **disassembling** atoms. I think you can fill in the blanks." Launch said downing straight from the bottle.

Most likely, they messed around and triggered one of the inventions.

"Either way, the lab had blown up and the people from my town found just me. But when you examined me at the hospital, they discovered I had AB blood." Launch mused. "In Japanese culture, having AB blood represent having a split personality. Ironic, huh?"

"So, all that give you an advanced form of dissociative identity disorder. That's a nightmare." I remarked. "But why does it trigger by sneezing?"

"I don't know, but I may have sneezed while it happened. I had a bad head cold." Launch remarked.

Yeesh, that's all shades of messed up. No wonder she wanted to drink. Apparently, her blonde side ended up becoming more and more of a delinquent.

"I wanted to go to culinary school, and I remember arriving in a town that had one. But I sneezed, and then nothing. However, I remember waking up to find out I had robbed a bank for the first time. I was wearing clothes I didn't remember putting on and I had blood on the guns. I had been "out" of this for 10 days while my other side was out." Launch said with a haunted look.

"Ouch, that's torture." I remarked. "May I suggest meditation?"

I explained that meditation could allow for the two sides to meet, but it would allow a sharing of skills. I helped Launch to do it, but it only partly worked. Of course, we did not have much time, but at least both sides can use firearms now.

* * *

Hei had returned Emerald's keycard to her when she came by in her wallet. Emerald Sustrai's nasty habit of forgetting her wallet at that club would come to bite her hard.

"Thanks, Xiong." Emerald said taking her wallet before leaving.

Hei rolled her eyes and had a small smirk on his face. As she walked away, he could not wait for the day of the heist. Emerald would end up helping unintentionally by driving here in one of the armored cars for Cinder's casino. Melanie had come out of a nearby store having a disposable camera in her hands only to stop to see the armored cars right in front of the club. Not wasting time, she snapped several photos. As Emerald drove away, Melanie was shocked at just how easy that was. Hei looked gleeful. Roman and Neo's mission was very underwhelming. Neo wanted to bust in and make it dramatic only for Roman to walk into the utility office to pay a bill and discretely let the tracer loose. As the duo left, Neo was pissed.

"Save your energy, we'll be shooting up come the day of the Heist." Roman said smoothly.

Neo pouted, but knew he was right.

All the Heist crew meet up for lunch back at the club and Ace used Shadow Clones to split up the task. One clone and Melanie were painting over the armored car Ace had spawned. Another clone was working on trailing the tracer from the laptop with Miltia. The real Ace was cooking lunch with help from Lunch.

"So, you can make clones of yourself? Real solid clones." Neo said clearly impressed.

"Learned it from a ninja from the Elemental Nations. Fought him at the 21st Budokai." Ace said stirring the pot of pasta.

"Think you could think me?" Neo asked.

Before he could answer, Ace froze in his movement with his eyes widening.

"Oh shit." Ace thought.

He sensed some familiar energies heading to Vale. His girlfriend, Roshi, Yamcha, Krillin, Oolong, Pu'ar, and Bulma's were on the way here.

"Roman, take over for me. I need to make a phone call, right now." Ace said being deathly serious.

Ace walked away out to the empty dance floor and sat on the stool to hone his own telepathy to connect with Bulma.

* * *

Bulma had found herself making progress in her swordplay and in her telekinetic powers. So much so, that she decided to enter the Vytal Tournament herself. So long, that Goku and Ace were not entering. She knew Ace was busy with the heist but had not told anyone else about it yet. The gang were on a private plane courtesy of her family, so they could be on the way to Vale in style.

 _"Bulma." Ace said through a telepathic channel to her._

 _"Ace, I was expecting you." Bulma remarked through her mind._

 _"Care to fill me in?" – Ace_

 _"They want to enter the Vytal Tournament hoping you nor Goku will enter. I'm even entering…so please don't enter." – Bulma_

 _"I won't be able to. After the heist, I'll be keeping out of Vale for a long while. Listen, just keep everyone in Beacon and don't have them explore Vale until Launch and I are done and gone. Especially, keep them away from the Red Queen Casino." – Ace_

 _"I want a cut." – Bulma_

 _"Consider it done. Don't tell the others though, except Violet. Bye, Bulma." – Ace_

 _"Later, Ace." – Bulma_

The two "hung up" as Bulma walked to Violet to get her away from the others to spill the beans on what's going on.

"Damn it. I can't believe him. He's doing this without me!" Violet remarked bitterly. "But I suppose it's for the best. Besides now that I know he's not taking part, I can be assured that I have a fighting chance."

"And we can keep it between us girls." Bulma said with a devious smirk.

"Eeekk!" A flight attendant screamed as Roshi smacked her behind.

* * *

Ace was calm once again assured his friends would not get in the way. He came too far, and he was ready to flip off Cinder. Ace returned to help with the cooking. Over at the Red Queen Casino, Cinder was doing what most mafia bosses did, snorting drugs off a woman's back. In this case, the drug was raw Fire Dust and the woman was Emerald's.

"Ah. Yes, the joy of snorting fine dust. Makes me feel alive." Cinder said darkly as Emerald got up to slip back on her shirt.

"Now what's on the agenda?" Emerald asked.

"The Vytal Festival. Turns out many outsiders are coming to this one. A few famous ones we need to have come to the casino to spend money. So, Emerald? Greet them at the airport and offer them a tour on behalf of the Red Queen Casino. End the tour here and get them in to spend." Cinder said. "I hear the daughter of the Briefs will coming to Vale."

* * *

(A/N: Uh oh, Ace's heist may be in trouble. Will he and the heist crew succeed? Will Launch's situation will ever reach a solution. Find out next chapter! I wanted to celebrate the 60th chapter by doing what I do, expanding on concepts. I wanted to make a horrifying and a bit of a tragic reason for Launch being Launch. I imagine someone like her can't really have a normal life. Her blonde half causes her to always be on the run…)

 **Ending Theme – J Dilla – Runnin' (Instrumental)**


	12. Ch61: The Red Queen Heist Finale!

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

(A/N: T-T It's time to raid!)

 **Opening Theme: Devault - Closer**

* * *

 **Chapter 61: The Red Queen Heist Finale**

* * *

(Current Date: June 15, Age 750)

I had to wait for Friday due to the arrival of Bulma, and I'm glad I did. Not only did Bulma get details on the place, Violet did me a favor in making sure Roshi was banned from coming back to it. That assured the gang would have no reason to come. Now tonight was the night, we raided the casino.

 **[Cues: Heist – Conker's Bad Fur Day]**

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight, we raid the Red Queen. Here's the plan. Neo will go under disguise as Emerald and access the lower floors. Once there, she'll set the canister of chloroform in the air vent generator to knock out the guards. Then, Roman will activate the kill code on the power plant and knock out the power. I'll make my way there and open up the door to get the car back in. Then, we fight our way through killing the guards to get to the safe. We load up, and Miltia and Melanie will escort everyone else through using the police bikes. I'll distract everyone else leading them up to the roof. Then, we will all meet up at the Verdant Meadows airstrip." I said running through the plan. "Everyone ready?"

The airstrip was an old abandoned airstrip not in use, and I brought in preparation for the plan. Not only was the location for it well-hidden, it made for a nice hideout. I look around as Hei poured us a small shot of red wine.

"To the heist, let's do this." Hei said.

We clinked glass and said cheers. It was time to do this.

 **[Music Ends]**

* * *

Ace looked in the mirror to adjust his new outfit. He was dressed in a completely black bodysuit that features a white 'X' (with the lower-right point elongated to stretch across the chest to the bottom of the right pectoral muscle) placed over the top of the left pectoral muscle, an ash-gray utility belt that features a silver/light gray buckle with circle that features a white 'X', when revealed in the middle of the buckle, a pair of vertical cylinder-shaped tubes on the back of each pouch and a thin, horizontal red stripe through the middle of the backside, a pair of serrated ash-gray gloves that feature black outlines around the "serrated" portions, a single, large white 'X' on the palms and the back of the hands, a pair of black boots that feature an ash-gray outline around the edge of the soles (which feature an ash-gray version of the skull on the mask, but with white eyes that lack a thick black outline, and a red 'X' below it, on the heel), a black cape that features an ash-gray interior, a black helmet-like mask that features a white skull (that lacks the lower jaw) and a white 'X' placed in the middle of the "face", with the lower-right point of the 'X' elongated to end beneath the right eye. The "eyes" of the mask are white reflective lenses and are thickly outlined in black. His BlackTab was clipped to his right.

Rakurai was stored in its virtual inventory with Ace switching over to use Shula's sword for the heist. It was in his sheath. He joined the rest of the team who were loading up and readying themselves. The drive was silent as Neo used a Henge to turn into a replica of Emerald. Thankfully, they made sure Emerald nor Mercury would not be coming into work tonight. It was easy to lace their drinks with sleeping pills to keep her unaware of what would happen.

 **[Cues: DJ Kensabeast - Cowboy Bebop]**

Once they arrived, Neo got to work going inside the casino. The Red Queen was a grand place looking more like a palace with a vibrant splash of red, orange, and black. People were playing at the slots, blackjack, craps, and so forth. The place was a hive of an activity. Neo kept quiet as she made her way through the ground. Using the keycard, she swiped to head downstairs. Cinder (and security) would have probably noticed this, but Cinder was receiving cunnilingus by an eager security guard who wanted to please her for a raise. Neo walked down the stairs and accessed the generator room. Taking the canister of chloroform mixed with tear gas, she sent it through the air vent knocking out the two guards. She clicked her scroll to send a text to give the go ahead.

 **[Cues: Sector 1 (SRX) SR388 Simulation Area - Metroid Fusion]**

Roman cut the power and the city went dark. Cinder was still unaware of this as her room had a backup generator, but her phone would be knocked out. Ace snuck about reaching the service bay. Honing his ki into his finger, he cut a hole in the door to it and Junior wheeled the armored car backwards inside. Junior, Miltia, Melanie, Roman, Launch, Neo, and Ace were all ready to engage the incoming security guards.

 **[Cues: Conker Live & Reloaded OST - Enter The Vertex – Heist]**

"Move out and don't leave a single guard live. Dead men tell no tales!" Ace said as they charged.

Gunfire was all over the place, and Ace was being rather careful. He full well knew these were dust bullets and could damage him if he acted cocky. Getting in close to one, sliced him in two with his sword. Other guards were shot at with Launch opted for micro-explosive ice dust bullets. Eventually, they made their way to safe with Roman asking how they were going to open it.

"Stand back." Ace said as the group did so.

Ace readied himself producing a Supakutatchi (Sparking Touch) in one hand and a Fist of Ignition in the other before clapping his hands together to create a purple-colored atom-shaped energy sphere. The sphere's heat got the group to sweat.

"Atomic Burst!" Ace said slamming the sphere into the safe's door.

There was a small shake in the room and the seared door fell forward with its electronic lock completely fried. Inside was money in cards and raw cash. There were jewels of all types littered, vials of dusts, drugs of all kinds, and diamond plated weapons.

"It's beautiful." Roman said.

Ace torched the drugs though but handed everyone an empty capsule to load up. They were taking everyone else to which everyone gladly did. Once done, there was the matter of escape. They had run like hell to make it back with Ace and Launch gunning down any pesky security.

"Not going to lie, kid. This is insane, but I'll be damned if I didn't say you might be a better thief than me." Roman admitted.

They arrived back at the service bay as power in the city was flickering on and off. Ace checked his BlackTab and noticed his tracer was losing control.

"Fuck! Ozpin and Goodwitch are trying to get power back on." Ace said. "Milt and Mel, get on the bikes and escort the car out. Roman, you're driving the car. Get them out of here."

Roman nodded and the group made their exit. Once they were gone, Ace dash back into the casino sending a command to his tracer to disengage. Doing that caused the power to back on, to which Ace set the bug to disable the camera before putting the BlackTab back on his side. He cracked his knuckles as he heard security and Cinder's gang members come on.

"It's show time."

* * *

Cinder was in a bit of a post-orgasmic haze when one of Cinder's gang associates kicked open the door.

"Boss, we got a problem. Someone wrecking up the casino!" She said to her.

"Get Emerald and Mercury to handle it." Cinder said getting dressed.

"Yeah…about that. They might have been drugged at their home." The associate said as Cinder straightened up.

"What?!" Cinder roared.

"By the way, the camera died out. There's a bunch of dead guards and someone's working his way up." The associate said as Cinder's eyes seemed to glow.

Cinder rose up with a ball of fire in her hands. She wanted to greet this threat personally.

* * *

I made it up to Cinder's floor through the vents and before arriving on the roof. There was Cinder Fall waiting for me, and my BlackTab seemed to set the music to fit the moment.

 **[Cues: Naruto OST 2 – Confrontment]**

"Well, well. You managed to fight your way through my men. I have a feeling you were behind the outrage." Cinder said glaring at me.

My voice was disguised thanks to the mask making me sound like Scott Menville's synthetic intimation of a certain anti-hero.

"You'd guess wrong, cutie. I'm an opportunist like you." I said coolly.

Fire glowed around her body and she told me to beg for forgiveness. She wanted answers and I give her X-Shurikens that exploded once getting in contact with her fire damaging her a little.

 **[Cues: Carpenter Brut - Division Ruine]**

I take a stance based in Assassin's Fist and charge in. I performed a diving kick into the smoke cloud to which Cinder grabbed my leg and tossed into an air vent. Cinder breathed out a torrent of flames, and I jumped up to double axe handle her face in. We threw blows at each other, and I will admit that Cinder was pretty hard to fight. Her reflexes were pretty damn impressive, and I had to rely on Sparking Touch to zap the fire bitch twice over to save her from getting too close to the mask. Cinder was panting though.

"You've got skill, but you won't walk out of here alive." She said to me.

"Yeah about that." I said before jumping off the roof. "Later, bitch!"

I was laughing like a madman before triggering a smoke bomb to "vanish". In actuality, I smashed the window into the building, ran to the other side, and leapt through the window to fly away. Last thing I heard was Cinder's screams.

* * *

 **[Music Ends]**

It would be about eleven at night when Ace arrived at the airstrip on Kageyama. He changed out of his "Black X" bodysuit, and into the previous hanfu outfit. He wheeled into the airfield finding the gang waiting for him.

"You're a half-hour late." Hei said.

"Cinder fought him on the roof. I indulged her, and I left her high and pissed. She thinks I did all this, so all and all, you're in the clear." Ace said. "So, it's a success!"

There were cheers all around, but they were all quickly went inside the safehouse for a long due sleep. Pulling a heist was draining.

* * *

(A/N: And there you have, the Heist three-part run. I hope you enjoyed it because it was quite hard to write and choosing the right music was also a bit difficult.)

 **Ending Theme - Sonic - Flexstyle (Ice Cap & Chemical Plant) by Gamechops**


	13. Ch62: A Raid's Aftermath

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

(A/N: No comment.)

 **Opening Theme: Devault - Closer**

* * *

 **Chapter 62: Back on the Road Again, Ace! A Raid's Aftermath**

* * *

 _(Current Date: June 16, Age 750)_

The Red Queen Heist was all over the news. Bulma was watching the morning news with a smirk on her face. To add insult to injury, when the police found traces of illegal drugs in the safe, Cinder was arrested for possession.

 _"You better pray, I don't find you! I'll hunt you down, you masked motherfucker!" Cinder yelled to the camera as they shoved her in a police car._

"Quaint." Bulma remarked.

Bulma changed the channel and sipped her coffee.

"10 billion zeni." Bulma said with a snicker. "Quite a loss."

* * *

I had awoken to join everyone for breakfast and we have talked plans for what next. Hei had plans to return to Vale soon to reopen his club but told me he closed down the club for a while. So, after breakfast, we got to dividing the loot. I had to set aside Bulma's share of 10% of it in a capsule for her before splitting up the rest 90% among us leading to 15% percent each. All and all, I made 1,500,000,000 zeni from this. Launch and Neo were rolling in the pile of jewels.

"Well, I thinks it's time we all split." I said. "It's for the best, but I do we can meet again someday. Hell, come to Papaya Island in time for the 22nd Budokai."

"You know what? You're on, I'll see you there." Roman remarked.

Roman and Neo left first following Junior and the twins leaving just me and Launch. I looked over at blonde in thought for a moment. After learning her story, I could not look at her the same again.

* * *

Ace and Launch were still in the airfield, and Ace came up to Launch.

"Well Launch, we did a heist. You owe me one." Ace said jokingly.

Launch had a mischievous look on her face as she stalked up to Ace. Ace found himself on the couch of the safehouse with Launch's lips on his. The sight of money and the thrill of the heist riled her up considerably. Ace was more than happy to deliver back to her. A bit of her blonde hair got in her face getting her to sneeze changing her back to a bluenette.

"Well, I see the heist went well." Launch remarked. "At the very last, I can see what my other side does now."

"That's great and debatably disturbing." Ace said wiping a bit of drool of his mouth.

"Well, this is awkward. If you want to continue." Launch said only for Ace to stop her.

"Eh, it's ok. The moment's lost, plus I should deliver Bulma's cut to her anyway. So, I guess this is goodbye for now, Launch." Ace said as they got off each other.

"I suppose it is." Launch said.

"So where to?" Ace asked.

"I need I'll meet up with the gang again." Launch remarked.

She left the safehouse with her things and prepared to leave on her motorcycle. Ace came out to give her a key to the place telling her she can crash here whenever.

"By the way, Roshi and the gang are in Vale. They're here for some tournament, so I guess we're heading in the same direction. Just let me change and I'll lead the way." Ace said going back inside.

Ace donned a black short sleeved tee under his lime green windbreaker jacket, lime green track pants, black martial art shoes, a black martial arts belt wrapped around his waist, and Rakurai on his side again. He had put Shula's sword back in his BlackTab's virtual inventory. He made the intention of not being seen with that sword in Vale. He also swapped the side of where he put his BlackTab and sheath for his sword. With his backpack on his back, he walked out locking the door behind him and got on Kageyama.

"Ready to launch?" Ace said starting up his bike.

"Really?" Launch asked completely deadpan.

 **[Cues: Spindash - Stardust Speedway - Joshua Morse - Stardust - Sonic Remix Album by GameChops]**

Ace rocketed down the path to Vale leaving Launch to race after him. As they drove through the winding path, Ace was having fun being able to race through nature's winding path. The two wound up cutting through Emerald Forest using fallen branches as methods to make some trick jumps. Monsters and beast were there only to get blasted and/or shot by Ace and Launch. Launch was having a bit of fun racing through the woods as well. Eventually, the pair made it to Beacon Academy.

 **[Music Ends]**

"I think you're back, Mr. Blackthorn. Considering joining our tournament?" Ozpin asked Ace.

"Nah, I just need to see my girlfriend and my best friend." Ace said parking Kageyama on the bike rack. "Besides, I'm saving up for WMAT."

Launch returned her bike to its capsule and the two ran inside. Ace was sensing out for his friend and found them in the cafeteria. Roshi was on the end of being beaten by Goodwitch for asking if use the riding crop in BDSM play.

"There's our Roshi, he's a pervert." Ace said coming up.

"Ace!" Violet said hugging her boyfriend.

"Vi." Ace said hugging back. "I see orange suits you."

Violet wore the same orange gi except the sleeves were ripped up and she had the boots that Goku (and Ace) would opt for in the future. Ace could sense she and Bulma were certainly stronger. Bulma was wearing the outfit Ace had designed her back in Bridgetown. Ace discretely tossed Bulma the capsule with her cut and give Violet two rolls of zeni as spending money.

"Thanks, love." Violet said with a wink.

The two shared a brief kiss with a tongue just to annoy Yamcha.

"Good luck in the festival. Kick ass for me, will ya?" Ace said before leaving.

"Goodbye, Ace!" His friends said as he left.

 **(Cues: Sonic the Hedgehog OVA OST (Reconstruction) - From the Land of Darkness)**

Ace was soon back on the road again and fully intent in leaving Vale getting the hell away from it. Outside of Vale, he settled for switching to Kageyama's flight mode to leave quicker. In the sky, he got a call on his BlackTab to which he switched to speakerphone.

"Ace Blackthorn, speaking." Ace said.

"I commend you. Takes a lot of balls to fuck with Cinder." Yang said.

"Ah, Yang." Ace remarked calmly. "Figured you and Team RWBY would know it's me."

"Ozpin has theories you may be involved. He's no warper, but he's damn close. Be careful." Weiss warned.

"Well, I doubt I'll rob in Vale again. One-time deal, either way, where are you guys?" Ace asked.

"We're getting away from the Vytal Festival. Are you entering the event?" Blake asked.

"Nope. Neither's Goku. I figured I'd let the others get the spotlight." Ace said with a chuckle. "My girlfriend's entering, though."

"That's great. We wish her the best." Ruby said cheerfully.

"It's disturbing you can be so cheerful despite being over 7000 years old." Ace said.

"Keep moving forward, Ace, keeping moving forward." Ruby said as if it was a mantra before snapping back to normal. "Meeting Monty Oum in person in one loop helped."

"Either way, where are you guys? I think I need a break from training for a bit." Ace admitted.

"Well, we were on our way to one of Weiss's lavish homes in a beach town on Amenbo Island." Yang said flirtatiously. "You should come. We could use your dick, ladykiller."

Ace snickered, and he could hear Weiss yelling of how blunt that was.

"All right, I'll meet you there." Ace said. "Ciao."

Ace hung up and went southbound for his next destination.

* * *

(A/N: Ace is going to hang out with Team RWBY after the heist. The next chapter will swap between Ace and RWBY and the Vytal Tournament. So, at times 2 chapters will take place in the same day.)

(More Edits: 10-30-18 – Chapters 59, 60, and 62. Seriously, they were too sloppy. I'm embarrassed I missed them until now. Thankfully, they're fixed.

 **Ending Theme - J Dilla - So Far To Go [Instrumental]**


	14. Ch63: All Under Ace's Nose, A Nightmare!

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

(A/N: A little something that occurred in the background of the previous chapter, specifically while Ace is on his way to the Vytal Festival.)

 **Opening Theme: Devault - Closer**

* * *

 **Chapter 63: All Under Ace's Nose, A Nightmare Erupts**

* * *

 _(Current Date: June 16, Age 750)_

Mao Chi-Chi looked out into the road's distance admiring nature as she was riding in the passenger seat of the aircar her father was driving. Thirteen-year-old Chi-Chi was ecstatic in joining the Vytal Festival's tournament seeing it as a chance to test her skill. The budding firecracker had been actively training her mind and body for this. She was also hoping Goku would be entering as well. As the father-daughter duo drove up to the main road to Vale, another fighter was on her way as Vale as well but on foot. Yurin was solemnly walking on her own. After her confrontation with Ace, she was inwardly questioning her belief in the Crane School's teachings. All and all, Ace was a vicious fighter even more so than her yet had an inkling of morality. He spared her and that got her to think. Of course, he helped Goku off Tao, but even she could not argue that a man like Tao should not be allowed free roam on the Earth being immortal and so on.

"Man, I wish I hadn't burnt out all of my ki on trying to intimate that technique of Ace's." Yurin muttered to herself as Ox-King drove up.

"Hey, what's the young lady doing on this lonely road by herself?" Ox-King asked.

"Heading to Vale for the Vytal Festival." Yurin said looking him carefully.

"You too?" Chi-Chi said beaming. "I'm entering the tournament."

Yurin would have questioned her due to her being a "shrimp", but, after Ace and Goku, she took her at face value. So, Yurin ended up with getting a ride with them. As Chi-Chi went on about her excitement, she caught details. Yurin realized Chi-Chi knew Ace and Goku…specifically this was Goku's girlfriend (fiancée?). Yurin was sweating praying to Kami they did not tell her that she helped in trying to kill them.

* * *

 **(Cues: Team Rocket Hideout - Pokémon Fire Red & Leaf Green)**

In a hidden underwater lab underneath the island of Amenbo were two scientists from ousted groups. The first one was an older woman with bushy (try 80s' hair) auburn hair wearing glasses akin to Arale, a blue and red dress four checker patterned with black sleeves, a white lab coat with the RR symbol on the right side, and blue and red heels. Being pushing 40, she was a tall busty scientist using her brains to form ways to cheat the aging process. For a scientist, she may have one of the more benevolent ones to the shock most would be shocked she was married to a total sociopath. Dr. Amelie Fegelein-Gero had no idea of her husband's slow descent to being one of the Earth's major sources of misery and grief. The second scientist was also a woman being about Amelie's height. Her skin was a pale color from lack of time in the sun. Unknown to Ace and most of the world (except a select few), she was the bastard daughter from one of the demon lords, Mechikabura, before he croaked. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red with a hellish glow. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which black ornaments are suspended. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead, and red and purple tribal tattoos running down like veins on her arms and near her neck. She wore a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes, a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger, and a white lab coat with **Beacon's** insignia on it. In this loop, **she** may have may of a problem that Team RWBY realized. This was Salem, former deputy headmaster of Beacon, former Atlesian scientist, and **Ozpin's ex-wife**. All and all, Amelie was a terrible judge of character. At the moment, Amelie was in the midst of downing another shot of whiskey. She had just found out the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters was attacked. The army? Stomped to the ground. Her son? Shot in the face. Ironically enough, he was not killed by Ace or Goku. The culprit? Violet. Of course, Amelie did not know this. Salem was not the comforting type considering family to be a waste of time. She was more interested in her newest invention, a new type of bio-android that could be the most powerful fighter in the universe. She was already using a sample of her DNA to form it and had an invention that would go out into space and gather the DNA of alien races beyond. She had a second one ready to scout the Earth for samples as well. With the fall of the Red Ribbon Army's fall in motion, she had initiate the next part of the plan.

 **[Cues: Dragon Ball Z Abridged MUSIC: The Cell Games Announcement]**

 **BANG!** A lone gunshot tore through Amelie's heart causing the innocent lamb to fumble to the ground bleeding out slowly. Salem put the pistol down on the table and dragged Amelie's slowing dying body further down the labs.

"What are you…*cough* doing?" Amelie groaned out in pain.

"Simple, my dear. Setting the stones for what's to come." Salem said shoving the dying scientist into a tube. "You will be a grand tool for revenge."

Before Amelie could fight, the tube closed set as the "process" started. The tube had a label painted on it, **#21**.

 **[Cues: The unknown theme in the Ending Part of the Last Episode of Sonic SATAM]**

"In due time, Team RWBY. You did not realize that with your antics, you brought me along for the ride to this one. Well I assure you, that this time, you will be groveling in agony at my feet. It may take twenty years to do so, but I assure you that no one will be able to stop me." Salem said opening a second pod.

Her supercomputer was set to start the long process automatic as Salem entered her pod. What the RWBY crew had not realized was they accidently brought Salem through the last few loops. While Salem was in a good position in those last loops, she has ended up the beta tester for a very recent video game in a previous loop. That game? **Dragon Ball Fighter Z**. Salem's pod closed showing a label for **#22**. It was a bit of a miracle that Ace's plan to ward off any chance of Gero gaining samples of his DNA would work the same for Salem. The fact she did not know that Ace existed may have been the only thing keeping his world still standing.

* * *

(A/N: Uh oh, looks like RWBY's in deep trouble. As for who else, they dragged on the loops. Originally, I planned for it to Roman, Neo, and the "admittingly cliché" choice of Team JPNR. I ultimately didn't as I needed opponents for Ace. However, there is **another** looper from their world out there unknown to Salem and RWBY themselves! But who is this? I'll give you a hint…replace looping with reincarnating. As for Salem, if she succeeds, Ace is going to have a real hard time in the future…possibly.)

 **Ending Theme - [OCReMix] Lavender Town - Solkrieg's Dream Eater Dubstep Remix**


	15. Ch64: Antics of Ace on Amenbo Island

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

(A/N: There will be fanservice, there will be antics, and there will be more Ace!)

 **Opening Theme: Devault - Closer**

* * *

 **Chapter 64: Antics of Ace on Amenbo Island**

* * *

 _(Current Date: June 17, Age 750)_

 **(Cues: Gramatik - Chillaxin' by the Sea)**

For Ace, the tropical sea air was doing wonders for him as he felt so relaxed. His nerves were not on end like they were earlier during in the heist. He had landed on Amenbo Island last night but had went to set up camp right away instead of going any further. The young warrior hurriedly got dressed and packed up to get a move on. Ace wore a dark grey karate gi with the sleeves torn off (it had the family kanji on the back), black fingerless gloves with hidden bracers, a black martial arts belt around his waist, and his usual martial art shoes and his "fighting" headband. He also had on his weighted studded armbands and weights in his boots as well. He forgoes the undershirt weights this time. With his bag packed, Ace got on Kageyama and sped off. He ultimately decided to roll into the capital of Sasebo for breakfast.

* * *

 **[Cues: Bully OST – Walk Theme]**

It's a real shame in the future this place gets wrecked by Androids in the future. It had a real homey feel for me at least. Speaking of Androids, I was glad I planned for that. I made sure that my little pod that I sent after I destroyed the RRA base with Goku was actively making sure Gero would not any data of me or my friends. As far as I am concerned, Gero's getting the information he got in canon and nothing else.

I made sure to pass by the information booth seeing this place had to be a tourist destination. I scanned the map to update my BlackTab's maps and I also look up on information on the island. Seems like the abridged series, prostitution is legal here. Heck, I discover this island is number 5 in producing dirty magazines.

 **[Cues: Jelly Honey - Teaching Feeling OST]**

Either way, I return Kageyama to its capsule, pocket it, and walk into a café to order breakfast. Guess who I run into? Deanna Clay, of all people. Honestly, of all the people, it had to be spoiled stain I'd prefer to see punched in the jaw. What made it more awkward was the fact her mother would was with her? I was relieved to see that Inque was not her mutated self from the "canon" of her origin verse. I just prayed Deanna did not notice me, and those prayers were shot in the head.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Hero?" Deanna said glaring at me.

"Wait, you're telling me you ran into the World Martial Arts Tournament champ, Ace Blackthorn?" Inque remarked as I had a bit of a scowl.

"Oh joy, of all the people I did not want to see, it had to be fucking you, Deanna." I said annoyed.

"What's your issue with my daughter?" Inque said with a glare of her own.

"You do realize your daughter is a spoiled brat who'd sooner let you die to collect your life insurance than save your skin." I said icily.

Deanna looks like I just exposed a plan of hers, but has a cheeky smile trying to dismiss it saying she'd never do that. I did not need the principles of ninjutsu to know that was complete bullshit and even Inque seemed to give her daughter a look. If Deanna had any plans, I screwed them over.

"Mom! Come on, you know I would not do that." Deanna insisted again.

Oddly unlike the original backstory, the BlackTab revealed Inque was there as a parent, but it was her career that had Deanna ended up staying with her rich asshole aunt and uncle. It's sad that the Deanna here is somehow just as shitty as the original even with Inque at least being there more often. I don't know if it makes Inque a shit parent though.

"I don't believe we were introduced, Inque Clay, one of the top assassins." Inque said taking a seat.

A waitress came up and put down drinks for us all to which we took up.

"Ace Blackthorn, martial artist and technically an assassin. When you slaughter the RRA and Tao Pai Pai, can I call myself an assassin?" I said as Inque spits out her drink in shock.

* * *

Inque had thought the fall of Tao Pai Pai was just a rumor, but she was wrong. When asked, Ace essentially told Inque he and his friend took down Tao Pai Pai before destroying the Red Ribbon Army. Now Inque had experience with the RRA, being hired in the past to do jobs in a similar vein to Hasky. So being told that all that was crushed was quite a shock. Inque was inwardly sweating thinking back to the rumors that were seeping within the guild. Talk of a kid killing off one of the Kuma Mercenary Clan's former Elite and claiming his sword as his own. A good glance at Rakurai confirmed it in her eyes. She wondered why. What reason did he have? A vendetta, maybe? Inque did not like this at all. She was curious to how he and Deanna knew each other and asked Ace. Inque may love Deanna, but she was a huge bullshitter at times.

"Oh, how we met? I met a girl who needed help for her village as two assholes were terrorizing it by draining the resources and leaving the town poor. I came, and I found your daughter with her cooch deep in one of them. Either way, killed the douchebag duo. Deanna, here, wanted to take all money for herself, but I convinced her not to." Ace explained as orders were placed.

"Convinced me? You threatened?" Deanna said sharply.

"May I remind you that you were ok with letting those two fuckwads practically kill an infant for what's basically no reason." Ace said with a growl.

A disappointed look was on Inque's face hearing that. Assassin she was, but she had standards. She had thought her daughter did too. Ace was in a slightly better mood during breakfast as he found that Inque was more of an anti-villain and mentally decided to remove her off his "black list". Of course, Deanna was still there.

"So, you live here?" Ace asked.

"Why yes, most would not except an assassin to live in a dense place like this." Inque said as the three were walking down the street. "Well, thanks to you killing off Tao, I'm number one in the guild now."

 **[Music Ends]**

Ace was tempted to say Tao was not dead yet but decided to let her have her moment. Tao would not be around to prove her wrong yet. Deanna groaned ask her mother why she had to be friendly with Ace. Inque pointed out that it would be rude. In actuality, Inque was partly sucking up hoping Ace would not kill her Deanna or her. However, unknown to Inque, Ace was aware of this having use telepathy on her to make sure she had no bad intentions. Ace had decided to take advantage wanting a bit of revenge on Deanna. The walk ended at Inque's home, a nice little condo in a high-rise building. Inque watch Deanna storm off to her room.

"Ugh, what a brat. She's what my age?" Ace asked.

"What, how old are you?" Inque asked.

"I'm fifteen." Ace remarked.

Of course, Ace was slowly catching up to Bulma in height but was not there yet.

"Uh, no. She's about seventeen." Inque said awkwardly.

Ace plopped down on the couch and sighed at the mention of her age.

"Look, she's only barely older than you. You know, teens, they tend to be impulsive." Inque remarked.

"Funny enough, she's right. Times like this, I'm so glad I have my young adult mental state." Ace thought.

"Aren't girls supposed to mature faster than boys?" Ace said slyly. "I'll be blunt with you. Deanna's a little shit, and I want to kill her. But the thing, she's practically on the bottom of my kill list. Considering that's only six people, it would only be a matter of time before he pisses me off somehow. But it was nice meeting you, Inque."

Ace made his way to the door only to be stopped by Inque.

"Wait. I think we can talk this out." Inque said nervously.

"Not going to try and kill me?" Ace asked.

"I…I know I'm outmatched. I'm not ashamed in cutting and running if I must. However, I can't let the fact you and my daughter have animosity. So, I'm willing to help bury the hatchet in the place of my daughter." Inque said.

Ace raised an eyebrow.

* * *

(A Few Minutes Later)

Most men would ask me why the hell was I bored with getting oral from a hot DC villainess. Well, I was not all that bored with it. Inque did a great job so far, but I was more or less pissed inwardly she was going this far for her ungrateful prick daughter. So, I stop Inque.

"Inque, as much as your mouth feels great. I do feel shitty that it's you of all people doing this." I admit. "Don't get me wrong. I would want to have sex with you. Who wouldn't? But you're more or less pimping yourself to me to save your daughter's ungrateful ass."

Inque looked me over incredulously before sighing.

"You're right, and I have an idea." Inque said suggestively stroking my shaft. "Wait here."

Inque let go and took on a robe to head off to another room.

* * *

Deanna was reading a trashy romance novel where Inque entered her room. Deanna chided her for entering unannounced only for her mother to point out she owns her room.

"Look, my mistake with you was I spoiled you, and your aunt and uncle only made it worse." Inque said grabbing Deanna by the collar. "I'm out here making sure Ace doesn't kill you."

"Can't you just kill him?" Deanna asked.

Inque sighed.

"If he can off Tao Pai Pai, I am no match for him. You remember what that asshole did to me the last time we fight." Inque mused.

Deanna remembered when Inque had to spend a month in the hospital for being shot with Dodon Rays and having her body mangled.

"However, I made a deal with him. If you sleep with him, he'll forget about you and not try to kill you." Inque lied hoping her daughter took the bait.

"No way. That little shit called me a cheap lay." Deanna said sourly.

"Considering you were fucking those two thugs earlier for the money, I'd believe him." Inque said crossing her arms. "Now go and make up for it, now."

'But mom…" Deanna whined.

Inque would have normally faltered with Deanna's pout and puppy eyes, but her glare with absolute. Deanna groaned and went out to the living room with Inque.

"Well…that's unexpected." Deanna said agape.

"That's not all." Ace said rapidly using Shadow Clone Jutsu to create two clones of himself.

The clone took Inque away looking for her room and Inque was shocked that he could multiply. As for Deanna, Ace looked her over.

"Your mother started this, so you'll come and finish it." Ace said deviously.

Deanna sigh and got on her knees taking his shaft in her hand. Deanna thought she was a quick shot…she thought wrong.

* * *

I left there satisfied and pleased with myself. Not only did I get an ally in Inque, I got a bit of payback on Deanna using her ass. At the very least, Inque is going to show some nerve to her lazy daughter. I walked away with a jaunty tune and in a really good mood. I wound up flying to leave the capital decided to head to RWBY directly. I do at least find Blake leaving a small grocery shop, and I float down.

"Yo, Bellabooty." I said coolly.

Blake whips her around with a fierce blush and saw it was just me.

"Don't call me that! I get enough of that shit from Yang." Blake said annoyed before sniffing. "You reek of sex by the way."

"I just banged an assassin and her brat daughter." I said walking alongside her.

"Wait, you mean Deanne and Inque? I remember when I ran into them on my Neo-Gotham loop." Blake said with a mirthful chuckle. "I swear though, I never want to go back there again."

As we talked, we ended up at the beach house and Blake let me in. I walked into an interesting sight of Yang not wearing pants at all, using a vibrator.

"Oh, thank Oum, Ace's here. I've been needing a real one in me." Yang said taking the vibrator and tossing it out of the window.

This was going to be a long vacation…not that I was complaining.

* * *

(A/N: Ace and Goku are going to be on a bit of a backburner in order for me to fully write the Vytal Festival's tournament. So, expect to see less of them for a bit. Either way, time we started the Festival! Edit – 6/10/18 – Forgive the sloppily written errors in this chapter for it has been fixed.)

 **Ending Theme - Undella Bay Remix by Mewmore**


	16. Ch65: The Tournament Begins!

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

(A/N: The mini-tournament arc has begun.)

 **Opening Theme: Devault - Closer**

* * *

 **Chapter 65: The Tournament Begins!**

* * *

 _(Current Date: June 21, Age 750)_

The day had finally come, the start of the Festival's martial arts tournament. People had gathered from the four major "kingdoms" to Vale to watch a tradition long kept. For the Dragon Ball Gang, this was an entry to the big leagues. As everyone gathered into the arena, the Amity Colosseum, which floated up into the sky once everyone was in, Ozpin took to the podium.

"Ahem, ladies and gentlemen, today marks the 50th annual Vytal Festival. As we all know, the Vytal Festival was created to serve as a celebration of peace between the Kingdoms. Every two years, a Kingdom would be chosen to open its doors to the world, allowing citizens from every part of the world to meet and indulge in one another's cultures. But for those here, we're here to see who will emerge as Monty Oum's Champion!" Ozpin said working the crowd. "And today, we have some special guests. Several warriors from schools outside the Kingdoms have joined us. Give a hand for the representatives of the Turtle School, Crane School, Ox-Kingdom, and the Wanderers."

The crowd cheers preciously for them. The Wanderers were actually a group of missing shinobi and ronin samurai from the Elemental Nations. Due the current Shinobi War going on there, the group of four had a common goal, get out the Nations alive. The four ended up meeting and used their talents to escape together. Thus, they have been wandering the world for a better place to live earning their nickname. Down below in the arena for the fighters, the rules were being explained by Peter Port.

"Normally this would be done in a matter of three rounds in the tournament, the first being a 4 on 4 team round. The winners of the team round may select two of their team to fight in the 2 on 2 doubles round, the victors of which may choose one representative to fight in the final 1 on 1 round. The remaining combatants will fight through a final round to prove a victor. However, there is the issue of lack of teams of four." Port remarked. "So, Miss Yurin and Miss Mao will be temporarily placed on Penny's team to even it out."

"What, that is…" Ciel argued before Penny cut her off saying, "That is fine with us."

With that issue settled, the six teams were set. The academies had a mini-tournament in their schools to decide which team will go to represent the kingdom in the tournament. Ozpin wanted Team RWBY to go knowing they would easily stomp a hole in the competition. However, they refused and disappeared for a "vacation". Ozpin was glad he called off his wager his academy's students would win in time. He had to settle for Team CFVY who were excellent fighters, but not the assuring team that was RWBY. He inwardly sighed hoping he could get into the betting for separate matches.

* * *

On Amenbo Island, Ace was enjoying the sun, the sand, and the sea. He had been staying with Team RWBY for the past few days and Yang worked him in training and otherwise. He had enjoyed his romps with them especially Yang's "rewarding" for a job well done. His BlackTab rang to inform him of the Vytal's MOT had started and looked over the information.

"So, it's just like the prime universe, all in teams. So, it's Team CFVY, Team NDGO, Team SSSN, Penny's Team (with two adds-on) to even out, some foreign team, and Turtle School." Ace remarked. "Well then, I'll place my money on Turtle School."

He put his BlackTab away as he noticed Blake walk black inside. The catgirl wore a kitty themed keyhole swimsuit which was the kind that showed off that Bellabooty. Ace's instinct to hump that came to full force as he slowly walked up. He would have swatted her behind with his tail, but Blake caught it.

"Don't even try it, Ace. Sun's done that in so many loops." Blake said with a eyeroll.

"Aw…I wanted to see it jiggle." Ace thought.

* * *

(A/N: The tournament has begun, and this mini-arc will be rather swift. As I will be only focusing on the fights with our "main" heroes. Things are going to get wild as Team Roshi steps up without Goku or Ace. And what if Yurin and Chi-Chi? Find out, next time on Dragon Ball Blackthorned! To 65 chapters and to many more! ( **Edit: 3/21/18 – Yeah, there is no excuse for the original version of this chapter to be so sloppy, so I fixed it.** )

 **Ending Theme – Bugseed – Spanish Flower**


	17. Ch66: Penny's Team vs the Wanderers

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

(A/N: The first round.)

 **Opening Theme: Devault - Closer**

* * *

 **Chapter 66: Fighters, Cyborgs, and Ninjas, OH MY!**

* * *

 _(Current Date: June 21, Age 750)_

The first round was called having Penny's Team would face the Wanderers within the Urban and Ocean Biome. The central arena had shifted to appear to be a ruined city near an artificial beach with an ocean. Thus, it was time for the fighters to make their entrance.

Kyoei Unagi, 17, made her entrance by leaping out from the stands and lands on her feet on top the water. She was the de facto leader of Wanderers. She was a fair-skinned girl of average height with a beauty mark under her left eye. She has brown eyes and waist-length black hair with added bangs and chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a long-sleeved black blouse under a grey top, a dark purple skirt, a long grey sash arranged in a bow, and purple ninja sandals. She was a former ninja of Kirigakure a lot like Valeriya and Alyona.

Rising out of the water was another woman being quite different than most. She had green fish-like scales on her body giving her the appearance of a humanoid fish-like creature. Her eyes were black and pupil-less and appeared to have a helix set of black earrings. Her outfit consisted of pale blue garbs with a black polo and pants underneath, a martial arts belt tied to the side, shinobi sandals with bandages around her calves, and purple gauntlets on her arms. She was Isaribi, 14, and was the Wanderer's tracker. Her figure seemed slightly slender compared to Kyoei. Isaribi was not a ninja of a village but was a former experiment thanks to the events of the war. She joined up with Kyoei wanting to leave the Nations behind for good.

The last two members arrived on the backs of giant pterodactyls, both young men. Standing at nearly 5'5", Hisayoshi Hi (15) got off his beast as it flew off back into the sky. He had red shoulder-length hair with a slight hint of blue to it and purple eyes. He donned the standard attire of the Konoha-nin sans the forehead protector and had on a black cloak on it. He saw no point in his country's war and had quit being a ninja for them after a traumatic experience in losing his old team to the enemy. He was the Wanderer's navigator.

The last member, who flipped off his beast before it flew, had royal blue hair in a low cut, thin eyebrows, with golden eyes, and a dark complexion. He wore the clothing of a samurai with a vibrant silver robe and gray pants with ninja sandals. He also had on traditional samurai armor with two large slash marks forming a cross on his chest-plate, several Faulds, and one shoulder guard. A katana rested on his side, and a serious demeanor. Beside his serious look, he was the youngest member of the Wanderers at thirteen. Sanjuro Ro was the son of a samurai from the Land of Iron who lived in a small village that was smack dab in the middle of the war. It was thanks to Hisayoshi that he was able to flee despite losing his father. He was the team's cook.

Yurin and Chi-Chi had to walk out to the arena from a platform with Penny and Ciel due to Ciel insisting that the traditional way for making an entrance is best. Yurin had gone for a new outfit consisting a blue cheongsam similar in design to Mercenary Tao's chang pao. The kanji on the front of her translated to "mind". Chi-Chi had been given an outfit resembling her father's armor and boots.

"Fighters, take your positions!" Peter Port boomed.

The two teams took their positions and Ciel was worried. She had two extras who she barely knew while her opponents had a full deck.

"Come on, Chi-Chi!" Ox-King cheered in the stands sitting next to Bulma and the rest of the Dragon Ball gang (sans Ace and Goku).

 **(Cues: Kingdom Hearts II OST – Sinster Sundown)**

The fight was called, and the clash began. Isaribi wasted no time taking a breath before shouting, "Suiton: Taihōdan (Water Style: Great Cannon Ball Jutsu)". A giant blast of water came out as a stream spat out of the kaima's mouth right down on the opposing.

"Shit! Everyone scatter!" Ciel said as Penny, Chi-Chi, and Yurin all jumped out of the way. "I did not expect this!"

"You must be a foolish warrior then! Always expect the unexpected." Sanjuro said unleashing his katana, Enigma.

Penny summoned up her swords shifting them to gun mode readying them to fire. Making the Ox, Snake, and Ram handsigns, Isaribi readied herself.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Jutsu)!" Isaribi said slamming her hand into the water producing a heavy pearly-white mist.

"And it seems that the fishwoman has produced a blinding mist, how will the mixed team will handle this?" Glynda said acting as commentator.

The mist infuriated Ciel and she screamed out, "You got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Ciel, calm down…" Penny said trying to ease her partner.

"Shut the fuck up and let me think!" Ciel snapped.

"Hey, cool it! She was just trying to help!" Yurin snapped. "We need to focus. They could strike from anywhere."

The mist was thick and cloudy leaving Yurin to rely on her other senses. She sniffed the air smelling flames coming their air. She tackled Ciel to the ground to dodge a fire ball casted out from another jutsu from Hisayoshi.

"We need to clear the mist or get to higher ground." Chi-Chi said looking to see the buildings on the arena. "This way!"

Penny brought her swords together to form stairs for them to get on top of one of the buildings while they fired to cover them. The four stood on top of the building not able to see down below due to the mist's thickness.

"Any ideas?" Yurin asked. "I'm more hand to hand, and it'd be wasted to fire any blasts unless I have a clear shot."

Sanjuro was walking around the area with his eyes closed sensing out the area to look for his opponents. Looking to one of the buildings in the arena, with a quick slash of his blade, cracked in two and that was across from Penny's team.

"If we had electricity, we could fry those fish." Ciel muttered.

"Electricity?! I might be able to help." Penny said taking one of her swords.

Tearing open a panel, she exposed the electrical wirings before throwing it directly into the water. The screams of team horrified the crowd and Yamcha was getting horrid flashbacks to Ace electrocuting people at the Budokai. The mist cleared revealing Isaribi was unconscious and badly brunt floating face down in the water.

"Isaribi!" Her team yelled in fear.

"Ha! Looks like we'll have to be having fried fish today!" Ciel joked.

Boos erupted from the crowd and even Glynda cited that was in poor taste. Hisayoshi had to fish Isaribi out into dry land, and Kyoei and Sanjuro had a murderous look in their eyes.

"I will see to it that you will leave this arena on a stretcher." Sanjuro said gripping Enigma. "Samurai Sabre Technique: Rupture."

A crescent wave of energy came out his swing speeding at the building the four stood on and they had to jump before it hit getting the building to explode. Aiming her pointer finger down at Sanjuro, Yurin fired a Dodonpa after him nicking his shoulder.

"Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!" Kyoei said making the handseals before expelling a gust of wind from her mouth.

The attack blew the four out of the air into the ground getting Chi-Chi to cough up spittle but having the literal wind knocked out of her. Kyoei walked up to Chi-Chi slamming her foot on the downed fighter's arm getting a shriek of pain much to her father and friends' horror. Goku had been watching the match on television still on Menagerie.

"So, you like electrocuting my friends, huh? Let's see you handle this. Raiton: Gurētoraitoningubōru (Lightning Style: Great Lightning Ball)!" Kyoei said raising her left arm into the air.

A glowing blue of sparking electricity formed above her hand and Chi-Chi was thinking in a panic to get free.

"Chi-Chi, use your head! You can do this!" Violet cheered.

"Use my head, that's it!" Chi-Chi thought before opening her mouth.

What happened next shocked the crowd and had many wincing in pain. Chi-Chi bit down on Kyoei's crotch as hard as Kyoei screamed out in pain, shock, and agony. Stilling holding the electric ball above her head, she used her free arm to try and punch Chi-Chi off. Roshi was laughing at this, and Ox-King was sheepish.

"At least, she's using her head." Ox-King mumbled.

"Dear Oum, man." Peter said wincing.

"Get off, you little bitch!" Kyoei said with every punch.

Seeing her chance, Yurin shot the electric energy ball with a Dodonpa which got the ball to explode and disperse which roasted Kyoei's left arm which limply fell to her side. Chi-Chi let go of her vice grip before punching Kyoei into the dirt. Sanjuro wanted to aid his leader, but he was dodging swords left and right. Chi-Chi knocked out Kyoei with one final punch leaving the Wanderer's down to two. Yurin clashed with Hasiyoshi trading blows. Hisayoshi kicked Yurin away before slipping a pair of brass knuckles that glowed blue.

"Crap." Yurin muttered realizing she needed a weapon.

The damaged sword Penny had tossed into the water was still there, and Yurin fished it out. She was not a swordswoman but never something than nothing. Luckily for her, she was able to shift it into its gun mode.

"Ninja Art: Kiai Pulse Wave!" Hisayoshi said punching the air ahead of him. "First Punch!"

A literal kiai punched Yurin into the water and she had her ribs rattle from it.

"He's pressurizing the air around him to attack her. She needs to move and fast." Roshi said watching intently.

Ace was watching the fight on television with Team RWBY with a notepad writing under a list of "Techniques to Take".

"Not going to lie, I seriously thought Penny's team was in deep water with that mist there. Penny, you're really coming through for me!" Ruby said having a bet set for Penny's team.

"But even though, this guy will definitely be an issue." Yang said studying his technique. "That technique could have been useful against Salem."

Yurin had to move and she jumped out of the way of the "Second Punch". She needed a clean shot, but she could not go head on. Then, she remembered that Penny could control sword.

"Hey, Penny! Help me out here! Surround his guy with swords!" Yurin said nearly getting nailed to the wall by his "Third Punch".

Sanjuro was still fighting Penny's barrage of swords before being blasted by Ciel's wristwatch laser in cheap shot through his arms causing him to drop his sword. Ciel was particularly pissed about her time being wasted.

"I was supposed to have this match done in less than an hour! It's been an hour and fifteen minutes!" Ciel yelled like a madwoman. "I have a schedule!"

She slugged the samurai onto the ground before he straddled him and began punching. The crowd could not even cheer when the punches continued even when they heard bones snapping. By the end, Sanjuro's face was bloody mess and he was the youngest of the group.

"Sanjuro!" Hisayoshi said panicked seeing the bloody and battered face of his "brother".

"Give up and admit defeat…or I snap his neck." Ciel said in a low voice only for those in the arena to hear.

Hisayoshi froze and both Chi-Chi and Yurin stopped horrified at her implied threat. Hisayoshi glared at Ciel, but his team came first.

"I admit defeat…I can't take on all four of you. Plus, my team's hurt and can't continue." Hisayoshi said as his brass knuckles returned to its normal color.

 **(Cues: Victory Fanfare-FFVI OST)**

The match was called, and Penny's team was declared the victor. However, Yurin, Penny, and Chi-Chi felt dirty for that victory. Ciel got off letting the blood from her knuckles drip to the ground as the crowd barely clapped for the victory. Hisayoshi bolted her to check on Sanjuro.

"Damn it…this wasn't supposed to end like this." Hisayoshi said cradling his brother.

Kyoei started to wake up only to begin screaming in agony over her brunt arm and Isaribi was not any better. The four had been taken to the medical ward for care with Hisayoshi glaring daggers at Ciel.

 **(Music Ends)**

Ace could read lips quite well and was disgusted with Ciel's actions to try and snap a child's neck. Goku had not caught on only being glad Chi-Chi had worn. Yurin found Ciel no better than Tao for that.

"Penny's Team will advance to the next round!" Glynda stated.

Off the shifting arena, Penny's Team was welcomed with congratulations from the team's handlers only for Yurin to state that she's forfeiting. Chi-Chi was also throwing in the towel refusing to continue with Ciel leaving Yurin. James Ironwood was also shocked to hear that Penny was forfeit flat out refusing to fight with Ciel any further.

"I came to fight in a tournament. That I agreed to. I cannot agree to this with a teammate who threatened to snap one of the opponent's downed teammate's neck to get him to yield." Penny said sternly. "If you want to find me, I'll be joining my friend Ruby and her friends. Just call if there's an emergency."

Penny stormed out summoning her swords to form a jetpack before flying away from the arena leaving Ironwood quite angry at Ciel. For one, this should completely ruined Atlas' reputation if word of this spreads. Atlas already had a rather bad reputation being the most militant and clashing with King Furry at times. Ironwood wanted to pull Atlas out of bad rep it had, and this was going to shoot them in the foot.

"I'll have to deal with this first, and then Penny after." Ironwood thought.

* * *

(A/N: I bet you did not except to see Isaribi of all characters. Considering the fact, she's an old as Anko is, it's a given. I chose Isaribi because she would have no reason to be sticking around the Elemental Nations. The Wanderers were a small brainchild I had in mind for a Naruto story, a traveling band of ninja and samurai each from different villages wandering the Nations and beyond for reasons. As for Penny, while she technically a robot, I'd say she's closer to a cyborg. As for the jetpack with her swords, that was in the RWBY manga. No seriously, look that up.)

 **Ending Theme – One Piece OST - Bet Your Life on It**


	18. Ch67: More Antics on Amenbo!

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

(A/N: A bit of a break chapter taking place at the end of day.)

 **Opening Theme: Devault - Closer**

* * *

 **Chapter 67: More Antics on Amenbo!**

* * *

 _(Current Date: June 21, Age 750)_

It was later in the afternoon when Penny arrived at the beach house when Team RWBY. One of the constants Ruby always did was befriend Penny earlier than usual. Of course, in a few of those loops, Ruby had her as a sibling, lover, or fuck-buddy. She was always glad to have Penny around.

"Salutations." Penny said entering the beach home.

Ruby was pouring herself a martini and bid hello asking if she wanted one. Penny graciously accepted a shot glass before downing it.

"I saw your fight. Congrats on winning, but why are you here?" Ruby asked.

"I quit the tournament, Ruby. I could not fight alongside, Ciel. I disagreed with her methods to win." Penny said not wanting to go into details. "But I figured I'd come here and have fun with you and your team. Speaking of, where is everyone?"

"Weiss wanted to go get a spa treatment and apparently sleep away from the beach house, Blake's out for a swim, and Yang's asleep." Ruby said. "So, it's just me and Ace."

"Who's Ace?" Penny said.

"That would be me, Penny." Ace said coolly coming back downstairs.

"You didn't tell me you guys had a cute boy here." Penny said with a giggle.

"Well, he's a friend we've been meet recently. Y'know?" Ruby said sheepishly. "He's been hanging around with us."

Ruby let out a squeak as Ace's tail swatted her bum. Ace had now done that three out of the team with Blake being the only one who caught his tail.

"Y'know? Yang's asleep so she can go to some club. And I think I may have tired her out too." Ace said with a mischievous smirk.

Ruby would have been interested, but she did not want to get exhausted and be unable to bail Yang out of trouble.

"Ace, I'd want to, but I need my energy. Knowing my sister, she'll do something that I'll have to bail her out for." Ruby said disappointed. "I actually might nap myself."

"Fair enough." Ace said respectfully.

"Wait, so you can't show me around the island?" Penny asked saddened.

"I'll do it." Ace said getting on his lime green windbreaker jacket off the rack.

"I'm not sur-" Ruby said only for Penny to say, "Splendid!"

Ace was in casual wear having a black t-shirt with the Straw Hat's jolly roger emblazoned on it, black track pants with red stripes on the side, and black ninja sandals with his green windbreaker jacket on him. Ace got his bag and his sword on him before taking Penny's hand.

"I got a bike, that we can ride on." Ace said pointing over to Kageyama parked nearby.

Ace had gone off with Penny on Kageyama before Ruby could get a word out. Ruby should have been worried but shrugged it off for sleep that she needed.

* * *

 **(Cues: Ratt Pakk- Spaced Out (Instrumental))**

I had a song on the radio just perfect for cruising the streets in the streets of Sasebo in the evening air. Penny held tightly around my waist as I started to show her around the place. Penny was fun to have around as her wide-eye idealism was a breath of air for me considering my personality as a whole.

"So, Penny? What do you think of the capital? I thought we should start here before working our back to the house." I said with a chuckle.

"Well, it's certainly not a bad way to start. Any suggestions?" Penny asked.

"Any dance clubs won't be open just yet, we can't really walk into a bar, but we could visit some sights." I said as my BlackTab pinged with some locations we could visit.

The capital was rather interesting as the city felt like a combo of elements from New York City and my hometown of Charlotte Amalie. There was an old historical fort that we passed by first used in a war a long time ago. There was even a set of statues dedicated to old war heroes. That's when I realized something. The world was run by a king, but apparently a lot of nations were resisting his rules. This was apparently one of them, and they did not succeed completely. They answer to Furry, but they are semi-independent. We were back on the bike and out of Sasebo heading back to the beach towns as the night sky slowly came upon us.

 **(Cues: Mewmore / 'Summer in Undella' (Remix) from Pokémon Black and White)**

"This trip was wonderful and all, but I completely forgot to ask about you." Penny said embarrassed slightly.

There was a nearby tiki bar and so I pulled over there for us to have a smoothie or something. As we walk in and we sat at the counter, a woman asked for our orders and Penny asked for a martini. She did not question it and I asked for a small shot of red wine. No need for me to get wasted. I gave the barmaid a 10 zeni bill before turning to Penny.

"Well Penny, I'm a wandering martial artist and swordsman." I said starting off simple. "Ever since I completed my training under Master Roshi."

"The Master Roshi? A team with some of his students are fighting in the tournaments. You used to be a part of that?" Penny asked curiously.

I laugh about that.

"Well sort of. I had fought and won the 21st WMAT and I went on to fight the Red Ribbon Army with my friend Goku and smashed the army into the dirt." I explained. "Plus, I trained Bulma myself."

"Really, I did not think of you as the teaching type?" Penny said earnestly as she downed her drink.

"Well, I only gave her the basics in swordplay and using her telekinetic abilities." I said humbly as I downed my wine slowly. "It was all her after I gave her a push."

We had a conversation about swordplay and the works. I do keep to my myself the true origins of Rakurai as I rather not have Atlas get their mitts on the Dragon Balls. However, I do tell the story of how I got Shula's sword.

"Now that's an adventure. It must be nice wandering the world by yourself. But what about your parents?" Penny asked.

"Well, it's complicated and I'd rather not explain." I said waving it off. "Let's have one more drink, before we go."

* * *

 **(Cues: Pokémon Black and White OST – Undella Bay (Spring, Autumn, and Spring))**

Ace and Penny had been passing through the beach town slowly taking in the sights and let the music flow leaving a vibe of a calm and relaxation. Getting closer to the actual beach, Ace had decided on returning his trusty bike into his capsule to walk the beach with Penny.

"I had fun doing this. It's been a while since I was able to chill out like this. I'm usually beating the color of someone." Ace said with a relived look. "Still this was fun."

"You said your friends are taking part in the tournament." Penny said looking to him. "Why aren't you?"

"I'm a lot stronger than them as of now. Plus, they need this to hone their own skills." Ace said wistfully. "I rather focus for the WMAT."

"That's fine, I guess. Thanks for the wonderful time out." Penny said as they arrived at the beach house. "I've experienced so much."

Ace and Penny enter the beach house to find a few condoms on the floor as if someone spilled them to grab the box in a hurry.

"Seems Yang's intending to use those." Ace said realizing the house was empty.

He found a note from Blake that she had to Menagerie to see family and would be back in the tomorrow afternoon.

"Well, seems we'll alone." Ace said as Penny picked up a condom.

"So, they use these…for intercourse. I wonder that sometimes I'd visit, and they were using these. They seem to be enjoying themselves." Penny said looking it over before turning over to Ace. "Ace…could I ask you something?"

Ace was asked by her if he thought she was attractive, but Ace had a feeling this had to with another issue.

"If this it about your robotics, I don't have an issue with it." Ace said calmly surprising Penny. "And yes, I knew the whole time. A martial artist's heightened senses can tell you a lot."

"So, would you consider using this on me?" Penny asked shyly.

"I would." Ace said. "But just know I'm in an open relationship."

"Oh, like Ruby and Yang are with her teammates." Penny said.

Ace wanted to say he was different, but he really did not want to explain the trail he left himself.

* * *

 **(Music Ends)**

 _(Current Date: June 22, Age 750)_

Ruby was once again annoyed with her big sister as she carried her inside at one in the morning. Ruby was quickly hit the scent of sex in the living room finding a naked Penny peacefully asleep ontop a half-naked Ace.

"At least someone had fun." Ruby said in groan looking over at the television.

Another long match had concluded with Teams SSSN and NDGO having a double knockout leaving Teams CFVY and Turtle School to go on to the finals tomorrow.

"Well, the festival is going faster than it used to be…" Ruby mused to herself before seeing the note from Blake. "Blake must be homesick."

Ruby dragged Yang up to her room and plopped her down on the bed before the reaper hobbled off to bed. Everyone now asleep for the finals tomorrow, and the festival was going out on a high note!

* * *

(A/N: Yeah, I could not write the lemon. Mostly due to Penny being a bit out of my reach on how I would approach it. Either way, the finals are next chapter. Like I said, these mini arcs were going to be short. Plus, I've spent about 19 chapters within the same year (counting the end of this chapter and the next one, the time spent in canon was about 41 days). After the finale of the Tournament, I may do small timeskips.)

 **Ending Theme – Boondocks Soundtrack – Party Beat**


	19. Ch68: The Day Before the Finals!

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

(A/N: The finals to this arc are upon us all!)

 **Opening Theme: Devault - Closer**

* * *

 **Chapter 68: The Day Before the Finals!**

* * *

 _(Current Date: June 22, Age 750)_

Ace woke up and gently woke up Penny seeing that it about nine in the morning. Ace had thought on all he had done, and it was barely a month and change so far. Ruby had cleaned up the place and was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, you two. Breakfast will be ready in a minute." Ruby said.

"Thanks Rubes." Ace said using his BlackTab to store his used clothes.

"By the way, your friends are going to move on to the finals. Apparently, the second round had a double knockout so, they're the finalist against Team CFVY. Match is tomorrow." Ruby said as Ace walked up the stairs.

Ace nodded and went on ahead to shower. If his friends were the finalist, he'd go there and cheer for them in person. With showering gone, Ace got on fresh clothes, the formerly white, now red chang pao with black martial arts shoes. Penny had taken her turn to shower and clean herself up while Yang and Weiss came down for breakfast.

"Well ladies, I'll be leaving a bit early to get back to Vale. If my team made the finals, least I can do is go and support them." Ace said getting his sword on his side and his backpack on.

"I'm surprised your team actually made it too the finals." Weiss said earnestly.

"Actually, SSSN and NDGO had a double knockout, meaning this will the last night yet the only fight Turtle School will have to face. Considering Penny's Team offed the Wanderers but forfeited after. Turtle School and Vale got lucky this year." Ruby said.

"Well, I'm glad I did not bet this time. But a double knockout? That's rare considering SSSN was able to hand NDGO its asses in most loops." Yang said rubbing her head.

Ace chomped down breakfast before bidding goodbye being up and done.

"Aw…I wanted another round with him." Penny bemoaned.

"Don't worry, Penny. We all want a turn with you!" Ruby said with a cheeky grin.

Under her cold exterior, a devious grin rose on Weiss's face.

* * *

I had decided to fly under my own power this time hoping that I'd get to Vale faster, but it was rather exhausted. In all fairness, this was my first time performing the air dance and it showed. I had to land and ride Kageyama the rest of the way. At least, I had made it most of the way there. I made it to Vale, but I avoid the city and go straight for Beacon. I spot that the floating arena has come down meaning my friends are in Beacon. I return Kageyama to its capsule and head for the cafeteria to where I find them. Seems Yamcha was chumming it up with Team NDGO which I guess that's cool.

"Congrats on making it to the finals, guys and girls." I said walking up to the lunch table.

"Ace!" Oolong said glad to see me.

"Hey love." Violet said as we share a brief kiss.

Bulma seems a bit lost in thought, but glad to see me. Roshi had a bruise on his face but what I assume was a failed attempt at some girl.

"So, how's your travels been?" Oolong said.

"It's only been forty-one days, and I've only been through the Highlands, Vale, Kress Kingdom, a portal to Demon Land, and Amenbo Island so far." I said coolly getting Roshi to spit out his pipe.

"Demon Land?! The Land of the Deamned! You went to hell!" Roshi said panicked.

"I had to recuse a princess from some demon king who opened a pathway to our world. Don't worry, I took care of it." I said producing Shula's sword. "And I got a sweet sword for my troubles."

Roshi and Ozpin had the look of gaping fish seeing it.

"What's the story with this sword?" Krillin asked.

"Well, that sword is known as _Tabi,_ a sword capable of tearing its way to other realms. You should be very lucky you got this and the fact that you were able to survive against a demon king." Roshi said.

"Actually, he may have been the weakest demon king considering I killed him and tore up his castle killing most of his men." I said with a chuckle. "So, there's only three now."

Ozpin dropped his coffee and Roshi fainted.

"Leave to looks of Ace and Goku to do the impossible." Oolong said with a snicker.

"Mr. Blackthorn, I do insist you be careful with that sword." Ozpin said calming down.

Back in the BlackTab did Tabi go before I said I rarely use the blade. I do have to consider getting used to using two swords to fight. I stick around to eat another helping. Krillin had filled me in on details and it seemed that Chi-Chi had returned home with her father. I do not see Yurin around though nor do I sense her. Later on, Bulma takes us to a training room to spar with our swords but, as we dueled, I could tell she had a lot on her mind.

"Something wrong, Bulma?" I ask finally breaking the ice.

"It's about Yamcha. Honestly, our relationship's been on and off. He's just on paying attention to me and I feel like a springboard for him to fall back on." Bulma admitted. "Hell, the time I spent with you felt more passionate and we're just friends."

"What's stopping you from leaving him?" I asked as we parried and weaved.

"Well…for now this tournament. Afterwards, it's the fact he still sort of lives in my house." Bulma admitted sheepishly.

"Get him an apartment, problem solved." I said stating the obvious.

Bulma seems a bit contemplative over this before finishing our spar and sheathe our blades.

"Hey Ace, do you mind if I join you on your trip for a bit after this is over?" Bulma asked me. "I know that you're not taking Violet with you for a few more months."

"I'm not too sure, Bulma. Something tells me something is up." I said calmly. "Depending on how the tournament goes, I just might take Violet with me. I'll think about it, Bulma."

Bulma gave me that smile I was hoping for.

* * *

(A/N: I hope you do like the little scene between Ace and Bulma. Yeah, this was short, but things are wild. Either way, we're almost at 70 chapters. I think by the end of Dragon Ball, I'll have more than one-hundred. Also, could Ace take Bulma with him, take Violet with him, or both? Let me know in the reviews. And on that note, I just saw the very last episode of Super. So, Frieza's alive again? -facepalms- Thanks Beerus! Universe 7 will continue to suffer in agony!)

 **Ending Theme – Boondocks Credit Theme**


	20. Ch69: Dragon Squad vs Team CFVY

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

(A/N: The finals to this arc are upon us all!)

 **Opening Theme: Devault - Closer**

* * *

 **Chapter 69: Dragon Squad vs Team CFVY**

* * *

 _(Current Date: June 23, Age 750)_

Team RWBY had shown up to the tournament much to Ozpin's joy, but only for him to find out they were just spectating. They were not exactly happy to be here, but they wanted to supported Ace and his friends. Under the nonchalance and "reckless" devil-may-care was a hidden reserve of jadedness and nihilism towards Remnant. Yang already had lost faith in a relationship with her mother (so much so, that it was a bittersweet experience to end up in a loop where Raven did care), Blake had lost her idealistic hope for peace between the races, Weiss was on a similar boat with Yang, Ruby had a personal grudge against Ozpin and Salem. The realization she was fictional was small compared to her reaction to the that the entire mess they were risking their mess for was nothing more than a "chess game" between Ozpin and Salem who instead of them fighting each other dragged innocent people into their conflict. That gave them all a sense of distaste for Remnant and they wound up preferring the crossover loops like this.

They only bothering going to Beacon for JPNR, and RWBY planned to recruit them to join them as a mercenary group. It was always nice when they joined them on adventures. They were only waiting for the end of the tournament to hand in their paperwork with their qualification for early graduation and take JPNR under apprenticeship. In the stands, the four-time loopers sat next to Ace, Roshi, Oolong, and Pu'ar.

"Seriously, Ace? Where you met all these babes?" Oolong asked incredulously.

"I have ways, my hammy friend. And I've already banged the blonde one. I'll get the rest later on." Ace said leaning back.

"Maybe when you're not a brat." Blake mused.

Ozpin took up the podium announcing the final match of the tournament as the two matches took the stage. The colosseum's arena had on the Urban, Desert, Ice Field, and Forest biomes set around the area.

Bulma, Krillin, Violet, and Yamcha were sizing up their opponents. Violet had her eye on Velvet seeing her as weakest link. Violet and Bulma were glad that they got some extra equipment and advice from Ace before the match. Now they had to hope for the best.

"Let the final match begin!" Ozpin said with "Fight!" blazing on the marquee.

Coco flipped up her shades looking over her opponents and sighed in disappointment.

"Man, I had hoped to fight Ace. But I guess you'll do." Coco said with a groan changing her handbag into its minigun mode aimed at the four. "For making good target practice."

"Team, scatter!" Bulma said jumping up into a tree tossing a few X-Shuriken on where she once stood as cover fire for the rest to scatter. "Move!"

Yamcha bolted off into the desert biome, Bulma split into the Urban biome, Krillin went deeper into the Forest biome, and Violet still stood there lazily clicking on an ash-gray belt after slipping on a pair of serrated gloves. She had dodged the bullets, but her still being there got Coco to stop firing.

"Why are you still here?" Coco asked.

"You got something on your shades." Violet said leaning against a tree with a X-Shuriken in her hand.

Coco took off her shades to wipe it only for Violet's X-Shuriken to nail the now ruined shades to the ground. It even exploded to add insult to injury.

"Me." Violet said before running away before thinking, "Hook, Line, and Sinker."

Coco's eyes twitched before looking down at the spot where her shades once existed. A look of intense anger clouded her judgement as she gave the order for her team to split up while she rushed off after Violet.

"So, they scattered? Now the match can go either way." Ruby said observantly.

"Yup." Ace said sipping at her soda.

* * *

 **Krillin vs Fox Alistair / Forest Biome**

 **(Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Budōkai Tenkaichi 2 - "Stand After Confusion")**

Krillin and Fox had gotten into a fist fight with Krillin on the defensive due to the taller male's reserve arm blades. Krillin was inwardly glad he had picked up on how to use Iron Body, or at least a lesser version he made for himself, after seeing Goku and Ace do it. Krillin flipped out of the way of another slash as Krillin landed on the branch of a tree. Fox, however, was undaunted. Gathering ki in his hands, he readied the shot in the gun compartment of his arm blades before propelling his fists together forwards at Krillin.

"Vulpine Shotgun!" Fox said firing off a large dark red vertical double crescent-shaped energy blast.

Krillin jumped off the branch to grab it and propel himself forward dodging the shot midair while charging a small ball of energy in his hand. Fox's shot incinerated the tree and that's when Krillin fired his blast missing Fox significantly.

"I believe you missed." Fox said looking at the incoming ex-monk.

"Actually, I was aiming for the tree behind you. TIMBER!" Krillin said noting the falling tree.

Fox turned around slicing the tree in two, but he turned his back on Krillin. Using Iron Body, he gave the white-eyed arm swordsman a headbutt. Fox had enough time to turn around, but not enough to avoid the brunt of the attack. Both had hit the ground, but Fox was out cold. Krillin was a bit dizzy from the skull bashing and got a good distance away before hiding in a bush to nap the pain off.

 **Winner: Krillin**

 **(Music Ends)**

* * *

 **Bulma vs Velvet Scarlatina / Urban Biome**

Bulma was observing her opponent from a ruined building. Seeing Velvet use a kick to split concrete in two made Bulma realize that taking her in a straight fight would be suicide.

"I can't hide from her for long either. Faunus ears and nose will pick up eventually me up." Bulma said to herself leaning against. "Wait a second…what's that in my pocket?"

Bulma pulled out a dog whistle that Ace had slipped in her back pocket.

"A dog whistle? Why would he-That's it!" Bulma said deviously before running out of that building.

Velvet was still looking for her only to get suspended in the air by Bulma's telekinetic hold. Bulma was struggling to keep her restrained as she fought it.

"I'm going to have to ask you to surrender or else." Bulma said threatened.

"Or else what?" Velvet said struggling against the hold.

Bulma blew the whistle and a cacophony of screams came out from Faunus in the stands, those with sharpened hearing, and those with hearing aids. Ace was glad he could easily use Warper Edit on adjust his earing for that not to be a bother as did Blake. Velvet was crying begging for Bulma to stop to which she did.

"Do you surrender?" Bulma asked the shaking bunny woman.

"I…." Velvet said as Bulma was about to blow it again, "No! I give up! Please, just don't blow that thing!"

Bulma put the object away and released Velvet from her hold on her. Velvet looked humiliated by this with shame that she gave up on her team. However, her ears were still ringing and aching as she stumbled. A lot of Faunus had a wary look at Bulma, and Blake had a glare aimed at Ace. Medics came to escort the dazed Velvet off the stage before swinging for Fox as well.

* * *

 **Violet vs Coco Adel / Ice Field Biome**

 **(Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warrior 2 OST – Ice Field)**

Coco tackled Violet into the icy ground having her by the collar asking if she knew how much those shades cost. Violet's response was a headbutt to get her off of her before springing to her feet. Violet was trying to intimate Ace's Burning Knuckles, but the Ice Dust in the biomes caused her to gain an Ice faint. Instead of her hands breaking into flames, they broke out released a deathly cold.

"Ice?! I wanted fire! But…considering the situation, I can make these Frozen Fists work." Violet said taking a stance.

"That's if you can get close enough!" Coco said unleashing her minigun to fire a rain of bullets after her.

Violet had to move for dear life using her speed technique to keep ahead of the bullets as she was hoping that Coco would eventually run out of bullets to force her to reload.

"You can't keep running and dodging forever! I got 20,000 rounds loaded in this thing and I've used 400 of them!" Coco said to Violet's irritation.

"Damn it, where were these weapons when I was in the army?!" Violet said as a few bullets nicked her. "Shit!"

Coco was so distracted with Violet and vice versa that they did not see a familiar sword spinning in the air above.

 **(Cues: Eternal Bond (Ike's Theme) - Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)**

Bulma had jumped up grabbing Sardonyx saying, "Miracle Slice!" before using her dao to try to slash through Coco's minigun. The dao could not completely cut through only going halfway through breaking at the seams. Bulma had released her damaged sword to land on her feet.

"Thanks for the save." Violet said as Coco's minigun sparked.

Coco looked down at her beloved weapon and realized Bulma's dao tore through half of her minigun jamming the bullets and cutting off her supply of them. Before Coco could even react, Bulma used here telekinesis to draw Sardonyx back pulling Coco's minigun out of her hands in the process.

"Your boyfriend owes me a new sword. Sardonyx isn't going to be to continue after this fight." Bulma said pulling the sword out of the ruined minigun.

Sardonyx had a few holes and cracks in the metal showing that it was on its last leg.

"Your sword is going to the least of your problems!" Coco roared charging at the two.

 **(Cues: Sonic Battle OST – Phi Battle)**

"Go help the others. This one's mine!" Violet said to Bulma.

Bulma took off as Violet caught Coco decking her in the stomach only Coco to slug Violet in the jaw. It was a battle for who could take the most punishment. Violet had military training and experience, but she realized that Coco had her in the skill department.

"Ice Time!" Violet said grabbing Coco's right arm.

Ice formed over Coco's arm and on her feet before being encased in a thin layer of ice. Violet was panting feeling that she was at her limit and fell on her hands and knees.

"It's Vi's first time using an elemental ki attack, and to do it through dust…that's odd." Ace admitted.

"She'll gain an affinity for Ice but mixing ki with dust will burn her out. How long since she's been a ki user?" Weiss asked Ace.

"Less than six months at least." Ace answered.

"Then she's got some force of will to be standing then. Anyone else would have passed out." Yang pointed out recalling her first time trying a similar tactic.

Coco struggled against the ice, but it was ultimately futile. At least, until Yatsuhashi showed up.

"Yatsu, thank Oum! What happened to Fox and Velvet?" Coco said demandingly.

Before Yatsuhashi could answer, Violet sprang up on the "giant's" back triggering the gloves' shock feature. Stabbing his shoulder with an X-Shuriken, she slammed her hand on the wound that slowly healing electrocuting herself and Yatsuhashi. _CLANG!_ His sword dropped out of his hands as he struggled to get her off his back. With Yatsuhashi's struggling, he accidently triggered Violet's teleportation belt. The two suddenly found themselves in the air outside of the arena falling.

"Shit!" They both cried.

Violet noticed that her belt was sparking and looked ready to blow. She hastily removed it letting it fall to which the belt blew up. Violet just barely smashed two X-Shuriken into the edge of the desert biome (and the arena itself) hanging on for dear life. Too bad for her that Yatsu was holding onto her. Violet looked around calling for help. She found Yamcha unconscious in a position that would become memetic "a series later".

"Damn it, Yamcha! You useless piece of shit!" Violet swore.

Ace shook his head along with Team RWBY. Yamcha had gotten cocky in trying to fight Yatsu and paid the price. However, Krillin and Bulma had arrived on the science as medic took Yamcha off for care.

"Help me up!" Violet said trying to kick Yatsu. "And get this asshole's hands off my ass and waist!"

Krillin came up closer looking to see Yatsu holding Violet for dear life and scooped up some sand throwing it the swordsman's face. Jumping over Violet, Krillin nailed Yatsu with a downward stomp using the momentum to flip back into the stage. Yatsu fall into the barrier down below outing him from the match and Bulma dragged Violet onto the stage. Bulma had to help Violet walk back to the frozen Coco.

"Looks like you're the only one left." Bulma said. "And since you can't move and are unable to fight. I want to call a technical knockout."

"I'm still consic-"Coco said before Bulma smashed Sardonyx over her head.

Using the flat end of the blade did it in and the dao shattered over Coco's hard head. With Coco unconsciousness, the crowd was silent. This was the first time EVER that a team from outside the four kingdoms won the Vytal Tournament. Ace got up slowly clapping for him only to be slowly joined by more people before the stadium broke out into cheers for the new champions. Ozpin looked mortified as Glynda took to the podium.

 **(Cues: Dragon Ball Kai OST – The Victor's Dance)**

"Team CFVY is unable to battle making Turtle School our 50th team in the winner's circle for the Vytal Tournament!" Glynda said clapping lightly. "Congratulations!"

"We won…." Violet said passing out with a smile on her face.

Ace had scrambled down to the arena taking up his lady in his arms noting she had a few electrical burns on her arms.

"At least, I could heal that." Ace thought before saying to Bulma and Krillin, "You all were impressive! You went in and win. But, you have to admit that you guys were gift-wrapped a quick way to victory considering you have to only fight one team."

"Thanks for reminding me, Ace." Krillin said dryly. "At least, I'm still standing."

"Fair enough, Krillin." Ace said.

The group was escorted to the medical bay where Ace was able to heal Violet a bit by absorbing the electrical burns. Yamcha had a concussion and a few slashes from Yatsu's sword but was stabilized. Violet was sleeping soundly on her bed, and Ace could not be prouder.

* * *

(A/N: The final fight ended on a sharp note, and I'm rather happy with how it came out. I've decided to have Bulma go along with Ace and Violet. She does need a new sword.)

 **Ending Theme – Final Fantasy Victory Theme**


	21. Ch70: Back on the Road 2

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

(A/N: The start of another adventure.)

 **Opening Theme: Devault - Closer**

* * *

 **Chapter 70: Back on the Road 2: The Road Strikes Back**

* * *

 ** _(Current Date: June 24, Age 750)_**

It was the day after the tournament and the celebration held for it. Yamcha was still in the medical bay and missed out on it. As for Ace, he was itching to leave Vale feeling it was unsafe for him to be there considering he pissed off Cinder. Ace had thought about the mob boss wondering if she wasn't working for Salem, who was? Ace also refused to trust Ozpin at all as Team RWBY seemed wary of him. So, Bulma, Ace, and Violet gathered at the Verdant Meadows airship with Team RWBY just finishing breakfast.

"Violet, I've been training. If you want to join me on my training trip, I'd love to take you along." Ace said changing into fresh clothes.

Ace had donned a black V-neck shirt with the Smash Bros. symbol on it, his martial arts headband, a black motorcycle leather jacket with royal blue and white features, black and blue full-hand gloves, greyish-black jeans with a pocket chain, and royal blue biker boots. He wanted to take a short break from wearing gis for a bit. Yang whistled in appreciation.

"Rocking that leather, Ace." Yang said noting the Shernon insignia on the back.

"Needed a break from dogi for a while." Ace admitted. "I got to mix it up."

"Ace, I've been wanting to ask if I can join you again." Bulma said sheepishly. "You seem to be good in finding swords."

"What about Yamcha?" Violet asked.

"Yamcha and I have decided to take a break from our relationship." Bulma said looking shifty eyed saying it.

"*cough* Bullshit." Blake said under her breath.

"Ok, fine. I found him getting TLC from Team NDGO." Bulma muttered.

"Well, I'm all for you going. Vi?" Ace asked.

"Fine, but she needs to know I get first crack at you." Violet said. "But I'll need some new clothes."

"I'll get you something in the next town. I really need to get out of Vale for now. The farther the better." Ace said being a bit impatient.

"Are you going to get something for me too?" Bulma said shoving her capsules back into her case.

Ace nodded and went out to set back up the sidecar on Kageyama before saying goodbye to Team RWBY. The four huntresses had planned to finally withdraw from Beacon with the Festival going on without Cinder ruining it. The four usually stuck around in those loops where they end up in Beacon until then before going on their own.

Ace got on as Violet got on behind him with Bulma taking the sidecar. Kageyama had received another paintjob going to a royal blue coloring with a black and white flame design replacing the dragon.

"Well, guys. I'll see you later!" Ace said as he rode off with his friends in tow.

RWBY had begun their trek back to Beacon.

* * *

 **(Cues: Teaching Feeling OST – Silver Glass)**

Ozpin was sipping his morning coffee when his door was kicked open as Team RWBY waltzed in his office. He put the mug down with a sigh.

"Team RWBY, what do I owe the…" Ozpin said before Ruby put down four letters to cut him off.

"We're officially withdrawing from Beacon Academy. We're successfully completed more than enough to leave this place." Ruby said calmly.

"But you are our star team." Ozpin said eyeing the Silver-Eyed Warrior. "What am I to do with the time lo-"

Ozpin slipped up and the air went cold. Yang slammed the door shut and the four glared at the Emerald Wizard.

"How. Do. You. KNOW?" Blake said trying not to strangle Ozpin.

"I've been looping with you four." Ozpin said simply. "I believe this is my third loop."

This was a relief that it was only two loops traveled and they were not meta loops. Thankfully, they sensed no warper energy out of Ozpin which meant he did not gain "true awareness".

"So, you know exactly why we despite your guts?" Yang said with her arms crossed.

Ozpin sighed and broke out the whiskey.

"Yes, I will admit when I was wrong. I had done a poor job of being headmaster and made a lot of bad decisions. If it helps, I've been trying to fix my mistakes." Ozpin said mixing whiskey in his coffee. "But the weary looks on your faces tell you've done this longer than me."

"Well…for what's it's worth, that's the most legitimate apology we've heard. It would explain you surprising us in those last loops, but why not tell us?" Blake asked.

"If I did told, you'd probably be more inclined to kill me." Ozpin said bluntly.

The four could not deny that as Ozpin and Salem were the reasons they hated loops in Remnant. To see Ozpin actually learn something calmed them down a little.

"I won't stop from leaving Beacon. I already had the paperwork for early graduation." Ozpin said handing them each an envelope. "Congrats to you four."

"Well, you made this a lot easier. But there's one thing. Where's Salem?" Ruby asked sternly.

"That's the strange thing. As far as I know, she was the deputy headmaster of Beacon and my wife in this loop. However, she wanted a divorce and I haven't seen her since." Ozpin admitted as he looked at his empty mug. "Though, I should have kept better tabs to ensure she wasn't evil."

The four could not sense her which could mean she was dead or off-world. Regradless, they were going to keep their eyes and ears open.

"Well then, Ozpin. This is goodbye for now, we'll be clearing out of our dorm immediately. But a fair warning, Ozpin, don't try to pull the same shit or else." Yang said as the team left Ozpin to his thoughts.

Ozpin could only sight looking to the photo of the teams on the first day noting RWBY's weary faces.

"What had happened to you girls?" Ozpin thought saddened by their bleak outlook.

* * *

 **(Cues: J Dilla – Sometimes)**

I was finally glad to be leaving the North and Vale in general. It's been over a month in this place and I needed to stay the hell away for awhile until I'm sure Cinder isn't seeking to find who Red X was under the mask. For now, I was thinking of where to go next. Ultimately, I figured if I was in Vale, I may as well visit the other "kingdoms". But the burning question, was which one?

* * *

(A/N: A bit of a short chapter and the small update. But I want to plan things out better. I did expand on Ozpin's character a bit as I wanted him to be genuinely remorseful, but not bothering to beg forgiveness knowing RWBY won't give it to him. Either way, what "kingdom" should Ace and his girls visit? Atlas, Vaccuo, or maybe Mistral? Happy 70th chapter!)

 **Ending Theme – Ice Cube – Today Was a Good Day**


	22. Ch71: Terror on the Train

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

(A/N: The start of another adventure.)

 **Opening Theme: Devault - Closer**

* * *

 **Chapter 71: Terror on the Train**

* * *

 _ **(Current Date: June 27, Age 750)**_

 **[Cues: Nujabes – Perfect Circle (Instrumental)]**

Here we were on a train to the "kingdom" of the east, Mistral. I had wanted to drive there, but for some reason I felt like I had to take a train. Bulma threw some money around to get us a private train car for us, and so I was reading a manga while laying in my girlfriend's lap.

"I never figured you for the type to be a big reader." Violet said stroking my hair.

"Well, I am full of oddities. But I am merely happy to spend my time with you just being near you like this." I said at ease. "I'll have to take you out on a proper date."

"Sweetheart, the last date we had was a lot of fun raiding the RRA base." Violet said to me sweetly.

I sighed with contact before looking over at Bulma who feels awkward watching us. I can't blame her considering she just broke it off with Yamcha.

"So, Bulma? What do you want to do when we get to Mistral?" I asked.

"Well, the city is between two mountains and I wanted to take a photo from the very top of them." Bulma said checking over her camera. "So, have you visited the place before?"

"Heard about it from the likes of RWBY girls? They say it's got a huge black market and the academy headmaster's a total chickenshit." I said getting up to my feet.

 **[Cues: One Piece OST – Bad Guy]**

A rumbling got my train of thought cut off with a scared train attendant passing through telling us that bandits were raiding the train. I sensed a familiar bitch. Raven Branwen.

"Bulma, grab your things and ready yourself." I said getting my bag on my back and unsheathing Rakurai.

Violet changed into her gi before getting her things, and Bulma cracked her dainty kunckles. I spawn up a paint bomb, flash bang, and a smoke bomb before tying them together coiling the string on their pins. The moment Raven or anyone opens that door, they'll get a nasty surprise.

* * *

"Nobody moves, or you'll get skewered by my sword." Raven said darkly as the group of passengers shivered in fear. "I was told by my informants that the Capsule Corp. heiress is on this trainer. Point me to her and empty your wallets as well."

"She's in one of the private cars with some lady and some kid with a sword." The same train attendant who warned Ace said fearfully.

Raven raised an eyebrow at the mention.

"This kid? Black hair, silver eyes, wears a gi, and acts older than he is?" Raven asked as the attendant nodded off on everything except the gi.

"Ace is here." Raven said before turning to Vernal. "Go to that traincar and make sure he's there as well."

Vernal went on ahead only to scream from the small surprise Ace left there. Vernal was on the ground trying to paint out of her eyes as Raven rolled hers.

"You should have made sure to check for traps!" Raven berated before turning to her subordinates. "Search the train and find him and/or the heiress!"

Raven could hear the rev of a familiar bike and saw that Ace had raced off the train on Kageyama with Violet behind him and Bulma on a sidecar.

"Son of a…." Raven said before cutting herself off and barking, "Gretchen, finish robbing the people of this with Vernal!"

The one called "Gretchen" snapped at her boss. Raven and every other boss she worked for kept saying her name wrong and it wore on her. It didn't help that Raven was not the best of bosses.

"It's Gwen. Not _Gustava, Gina, Gretchen_! It's Gwen, you feathery bitch! I didn't leave my shitty office job to be treated even worse and misnamed by you! You know what? Fuck this! I'm going back to college!" Gwen shouted.

She would make her leave, but not before decking Raven.

 **[Cues: Sonic Advance 2 Soundtrack – Hot Crater Zone (Act 1)]**

Up on the roof of the train, Ace was readying Kageyama. He was annoyed he had to ditch his comfy train ride on the _Diablo Desert Express_ and have to race through the desert. But he was in no mood to deal with Raven or her cronies. Violet was in the "backseat" with Bulma in the sidecar.

"You ladies, ready?" Ace asked.

They nodded, and Ace raced off onto the desert right off the train speeding off to flee. They got an unexpected partner coming to them on an ATV.

"When I get the chance, I'm seeing the rest of Camp Camp. I never got to see their planned second season or watch the last of the first season." Ace thought looking over at Gwen. "But, I wonder why the hell Gwen all of people is here?"

"I suppose you don't work for the thundercunt who ruined my train ride." Ace asked.

"I used to before I told her to kiss my ass before I quit. Mind if I join you for a while, at least until we get to the nearest town?" Gwen asked. "I'd do on my own, but I don't really know my way around the place and I didn't take a map."

"Lucky you, Ace and I have traveled through Diablo Desert." Bulma said assuring her.

"Not through this sector of it, Bulma." Ace said looking around before having bullets whizz past him. "And we got company!"

"Why is this bitch obsessed with you?" Gwen said firing back with a MAC-11.

"Long story. I'll explain when we're not being hunted like animals?" Ace said as Bulma fired from her own caches of guns with Violet.

"Ace, we need a place to hide from these assholes!" Violet said a bit jilted.

Ace put Kageyama on autopilot, a rarely used feature, before checking his BlackTab. A quick read and BlackTab showed they were near someplace. An ancient pyramid called the _Kyodai_ that was once ruled by _Pharaoh_ _Totenhotep_.

"The Dragon Ball games saves my ass again." Ace muttered to himself before putting the BlackTab away and deactivating autopilot to take over.

"What was that, Ace?" Bulma asked.

"I said, I got us a place, but we'll need to lose them first. And I have an idea how!" Ace said before turning to Gwen. "You got nitrous on that ATV of yours?"

"Just three canisters of it!" Gwen yelled.

"Good enough! When I yell, "Punch it!", hit that nitrous for all it's worth. I'm going to make sure they're not going to be able to follow long enough." Ace said backflipping to the backseat pushing Violet to drive.

"Ace, what are you even planning to do?!" Bulma asked.

"Something dangerous, something genius, something stupid, and something cool at the same time!" Ace said as Kageyama went into its aerial mode. "Now ready yourself!"

Ace unsheathed Rakurai and Raven had a manic grin on her face making the leap out of her car to face Ace.

 **[Cues: Sonic X OST - Sonic's Fight - Track 2]**

"Now! Punch it, Gwen! Take off ahead!" Ace said leaping off Kageyama into the air.

Gwen flipped her switch and shot off like a rocket ahead. Ace gripped his sword tightly as briefly clashed with Raven within the air.

"Trying to save a former member of mine. She is only worthy of death!" Raven said to Ace.

Ace's response was a kick to the womanhood and an energy blast to the face sending her into the ground.

"Sandstorm Strike!" Ace said as Rakurai's blade molded into hardened sand.

Ace spun in place mid-air, then slashes at air creating a swirling gale of sand that slowly grows larger as it picked up speed. To finish it off, Ace launched an "F-2 Fury" adding a tornado that he used to launch himself back onto Kageyama yelling to Violet to lean back. Flying down, he landed back on the driver's seat and pumped ki into the nodes on the handlebars. The lining of the bike glowed bright green once again.

"Sorry, Raven. But you're not getting the heiress!" Ace said as Kageyama blasted off leaving them in the dust right at song's end.

* * *

(A/N: Yeah, the first chapters of Summer! The italicized text are references you'll have to figure out. I'm considering maybe having a mini Dragon Ball hunt using familiar locations. Maybe race against Raven for them? Either way, stay thirsty for more, my friends?)

 **Ending Theme – Mario Kart DS – Desert Hills**


	23. Ch72: Meeting Gwen

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

 **Opening Theme: Devault - Closer**

* * *

 **Chapter 72: Meeting Gwen over Hot Coffee**

* * *

(Current Date: June 28, Age 750)

 **[Cues: World 2 Map - New Super Mario Bros. Wii]**

I was roused from my meditative sleep by Bulma as it was my turn to keep watch out. I asked for the time and it's merely five a.m. in the morning. I get up and hastily shower being getting on some fresh clothes. Still forgoing a gi, I donned a black motorcycle leather jacket with my family emblem, brunt orange striped T-shirt, orange fingerless gloves, black jeans and biker boots. We had made it to the Kyodai, and was staying in the abandoned town outside of the pyramid. Bulma plopped down on the bed quickly passing out as I left the room. I had opened up my capsule home within an abandoned storehouse. It was a simple matter of using a genjutsu to make the storehouse appear to be inaccessible. It's a moment like this I appreciate Naruto despite being a dumpster fire in the writing department.

"You're awake. Coffee?" Gwen offered making some using the coffee maker.

Yes, I had let her stay with us being this was Diablo Desert. Plus, it's Gwen! I had to have her around just to sate my curiosity. She wasn't wearing that leather jacket from earlier only wearing the green undershirt, red camo pants, and boots. Violet was at the table setting breakfast.

"Yeah, I'll have mine done as a cappuccino." I said sitting at the table.

Getting my BlackTab, I check to see if I access the warper net. Sadly, still no dice. However, I do find that I had the entire first season of Camp Camp at last. Don't know how, but I won't question it. Gwen comes with coffee joining us at the table as we ate breakfast.

"I suppose I should answer your question from yesterday, Gwendolyn." I said sipping a bit of my cappuccino.

"That's…what you got my name, right. And I didn't even…" Gwen stammered a bit.

"He tends to read people quite well." Violet remarked. "It's weird, but useful."

 **[Cues: Black Lagoon OST 06 – A Cold Wind in my Had]**

"I should introduce myself properly. The name's Ace Maebure Blackthorn, traveling martial artist and champion of 21st World Martial Arts Tournament." I said making my usual introduction.

"Wait, you're Ace Blackthorn? I thought you were older." Gwen said sipping at her coffee. "With the way, Raven was talking about you, I assume."

"I know the crazy loon wants my babies because of her bullshit belief in the strong." I said rolling my eyes. "But I'm curious to why you of all people was under her."

"Simply put, the only reason was because my old boss was a complete asshole with his company, Red Ribbon, months ago. Made my life a living hell and sent me out to deliver a package knowing I'd get captured. They cut my life away to save their own asses, but I didn't know. I fought Raven tooth and nail to protect that package. I had broken six of her ribs, her jaw, and kneed her several times in the genitals before I give up within a week. A group of ninjas attacked Raven's tribe for the case and that's when I learned the truth. I told Red to go fuck himself and I joined Raven's tribe out of case. I have my regrets about that, but I was free. The rest is history." Gwen explained.

"Wait, you were a part of the RR? I was a Colonel there." Violet mused.

"Colonel Violet?" Gwen said recognizing her. "Jeez, small world. Then again, we only met once at that mixer. What are you even doing here?"

Huh, that was surprising to know that Gwen was connected to Red Ribbon.

 **[Cues:** **jinsang – affection]**

"Rolling in the money I stole from the RRA after my boyfriend here went in with his friend and killed them all off." Violet said wrapping her arms around me.

"Wait! The rumors were true!" Gwen said looking at me. "No fucking way."

"Way. Slaughtered everyone on base with only the scraps left. I also made sure to raid it all for what's it worth. And this purplette was the best treasure." I said sweetly.

"Fuck. Look at you, all you do is wander the Earth and money, food, and women fall into your lap." Gwen sniped.

"To be fair, I had connections." I admitted. "Plus, I was wealthy to begin with."

She asked how wealthy I was, and I admitted I could have bought off the RRA in one false swoop. There were some laughs and a pleasant chat for a bit.

* * *

 **[Music Ends]**

Bulma woke up better rested from sleep and took up the Dragon Radar. Even though they were not hunting for the balls, it was a force of habit for her.

"So, there's a ball within the pyramid." Bulma said to herself.

Normally, she would not flounder over it. However, considering Raven, she did not want to take a chance. Getting up, she took a swift bath before getting something on. A blue tank top, red jacket, brown shorts and combat boots. Putting her capsules in her pockets and putting her guns in her hostlers, she walked out with her radar in hand. She found Ace and Violet sparring while Gwen watched.

"Hey guys, I found a Dragon Ball." Bulma said as Ace stopped right when Violet decked him.

"One's here. Well, we can't just leave it." Ace remarked.

He knew he had three years of downtime and considering keeping the balls to keep them out of non-canon evil's hands. He didn't trust Raven nor did he trust Ozpin. So, the trio packed up and were entering the pyramid unknown to them that they were being followed until it was too late.

"Son of a…"

* * *

(A/N: This was rather short, but I wanted to properly introduce Gwen. Camp Camp's Gwen was always a relatable character to me. Useless degrees can suck. Get ready for some more antics within the desert.)

 **Ending Theme – Mario Kart DS – Desert Hills**


	24. Ch73: Kaizo Kyodai 64

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

 **Opening Theme: Devault - Closer**

* * *

 **Chapter 73: Kaizo Kyodai 64**

* * *

 _ **(Current Date: June 28, Age 750)**_

"BITCH!" Gwen said as the four "heroes" were getting distance from Raven.

Ace hated the fact that Raven snuck up on them because he was not paying attention. However, what got him was the inside of the pyramid. It was almost like being taken to another world. There were a desert sky and sand all over the place looking endless.

 **[Cues: Super Mario 64 – Shifting Sand Land]**

"Okay, this place looks like one of the harder stages of Mario 64. Except it has mummies, zombies, and bats around looking to kill us all." Ace thought looking around. "But seeing the four pillars gives me an idea."

The four dashed across the metallic bridge over the dark-colored quicksand with Bulma jump kicking one of Raven's goon into the quicksand where he sank instantly screaming in agony. Raven shed no tears for him as she only focused on firing rounds after them.

"Gwen, Vi, Bulma, go on ahead to the other side. There are two pillars on that side, I need one of you to stand at the top of them. Just do it." Ace said unsheathing Rakurai. "Now go! I'll cover you."

With his blade glowing, he used the sand to his advantage to create a superheated glass blade. He left up dodging bullets before clashing swords with Raven.

"Go deal with heiress, he's mine." Raven said as her subordinates went on ahead. "So, Ace? Reconsidered my offer?"

"Sorry, still too batshit for my taste?" Ace snarked as he jumped onto the pillar on the quicksand.

He climbed up using his sword as Raven followed him.

"Just give it up, Gwen. And maybe Raven will spare you." Vernal said brandishing a sword.

"Since when does Raven spare anything?" Gwen said dodging her strikes as Violet climbed up the pillar closest to them.

Gwen ducked as Vernal's sword dug into the pillar leaving Gwen to drive to chop her shoulder. This opened Raven's lieutenant to get judo strikes to her arm, a headbutt that broke her nose, kneed in the crotch, and pistol whipped into the sand. Gwen may have studied judo and systema, but she'd fight dirty whenever she had to.

"You fucker!" Vernal spat as her sword hit the sand.

Her arm was pretty much neutered, and Gwen had her foot on Vernal's good arm with her other foot on her face.

"Consider this payback, bitch." Gwen said calmly pickpocketing Vernal.

"You cu-" Vernal said before Gwen stomped on her face.

Taking up Vernal's blade, Gwen drove it through one of other goons leaving Bulma to blast the last one down as Gwen scaled the last pillar. Bulma tore out the jagged sword out of the dying body.

"A sword made of shark bones...I guess I can use it until I get something better." Bulma thought.

Ace dodged a sword strike of Raven's and flipped back onto the second pillar. With four people standing on it, they began to glow. The pyramid in the center spun as the top point exploded.

"What is this?" Raven said before realized Ace used her. "You used me to open a secret passage up!"

"Guilty." Ace said with a shrug. "Sucks to be played, don't it?"

Raven turned into her bird form to fly over to the pyramid as Ace jumped off the pillar before stabbing his sword into the pyramid to climb up it. The two got to the top just as Violet, Bulma, and Gwen scrambled up to the top. Raven shifted back to her normal form as Ace got up to the top.

"Well well, Raven. It's four of us to you, and I doubt you can take us all on." Gwen boasted.

Raven appeared to be willing to fight but sighed as she sheathed her sword.

"You're right, I can't. Its better I check on what's left of my underlings." Raven said leaving.

"Ok, something's up." Gwen and Ace said at the same time.

They both had the same train of thought thinking Raven was up to something.

"Well, there's our entrance." Ace said jumping off the square-shaped hole with the girls following after him.

The four landed on a lift that slides down the center of the pyramid's interior and at a small building within the sand just as Ace recognized. Ace used his Tin Tail technique to smash through the barrier as they walked down the thin corridor before sliding down to a room with a sarcophagus and some stone steps. Out of the sarcophagus came the undead Pharaoh Totenhotep with two harem girls mummified with him.

"Who dares enter the scared rest place of Totenhotep?!" The mummy roared out.

"Bulma, where's the ball?" Ace asked.

"It's here." Bulma said checking her radar.

"Well then, Totenhotep. I'm here to return you to Other World." Ace said readying himself.

" _Who...walk...here? Who...break...seal? Wake...ancient...ones? We no like light... Rrrrummbbble... We no like...intruders! Now battle... ...hand...to...hand!_ " The harem girls said as rocks clung to their bodies forming two giant pairs of arms with a big blue eye in the palm of them.

 **[Cues: Castle / Boss Fortress (Super Mario World / SMB 3) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl]**

"Eyerok's a woman in this. Just my luck. Ladies, you need to hit the eyes when they are open. It's their weak points. Totenhotep's mine." Ace said sheathing his sword.

Ace dashed at the left Eyerok and slid under her before jump kicking Totenhotep in the face. Totenhotep had a bruise, but slammed Ace into the wall while grabbing his throat. Glaring at Totenhop, Ace's eyes glowed white.

"Back off!" Ace shouted accidentally unleashing a concussive blast from his eyes.

The blast threw him back sending the mummy rolling on the ground a good distance before getting up. Bulma was clashing the right Eyerok dodging swipes left and right. The right Eyerok settled for trying to push Bulma off the platform to the caverns below. Gwen launches herself towards the right Eyerok with a traditional flying dragon kick, tucking herself into a roll and which strikes with a forward somersaulting leg slam with her following leg all in one motion, smashing in the Eyerok's eye.

"Aaah!" The Right Eyerok screamed before Bulma drove her sword through it.

The giant hand exploded taking the sword with it much to Bulma's ire.

"Purple Power Shot!" Violet said gathering ki in his hands to derive from a move she had seen before.

She propels her fists together forwards in order to fire a vertical purple moon-shaped energy projectile which sends the left Eyerok tumbling on its back.

"Frozen Fist!" Violet said slamming an icy fist right into its eye freezing it.

"Gahhhh!" The left Eyerok screeched before it exploded.

Ace and Totenhotep were still fighting it out before the mummy wrapped bandages on Ace's arms constricting them. Opening up his body, Totenhop revealed an empty void with his body.

"You will pay the ultimate price for disturbing my rest!" Totenhop said trying to drag Ace into him.

Ace and even the girls were struggling as Totenhotep unleashed a vaccum effect to try to suck them in.

"I must thank you for beating the guardian, so I can make off with the treasure." Raven said coming down with Vernal.

She expected they were done, but she came a bit too early. Before Raven could see it coming, Ace jumped up tackling Raven into Totenhotep sucking her into the void.

"Ahhhh!" Totenhotep screamed before breaking out into green flames.

"Raven!" Vernal screamed out in fear as Ace broke free only to tie the bandages around Vernal's leg. Violet blasted the mummy off dragging Vernal with him.

 **[Music Ends]**

"Well, that's finally over." Ace said as a door opened.

The four entered and found a treasure room full of valuables with the Seven Star Dragon Ball in the headdress. Ace took it up having a bad feeling about this room.

"Why do I…" Ace said as the room shook violently.

Gwen had taken up a fancy pair of gold bracers to try on accidently triggering a trap. Ace rolled his eyes and groaned.

 **[Cues: Station Escape Timer Mission - Metroid Fusion]**

"Grab you can and run!" Ace said taking a few things.

"To where, I don't think we go back up. Knowing Raven, she blocked our way in." Gwen said.

"Damn it!" Ace said unsheathing his sword. "Then I'll make a way through. Diamond Daze!"

His blade became diamond as he started using it as a pickaxe. Bulma looked around the room spotting a sword embedded in a stone. The sword was a dao, its handle made of the finest jewels and runes were embedded in its metal.

"Hello, new blade." Bulma thought taking up the blade.

Doing so, a new path opened up.

"Amen, hallelujah, and peanut butter!" Ace said turning to see light coming out of the path.

"I'm so sorry!" Gwen said shoving a bit more of the treasure into her jacket's pocket.

"Apologize later, run now!" Violet said as the four made a mad dash.

The path led them out to the sand land within the Kyodai which was falling apart and "glitch"-ing out to Ace's horror as lava spewed out of the sand. Ace swallowed the lump in his throat before sheathing Rakurai and getting out Shula's eerie blade.

"This has to work." Ace said as the blade glowed a deep black as Ace tore a hole within the air at the edge of this sand trap.

Thankfully, it revealed the outside and the four made a bum rush through before the Kyodai fell apart completely leaving nothing more than a lava pit with bits and pieces above it with a volcano in the center. Fitting as Lethal Lava Land and Shifting Sand Land shared the same tune.

 **[Cues:** **Gerudo Valley - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time]**

Ace was breathing heavily and Bulma was laughing mad.

"We escaped!" Bulma cheered. "Whoo!"

"We can't stay here. Raven's crewmates are going to come here for their leader." Gwen said sweating from the heat of the lava.

"If she or any of her goons are still alive." Bulma said looking over the new distortion that was in the pyramid's place. "I doubt she would escape."

Ace would too, but this was a world where dying was hard to do for the antagonists. Plus, Raven has her semblance which got his eyes to widen in realization.

"Gwen's right. Raven's got a power that allows her to make portals to anyone she's close to. Being Gwen's a former associate and I'm her psychotic obsession, we need to get as far away as possible. I may need to make some seals or something for Gwen. Either way, we're leaving. Thankfully, this is turf I'm familiar with." Ace said unleashing Kageyama.

"So, what's the deal with that blade? It's giving me the creeps." Gwen said gesturing to Shula's sword as she got her ATV.

Before Bulma and Violet could ask, Ace had that sword banished back into his BlackTab's inventory. Cool as it was, it gave him the shakes in using it. He felt the sword added to his blood knight tendencies that he already had whenever he used it. At that moment as he put it away, he had a name for it, Blood Vice.

"It's complicated. For now, we need to move. If we hurry, we can reach the East District. And, Gwen. I suggest putting back your ATV. We should travel by air to leave the least about of trace possible." Ace explained.

"I've got a plane capsule." Bulma said tossing it out to unveil. "She can ride with me. So, where are we heading Ace?"

Ace and Violet got on Kageyama as it shifted to aerial mode.

" _To where our journey began._ " Ace said cryptically.

The Dragon Ball Gang (plus Gwen) had taken off leaving what's left of Kyodai in the dust. A few hours had passed as the sun began to set, and Raven's crew rolled up on the remnants worried for their boss once they saw the lava.

"Do you think the boss is alive?" Cabosse asked.

"It's freaking lava, you stupid bastard." Washington sharply said. "I doubt it."

"So, does this mean I'm in charge?" Church asked.

 **[Cues: One Piece Unlimited Cruise - Rampaging Chopper Theme]**

Before anyone else say anything, a figure rose from the lava. Totenhop looking brunt up and more dead than alive. He crawled out the lava and screamed before a portal split it in two with Raven and Vernal jumping out onto the ground injured but alive.

"Raven, you're alive!" Washington said rather surprised.

Vernal's eye cracked open with an eerie and haunted glow much to the fear of Raven's underlings.

"Oh yes, very much so." Raven said darkly. "Very much so."

Ace and Raven had unknowingly got Vernal a new power of ancient pharaoh, but not Totenhotep. The old mummy had family, a mother who was pharaoh before him whose spirit lingered…within Vernal.

* * *

(A/N: One of my favorites to write by taking an underwhelming level in Buu's Fury and making it into a Mario-themed madhouse was fun. I even added a small RvB reference in the ending scenes to make the RT references come full circle. As for Vernal, I have plans for her in due time. All and all, I had a blast. Stay tuned for more! Next time: Rest, Recoup, and Returns.)

 **Ending Theme – Joseph Loduca – Going to Kill Me**


	25. Ch74: Back at the Beginning

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

 **Opening Theme: Devault - Closer**

* * *

 **Chapter 74: Back at the Beginning.**

* * *

 _(Current Date: June 28-29, Age 750)_

Ace was nothing short of drained when they arrived at "home". This time, Ace had showed them the route to get there through the village and the farmlands of the East District. If anything, Bulma was inwardly kicking herself for not bothering to use this route all things considering. The tired group had finally arrived back where the spark of the journey began.

"We're here." Ace said landing Kageyama. "The old man's place. Just as quiet as we left it."

"Finally, because I think the adrenaline is wearing off." Violet said tiredly.

Bulma landed the plane and had to drag Gwen out who already passed out. Ace had sensed someone in Gohan's hut but had not bothered on amount on how small the power was.

"Definitely a non-fighter." Ace thought. "I'll deal with her in the morning."

Ace opened up the capsule for his house capsule before wheeling his bike into the garage. The tired four trudged in with Ace locking the door behind them. Bulma dumped Gwen on the couch before passing out in the next couch. Ace and Violet barely crawled into bed after disarming and tossing off their shoes. While Ace and his friends were peacefully asleep, the Branwen tribe was dealing with its own issues back in an oasis in Diablo Desert.

"If you think you can take over the tribe that is my birthright, you are sorely mistaken!" Raven shouted at Vernal who made the push to take over as leader.

"Birthright? We all know Qrow earned the right to lead this tribe but left to peruse his own goals. You were only given leadership by default as you were their only heir left when they died." Vernal said sharply raising Raven's ire.

The pharaoh within her, Theapactra, was slowly merging with Vernal's personality to get her more assertive and less meek towards Raven. The tribespeople gasped at Vernal's nerve to bring that old wound up. Raven was reaching for her sword.

"Besides, you can't even get Ace to join you. That's because he smells your weakness and your pathetic desperation!" Vernal said which Raven to swing her blade at her neck.

Vernal caught the sword and cracked Raven a punch into the sand. Vernal's eyes flared green as she cracked her knuckles. Having no blind loyalty to Raven anymore, nothing was going to hold Vernal back anymore.

* * *

I awoke quite early at about the crack of dawn. To think this is day forty-nine, I get up to get ready for the day. After a bath and breakfast, I dawned some fresh clothes. I felt a bit comfy in my tracksuit, tabi socks, and sandals. First things first, deal with my guest. I leave Violet, Gwen, and Bulma asleep as I leave for Gohan's hut. I push open the door and look down on the sleeping person there. A middle-aged woman who looked rather weary with long black hair and pale skin. Her formerly fancy robe was gray, and a bit torn up with one tear to expose a bit more cleavage and a few smaller tears on her right shoulder. She also wore a pretty valuable pair of rectangular ruby earrings with a matching necklace. I find my eyes going down her ample bust that puts her in Panchy's level. A few things that I assume are hers are next to her. I'd let her sleep, but she broke into my (and Goku's) house. Plus, I rather not have to deal with it with the others awake. So, I gently shake her awake. She backs up from me, and I sigh.

"You should be lucky I was out traveling the world as a wandering martial artist." I said crossing my arms. "Or else I'd be madder that you broke into my home."

"You're the owner? Please, I meant no trouble by using your place." She pleaded.

"All right, I just need an explanation. Who are you?" I asked.

I learned that her name was Chiiza Magister, the matriarch of the Magister family. Apparently, she ran a tavern and a bordello with her husband, Joshua Magister. That place they ran? The _Broken Heart Bordello_. Apparently, they were situated not too far from Dragon Rock which was higher up on Mount Paozu. I already knew Dragon Rock was full of the stronger monsters. The bordello attracted bandits, treasure hunters, and the like. So, they were accosted by the Kuma Mercenary Clan who attacked them several days ago by burning their home to the ground murdering her husband in the process.

"I'm sorry for your losses." I said empathically.

"I'm just worried for my son, Jun." Chiiza said tearing up.

I hear someone coming, and I look to see a little boy at about eight or nine years wearing a black shirt, blue shorts, matching shoes, and a battered cloak more fitting an older man with strange pattern. He had black hair with white tips.

"Mama!" He cried up running up the road.

Looks like Jun found his mother, and Chiiza was ecstatic to see him. That's when arrow nearly nicked his neck. There went my good mood!

* * *

All Rubella wanted was a chance to prove herself. She wanted to badly join a mercenary group to cleave her way to fame and fortune. However, being rejected from the Branwen tribe make her more determined. She did end up joining the Kuma Mercenary Clan despite not being a bear. Being a Worgen was pretty tough considering the variant was an endangered species due to the King Piccolo wars years ago and the Red Ribbon Army in recent years. However, Rubella Saviran wanted to buck up and make a name for herself. Thus, she had joined in the Kuma's destruction of the village that had the Broken Heart Bordello. Now, she was hunting the son of Magister being promised from the Kuma clan a hefty reward. Ace immediately used a Shadow Clone to make it appear like Jun and used a simple Kaiwarmi to swap the clone for the real Jun. While the clone led Rubella into the woods, Ace got to work.

 **[Cues: Jinsang – Sunlight]**

(Amenbo Island)

Inque Clay was getting up as per her habit to get up early in the morning when she did not stay up late. Her daughter was still asleep and probably until noon. She rolled her eyes and got to her coffee when the phone rang.

"Clay residence, Inque." Inque said taking up the phone.

"Inque, good. I feared your daughter would pick it up." Ace said on the other end.

"Oh please, my daughter wouldn't get up this early." Inque said flustered.

"But never mind her, I have a job for you." Ace said to Inque's surprise. "I need you to protect a mother and son. Long story short, Kuma Clan killed their husband and burned their town down to the ground. Considering I'm wanting by the Kuma, I can't watch them."

"Ok, all that I get. But why are you helping?" Inque asked.

"I found the mother in my home when I returned for resting. I can't just kick the woman because I have standards." Ace said hotly. "Either way, how's 20 million flat sound?"

"Depends. How long I'm dealing with them?" Inque asked.

"Until I can either slaughter the entire clan or until they stop hunting her. Considering everything, those two needed a new place to start over. Ever heard of the Magister family?" Ace rambled.

"Yeah, rivals to the Schnee. I wouldn't be surprised if Jacques had something to do with this." Inque explained which got Ace to mentally note to call Weiss later. "But I'll take the job."

"I'll be sending them over to Amenbo Island on plane capsule. Any specific plane you want them to land?" Ace asked with a paper and pencil ready.

Inque gave him some coordinates before Ace bid thanks and goodbye before turning to Jun and Chiiza.

"You know how to fly a plane?" Ace asked.

Chiiza nodded and Ace continued, "Good, I just handled for someone to watch over you and your son while everything quiets down."

Ace spawned a few things for them to help making starting over a bit easier. The three were outside in front of a Capsule Plane. As Chiiza and Jun got in, Ace tossed her a green ringed capsule.

"This is your guardian, Inque Clay. Inside there is her pay. Good luck and follow these coordinates." Ace said giving Chiiza the coordinates.

 **[Cues: One Piece Soundtrack – Bad Guy]**

"I'll never forget your kindness, Mr. Blackthorn. I'll pay you back someday." Chiiza said starting up the plane.

Ace waved them off as they took off into the air which meant Ace could deal with the assassin. Time spent with Inque, Inque had taught a bit of how to profile an assassin. Humorously, Ace was able to remember this due to her doing this while giving him oral. The clone led Rubella back out onto the road before dispelling and Ace got the memories.

Rubella was a light blue furred vulpine anthromorph that stood at five feet seven with pale white fur on her muzzle, upper torso, and hidden sides of her legs. She had a bushy tail that was long enough to near her feet. She had green eyes, red hair and eyebrows (which were dyed), a red mark and shadowing over her right eyes, and red freckles above her nose but under her eyes. Her hair was long only held together by a green band. She wore a skimpy, golden attire mainly consisting of a golden bra-like top and nothing but a small brown loincloth. The loincloth itself did little to hide the large muff of black pubic hair. Heck, she even had a smaller muff of underarm hair. She also wore jewelry consisting of three brown bands on her tail, golden braces on her shoulders, arms, and legs, and brown and golden sandals

"Ok, she can't be a Dragon Ball character…she looks what World of Warcraft would make if it has adult mods in it." Ace thought. "Questions for later."

Despite being armed with a bow and a sword, Rubella's appearance did not scare Ace. What Inque told was coming into use, and he realized that this one was a complete amateur or at least self-taught.

"If you're looking for the kid or the mother, they long gone thanks to my distraction." Ace said calmly. "I suggest you get the hell off my property or else."

Rubella looked this over only really seeing a child.

"Are you really one to talk threat?" Rubella said unsheathing her sword.

Ace unsheathed Rakurai and Rubella immediately recognized the sword despite its markings.

"Hey, that's Ritanko's blade that the clan brought up. You know, that blade is worth a lot. Maybe if you hand it over, I'll let you live." Rubella said with a grin.

Rubella neglected to realize the warning that all members of the clan got about the sword. Ace had a bounty with the Kuma Clan, but it was quickly rescinded after rumors of him being involved in the downfall of the Red Ribbon Army and Tao. However, a bounty was put on his sword instead in the hopes Ace would die or lose it. Of course, Rubella joined long after this and assumed he was just a kid found the sword.

"How about hell no?" Ace said sternly. "But if you insist on trying, you'll have to follow me!"

 **[Cues: Dragon Ball Advanced Adventure OST – Battle Tension]**

Ace took off leaving an annoyed Rubella to follow. Ace settled for leading her away from the house. The area that they did end up was where familiar to Ace.

"Ok, if canon goes along, then here is where Goku's kids of the future will train." Ace thought as Rubella came up panting and annoying.

"I hope you enjoy your last run before I'm going to cut off your damn legs!" Rubella said glaring at him.

"You assume you'll be able to go that." Ace said readying himself. "Let's just do this."

 **[Cues: (Unofficial Theme of Ace) Dragon Ball Advanced Adventure OST – Mercenary Tao]**

Ace rushed in coming to a clash with the rookie before they crossed swords repeatedly. Ace did not really struggle in this sword clash, but he surmised that to getting stronger. Ace wanted to end this rather quickly as she was not really too much for a fight. Ace kicked the sword out of her sword as clattered on the ground.

"I suggest you give up." Ace said seriously. "I can use this to its fullest."

"You just got lucky, punk!" Rubella snarl only for Ace to land a few glancing blows.

They were not to harm her instead to disarm and disrobe her. Rubella blushed heavily that her top broke apart and her loincloth fall to her feet. Rubella wanted to reach her emergency grenade only for Ace to show he was holding her belt of grenades was in his hand. Rubella promptly started to realize this one was more than he seemed.

"How dare you! Do you how much it took to make this?" Rubella snarled with her fangs bared.

"Not a much considering the material. Gold makes for shit armor, unless it's Minecraft." Ace snarked.

Rubella lunged with her claws out and Ace sheathed Rakurai. He tossed the grenades into the air, punched Rubella in the stomach to stop her in her track, backhanded her to spun her, and, using a bit more ki, smacked her rear hard enough to send her flying into a tree all before catch the belt of grenades. Rubella groaned in mild pain as Ace walked up to her.

 **[Music Ends]**

"I was holding back, but I suppose you don't know who I am. From that band on your arm, I assume Kuma. Clearly, you don't know who I am." Ace said coolly.

"Should I?" Rubella groaned out.

"Yes, as I was the one to kill Ritanko for this sword. I assume the name "Ace Blackthorn" rings a bell among the Kumas." Ace said as Rubella's eyes went wide.

Ace was heavily talked about Kuma originally as a pest who needed to die, but now as someone feared. Rubella remembered that how they mentioned he had a hand in offing the Red Ribbon Army with him and one other person. While those were rumors, the fact that Ace was responsible for killing several generals was considered true. Rubella started to sweat realizing she tried to kill a child in front of him. It was mentioned that Ace was aloof, he was not merciful to those who harmed anyone he deemed innocent.

"Oh…crap." Rubella said as Ace had nothing but a glare for her. "Would you consider not killing me?"

SHING! Rakurai was at her neck.

"No wait, you don't have to kill me. I was going to bring them alive, I swear." Rubella said trying to save herself.

Of course, that was a blatant lie, but she did not want to die like this.

"I can tell that you're trying your own ass. You're only lucky that you're cute. However, I can think of a way you'll be able to walk away to live another day. Not like you have a choice anyway." Ace said looking over her body.

"Well, I can give you a good fuck and we can both walk away." Rubella said nervously.

She assumed that he would not last long.

"He is just a brat. A skilled brat, though." Rubella thought. "Probably a virgin."

Then, Ace tossed the tracksuit and shoes leaving Rubella to balk at the size while stammering.

"And if you're curious, I've have a lot of experience." Ace said smoothly.

Rubella found herself on her back on the grass looking up at Ace who was readying himself between her legs.

"Wait, can you please be gentle?" Rubella said as Ace rubbing his length over her entrance.

"Normally, I would start that way. But I'm not feeling merciful today." Ace said shoving his length into her snatch.

She had grip the grass due to the mixed feelings as Ace roughly thrusted into her. While she was a virgin, her active lifestyle ripped the physical barrier long ago.

"Are you sure you're not a dwarf?" Rubella asked only for Ace to gently hold her hair.

"No, I'm just a growing teen." Ace said as he kept up the pace.

Ace felt pleasured feeling that muff made thrusted a cushioning experience, and Rubella was slowly letting moans of pleasure. Rubella was enjoying the thrust of him, the heat he let off, and feeling alone sent shivers throughout her body.

"Just be lucky, this is morning wood after all. I'm close." Ace said as Rubella perked up.

"Not…inside, please." Rubella moaned out.

Ace pulled out as Rubella got up to a sitting position. Ace walked up close holding her hair to give her a face full of his girth.

"Well then, I might as well give you a protein shake." Ace said mischievously.

Rubella took it inside her mouth and worked her tongue while he held her hair. His balls smacked against her chin as Ace let her move herself. Her own fingers moved between her legs to pleasure herself. Ace was ready and made sure she swallowed. When Ace did pull out of her mouth, a bit of spunk splattered on her face, a bit of mess of sweat, his seed, and a few pubes. Of course, at that moment, she came to orgasm.

It would a few moments later when they cleaned up and Ace was dressed again. Rubella was still naked save for her sandals.

"I suggest you quit the Kumas. I was planning to make sure they're promptly slaughtered like the Red Ribbon." Ace said earnestly.

Rubella immediately tossed the band with Kuma symbol on it not wanting to see if that rumor of Ace slaying an army on his own was true.

"Well, if this helps and keeps me alive, their base of operations is on an island known as the Thieves Den, in a city known as Roanapour." Rubella said hoping to stay alive.

"Roanapour? Well that arguably makes senses." Ace thought. "Timeline fits in context."

"Thanks for the information. I'm out, and don't come back to this area." Ace said readying to help.

"Wait, can't you get me some clothes, at least?" Rubella asked with a blush.

Ace's response was smacking her rear getting her to yelp.

"No, my mercy was letting you live. You're on your own for that." Ace said leaving her behind.

Rubella sighed glad at least she had her life and that it was not raining. Drip!

"Son of a…" Rubella said thunder rumbled. "BITCH!"

Rubella started running to try and futilely dodge rain.

* * *

(A/N: This chapter had a special guest, the OC Rubella the Worgen from Ruby_Saviran. I grew rather fond of the character design and seeing he had a contest on furaffinity for the ENF girl, I'd figured I would make an entry. Don't worry, the next chapter continues right after this. I merely cut it for even length.)

 **Ending Theme – Nujabes – Rainyway Back Home**


	26. Ch75: Plans for the Future

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

 **Opening Theme: Devault - Closer**

* * *

 **Chapter 75: Plans for the Future**

* * *

 _(Current Date: June 29, Age 750)_

When I arrived back home, I found Gwen, Bulma, and Violet all having breakfast with a big plate for me. I loved me some pancake, and I sweetly kiss my girlfriend's cheek before plopping down on the chair.

"Morning, everyone." I said biting into one of the pancakes.

"Where were you?" Bulma asked.

"Dealt with an unwanted guest from the Kumas." I said coolly. "I did get some interesting information. Any one of you heard of Ronanapour?"

Forks clattered on their plates as they had been dropped. The three had different emotions as Bulma seemed fearful, Gwen was nervous, and Violet was impassive with a raised eyebrow.

 **[Cues: Black Lagoon OST 12 – Dark Side of the Moon]**

"That place is known as the criminal cesspit of the world." Bulma said terrified.

"It's where the dead go to die, Ace. Where the worst criminals go for hunting grounds. I've only been there once when I was a part of Raven's crew, and I can tell you that you don't want to go there unless you have to." Gwen said in a dead-serious tone. "I've seen some shit I wish I hadn't. There's a noose that hangs at the entrance to that city. It's a message to be read by all who encounter it. For the cautious, the sane, it's a warning. For the reckless, the wild at heart, an invitation they cannot refuse. The worst of the criminal underworld gather there. They come here from across the world to butt heads and jostle for power. An evil city caught between the east and the south founded after the King Piccolo Wars and nurtured by many who came here to ride the wave of the illegal drug trade sweeping across the underworld. An edge of the world, the crucible of hypocrisy, a place where those whose souls have been destroyed in the relentless search for money and power reside. A final stop on the way to hell. The name of that city is spoken of among the villains of the world. Many who come here to make a name for themselves are swallowed by the darkness, never to return. I pity any half-assed small-time crook who accidentally stumbles into Roanapur."

"I've heard of the place being that I was a part of the Red Ribbon Army, and that army did business with them. There are five gangs that control that city if it's still the same. Hotel Moscow, The Hong Kong Triad, The Washimine Yakuza, and the Kuma Mercenary Clan. I have no idea what's going to happen to Hotel Moscow considering were heavily allied with Red Ribbon. But I'm more curious why you asked?" Violet asked.

"Let's just say that the Kuma Clan made my shit list." I said darkly before explaining what happened earlier that morning.

 **[Music Ends]**

"Well, I would have loved to give that chick a beating." Violet said to me.

"Then again, being lost in the wood naked is something I would not wish on most." Gwen said.

I chuckled at that. After breakfast, we had packed up and we were off to Mistral. Frankly, Mistral was okay. The place was situated between two mountains, like on canon, and it was right off East City. The place was a lot smaller than I thought. Frankly, it was also fairly boring. Sure, it had culture but not much to do. It had a black market, but even that was disappointing. Ugh, what a waste! I should have went to Atlas. The food was ok, but I needed to plan for what next. I checked my BlackTab's Dragon Radar App for a look. Much to my displeasure, a ball is in Thieves Den meaning I was going to have to go in there. However, I decided to enjoy the time I have with Violet right now.

* * *

 **[Cues: Eddie Rohosy - Night Ride]**

Night fell upon the city of Mistral as Ace and Violet were having flavored shaved ice-cream at a local park enjoying each other's company.

"Jeez, when was the last time we had an actual date?" Ace said with a chuckle.

"I don't even remember Ace. Our relationship isn't exactly traditional, it's been a hurricane." Violet said mirthfully. "Even with our pasts, I'm not regretting it."

"Me neither. But it's nice to have this moment with you. Having you around has me really appreciate the slow moments." Ace said devouring his shaved ice.

"So, what's your plan about Roanapour? I don't think you'd ask out of the blue." Violet said with her blue eyes looking his silver ones.

"No, I've discovered there's a Dragon Ball there. I'll need to get it. Considering the Army knew about the balls, I rather not leave that ball there." Ace admitted. "However, I'll have to go alone. Bulma needs to see her folks, and you have to continue your training."

"Well, what about Gwen?" Violet asked.

"I was actually considering having her join the group. She's proven herself, and I like having her around." Ace said as Violet finished her shaved ice. "And I know I'll have to tell her the whole deal."

"Shouldn't you run this by Bulma, Ace?" Violet said as they got off the bench.

"I intend to, love." Ace said as they began to walk to dispose their garbage.

The two teens took their time heading back to the hotel they were staying at find Gwen looked disappointed and Bulma fiddling with an invention.

"Oi, Gwen? Why the long face?" Ace asked.

"I found out that my old company blacklisted my ass! I doubt I can get a freaking job in my field anywhere now! All because of those bitches!" Gwen fumed. "All my degrees, useless."

"Bulma could get you a job." Ace said as Bulma looked up from her work. "She's the Capsule Corp heiress. She can find you a job."

"What did you even do?" Bulma asked.

"I was a salary woman." Gwen said. "I managed deals and the works."

"Well, I could put in a good word for you and explain to my parents about how you were blacklisted unfairly. I can at least get you a lawyer to force your old company to undo that."

"Really? I don't know what to say." Gwen said grateful.

"Gwendolyn, I know this is a bit sudden. But I also want to also extend an offer to you. There's more to us that meets the eyes. You could say we're a part of a gang who's defending the world, the Dragon Ball Gang. I want to officially extend you an invite to join us." Ace said taking a chair to have a seat.

"That depends. I assume the Dragon Ball was that orange sphere you snagged back at the pyramids. What's so special about it?" Gwen asked.

"Good eye. Simply put, if seven of these are gathered, you can summon the dragon, Shernon, to have one wish of your heart's desire granted." Ace explained.

"Wait, the legend's actually real?" Gwen remarked. "Whoa, that's pretty damn heavy. No wonder, you all were up in arms about it."

"It's really up to us to defend them from evil who wants to use them." Bulma explained.

"Like the RRA." Bulma spoke with venom.

"To think the leader was going to wish to become taller." Violet said with hidden anger in her voice.

Gwen face-faulted but feared what the likes of Raven would do with a wish. With that in mind, Gwen agreed to join the gang just to keep Raven's hands off them.

"Well then, Bulma. I think you should take Gwen to West City tomorrow. However, this is where we split for now." Ace said.

"I'll be heading back to train with Roshi." Violet remarked.

"So, it's settled." Ace said.

That night, Ace and Violet were in bed in each other snuggling each other.

"You know, all this time I never asked for your birthday." Ace said before asking when it was.

" _September 23_. What's yours?" Violet asked.

"December 14." Ace replied curtly.

"Wow, a few days before Christmas. That must suck." Violet said jokingly.

"Tell me about it. If I was the family prodigy, I'd be overshadowed by Christmas." Ace snarked. "Either way, we got a long day tomorrow. So, good night love."

"Night." Violet said as they had a brief kiss before turning in.

* * *

 **[Music Ends]**

Elsewhere, a beaten and hungry Raven Branwen groaned in pain as she finally got out of the desert. She had lost the battle against Vernal and fairly badly too. Thus, Vernal left her in the desert to die leaving with the tribe. Raven had a broken arm that needed healing and was left limping with her sword as a crutch.

"Need…help…" Raven said in a pained tone.

She was seriously wishing that Vernal had not broken her foot as well.

* * *

(A/N: And so, the gang is already going their separate ways. I revealed Violet's birthday with the date a bit on the nose for a reference. So, Ace is heading to Roanapour soon. However, there's a surprise location to visit to set up for an underlying story. Next time on Dragon Ball Blackthorned! Happy 75th chapter! Right now, this fanfiction is close to being my longest run as my original trilogy had eighty-something chapters of the course of three installments and a few miniseries.)

 **Ending Theme – Jinsang – Past Memory**


	27. Ch76: The Downfall of Raven

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

 **(New) Opening Theme: MELL (Black Lagoon) – Red Fraction**

* * *

 **Chapter 76: The Downfall of Raven**

* * *

 _(Current Date: July 1, Age 750)_

Ace had stayed for another day in Mistral before he left to take up a course in bettering meditation. The results were rather pleasing for the young warrior. Thus, he was speeding away from the city with a pleased look on his face. Kageyama had went through another paint job as Ace was feeling the need for a change. Kageyama sported its default red color but with a black flame design on the sides. On the left side was various stickers with different symbols. One for Capsule Corporation, one with his family crest, and one with Shernon. Passing through East City, he ran into someone familiar.

* * *

 **[Cues: MAITRO – Kid Goku]**

It's been 51 days since I had seen Goku and I barely recognize him. Oh, he had the same hair and height, but he was not wearing usual gi. Seems, he took up my own habit of wearing different clothes. Good for him, it does make him less likely to stand out in case he needed to blend in. However, the clothes he wore reminded me a lot of Haruko if it was tailored for men. All he was missing was the gloves and helmet. Of course, I was wearing the motorcycle getup again only this time with a different t-shirt.

"Ace, it's been a while since we last seen each other. What brings you East?" Goku said to me while chowing breakfast.

He was sitting on a patio table outside of a restaurant and I decided to sit across from him to place an order.

"Visiting Mistral. However, that was a bit of a disappointment. Those are some interesting clothes." I said as the waitress put down a plate of food that I ordered.

"They were a present for me that my classmates got before I left the academy. I was even given an honorary mercenary's license. They have one for you as well." Goku explained tossing me my own.

Well damn. I don't think Goku knows he's essentially a hired gun. However, this is ironic considering if anything we're pretty much slayers of criminals. Goku explained to me about his time in Menagerie and I was surprised that Goku took up reading. Of course, it made sense when I learned it was mostly cookbooks and martial arts history books. If Goku learns to cook, then what will Chi-Chi do? Then again, she may be a bit more relived to know he can take a turn to cook.

"So, what have you been up to?" Goku asked me.

"Oh, I pulled a heist, became an anti-hero for a bit, got us new friends, fought a mummy, helped a family, and fought a bandit. Also, I'm collecting the Dragon Balls." I said calmly.

"Well, I still have the Four-Star ball." Goku remarked.

"And I want you to hold into it." I said finishing my food. "Frankly, I have a feeling something's up, and I'm investigating it."

"Well, it was good seeing you again. Where are you off to now?" Goku said as we paid our bill for our meals.

"Planning that out now." I said coolly vague. "And you?"

"Mistral. Professor Austin and Professor Blaise recommend taking part in the arena fights to build up my skills." Goku said cheekily.

I would have gone there had it not been for everything wrong in Mistral being boring.

"Well best wishes bro." I said getting back on Kageyama.

"I didn't know, you had a second sword." Goku said eyeing Blood Vice.

I had decided to carry Blood Vice for the simple reason of intimidation. I had finally gotten over my issues over it and I could carry on me with no real issue. It did creep the weak-willed out a bit, and I did like that it kept them away.

"Oh, this is Blood Vice. I had it for a while now, but it's only now that I started holding it on my person with Rakurai." I said slipping the card in my pocket. "Later, bro."

He waves goodbye as I took off.

 **[Cues: DJ Grumble – DigDug3]**

I turned on the radio enjoying some tunes as I raced down those roads. I wind up riding through the Northern Wilderness also known as the Spinach Wastes. In this world, I learned the reason for the second name. It's due to high amounts of spinach that naturally grows there. Figures it would go to waste. As I was racing though, I passed a herd of ostrich chicken. I wondered on how they tasted like before I came to a crossroad with a signpost pointing in different directions.

"Let's see…wait a second, Natade Village?" I mumbled to myself.

That was the place where Broly ended after the first defeat. If that place is here, then it means one of two things. It's a benign reference or I'll be seeing the Legendary Super Saiyan soon enough. Frankly, I pray it's the first one as I took off in the direction of the village. I wind up passing up a river and I made a stop to quickly take a whiz before checking the underside of the river back for crystals. If memory serves, the crystals there were worth serious money. I hoped to get rid of Majola early and help the village out to at least save Coco's skin in the future. With the crystal in pocket and hands washed, I get back on Kageyama only to sense a familiar energy roll up. Yang. The blonde bombshell sat pretty on Bumblebee wearing a primarily white jumpsuit with yellow stripes with a yellow scarf, belt, boots, gloves. It had her emblem on her back. The gloves are fingerless as usual, and she wore her usual boots.

 **[Music Ends]**

"Xiao Long. What's with the surprise visit?" I asked. "This a booty call or a call for a fight? Or maybe both?"

"Not necessarily, but you may get both if you want. No, I'm actually here due to wanting to ask if you've seen or heard anything about Salem." Yang asked seriously.

Salem? I admit that I had not. Frankly, I hadn't heard squat about her and that immediately has me thinking. What if she knows about the balls? What is she even up to?

"You sure Salem isn't up and dead?" I asked. "Or maybe has a different origin in this world?"

"She does, but Ozpin hasn't heard from her. Apparently, the two are divorced in this one." Yang remarked.

Figures.

"Well, how about a bit of a race?" I offer. "There's a village down ahead. First one there treats the loser to lunch."

"That a challenge, Ace?" Yang said revving Bumblebee. "Well, I intend to win."

I told her to bring it.

* * *

 **[Cues: Final Drive Fury Music – Breaks]**

The roar of motorcycles was the only thing heard on the road as Ace and Yang raced towards the village. Both were keeping up with each other at the moment before Yang smirked.

"Sorry, Ace. But Bumbleebee has never lost a race." Yang said flipping a hidden switch on her face. "I'll see you in town."

Bumblebee blasted off leaving Kageyama as it left a trail of flaming dust. Ace would have worried had not been for the fact he was waiting for Yang to blow her best card early. Ace speed up to hurriedly close the gap. Yang was quite satisfied with herself being ahead and the village is sight. However, Ace was coming up fast. Using the nodes on his handlebars, he pumped ki into his bike to give himself a proper boost and with a bit of Ki Construction to make a ramp for himself.

"Here goes nothing!" Ace said making the jump.

Yang was nearing the village over to see a shadow over her. She looked up to see that it was Ace go right over her and landed in front of her making it to the village first.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Yang asked in surprise.

"Trade secret, blondie." Ace said power sliding to a stop.

 **[Music Ends]**

Natadae Village looked like it had in canon except it was a bit less improvised being that they still had their source of water. Ace and Yang were greeted by the village chief, a younger chief Zalador.

"Ah, welcome to Natadae." Zalador remarked. "I am chief Zalador. What brings you, humble travelers?"

"Passing through. However, I did come baring a gift for the place to aid to keep you all out of poverty. But first, I need to deal with your village idiot." Ace remarked.

"He calls himself the village priest. Frankly, if you could get rid of him, I'd be happy for you. He's been making eyes at my daughter who keeps telling him no." Zalador said with bitterness.

"Most likely Coco's mother." Ace thought. "Well, that just added a crap layer to all this."

Ace returned Kageyama to his capsule and asked Zalador where he could find Majola. Zalador had told him and Ace raced off. Majola's home was at the far end of the village and Ace found Majola proclaiming about spirits to a creeped-out woman who Ace realized had to be Coco's future mother. His BlackTab blipped and Ace checked it to find out that there was a Dragon Ball here. Ace looked up to see it was on Majola's necklace. The Three-Star Ball.

"You must repent, Miss Palm. The spirits are enraged with your sin." Majola said taking her hand roughly.

Palm slapped him off and stormed off allowing Ace his cue. Slowly, Ace unsheathed Blood Vice as he waltzed up to Majola from behind. He did not see the impalement as it was over in an instant. All Majola could do was drop his staff as Ace tore the sword out of him. Majola's limp body hit the ground and Ace snagged the ball off of him.

"I better set this thing's range better to know when I'm in the ball's vicinity." Ace thought as he used a ki blast to vaporize the body.

It was a simple matter of telling Zalador that the deed was gone and giving him the crystals. It was there he also found another surprise, Raven. Raven had slain what would have been the "monster" that would have been making the villagers' lives hell, and the town had her stay there to recover. Yang was not happy to see her mother, Ace was disappointed to see her, but Raven was glad for them both.

"My prayers were answered. You two showed up." Raven said faintly.

Yang turned around to leave only for Raven to grab her hand with her good hand.

"Please, I know you have any right to leave me here, but I have something urgent to tell you. So please." Raven pleaded.

Yang begrudgingly turned around.

"Yang, I know I've been an awful parent to you, and I want to apologize. I…lost my right to lead the tribe. Vernal had defeated me, broke my body, and leave me to die in the desert. The tribe collectively turned their backs on me. While I was there struggling to survive, I had time to think. I realized that I fucked up and make plenty of mistakes. I realized that I was never there for you and I was letting my arrogance cloud me as I tried to drag you into the tribe. I realized that I was a total hypocrite, and I can only hope you can try to forgive me." Raven said earnestly.

Yang was at an impasse, but, despite being hardened for nearly 700 years, there was still the girl that yearned for her mother. There were a few loops where Raven came around similarly, but those were rare as well.

"I can at least try, but I want time to think." Yang said leaving the room.

"Ace, I need to talk to you as well." Raven said.

"If it's an apology, I'm still mad." Ace said to her.

"No, it's not that. It's Vernal. She's tapped into some power from the Kyodai. Whatever it is, changed her." Raven said looking out of the window. "And it's given her the power to overtake me."

"Let me guess, she wants to take over the world." Ace asked.

"Pretty much." Raven said before pleading. "Please, you have to stop her."

"Do remember, I don't have to do a damn thing." Ace remarked. "But, knowing my luck, Vernal will make it my problem. So, I'll do it, under two conditions. One, you give up being a bandit. Two, I wants favors in the future. If I need something, you do it no questions asked."

"Deal." Raven agreed.

"Then, I have one question. Do you know where Vernal could be heading?" Ace asked.

"Bump Forest. One of my men mentioned going back there to recuperate and make their next move in the base I had there. It is east of here closer to East City." Raven said fishing out a key. "Here, you'll need the key for it."

Ace snagged and left without a word. He found Yang who looked deep in thought before clearing his throat.

"You think she's legit about it?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, and she's desperate for my help. I was even able to get her into a deal for her to give up being a bandit at least." Ace said.

"Thanks." Yang said with a small sigh. "It's going to be hard to forgive, but I'll give it a chance at least."

Ace gave her a smile before releasing Kageyama out of its capsule.

"I'd stay, but I need to go take care of things." Ace remarked revving up the bike. "I suggest you look after Raven."

Ace was off leaving Yang with her thoughts. Of course, Yang had no real desire to see Raven in her family again considering her father had Summer Rose around him alive. No, Yang was more or less glad to wash the grudge she had with her off her hands once again.

* * *

(A/N: Raven's redemption was something I was on the fence about. Part of me wanting not to do it, and other desiring it. So, I went for a middle ground. She does make a legit high heel-face turn, but she does not get welcomed with open arms. Yang will be rather numb to all this, especially. The only real benefit Raven is going to get is that Yang will not have the desire to kill her. Next chapter, we'll be seeing someone I mentioned way back in the early chapters of this saga.)


	28. Ch77: Bump in the Night

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

 **Opening Theme: MELL (Black Lagoon) – Red Fraction**

* * *

 **Chapter 77: Bump in the Night**

* * *

(Current Date: July 1, Age 750)

 **[Cues: RUDE – Eternal Youth]**

I had arrived within East City by nightfall and the place looked rather lively at night. Of course, I did not have time for it. My stop was Orin Temple. I had to return Kageyama to its capsule to make it up the steps leading to the temple pass a few slums and neighborhoods.

"I pity anyone who has to make deliveries." I thought to myself before arriving at the gate.

I scale the wall of the temple only walking on the edge of the wall. I had no need for breaking in and was only using the wall to get into the forest. Moving to the right end of the temple, I leapt off grabbing a stick of bamboo to climb down on it.

"Hey, get back you thief!" A monk said as I saw a girl about my age or younger run past me.

I only get a glimpse, but I do sense her energy. It was similar to an old pain which meant that was Paopao. I jumped down and knocked the monk out with a chop to the neck before going after her using Tonton no Jutsu to hide myself from view. I did use the Kinnn(!) technique to speed up to her before breaking the jutsu.

"Who the hell are you?" Paopao said skidding a stop.

She had an accent, sounding a bit Taiwanese. She stood at about five feet four having black hair and grey eyes. She wore her hair in two Chinese-style buns on her head held with yellow bands with short fringe-bangs framing her face. She sported a pair of torn up jeans, worn sneakers, a pink dirty hoodie, and a black leather jacket. She seemed to have stolen several boxes of pizza.

"The guy who knocked out the monk chasing you." I said as she looked back to see the unconscious monk.

"Oh…thanks, I guess. I'm Paopao." She said kindly.

"Ace. Ace Blackthorn." I said making my introduction.

"Wait, the one who win martial art championship?" Paopao remarked.

"One and only." I said slyly.

"What's a big shot like you doing talking to a gutter rat like me?" Paopao said downcast.

"Well, I am on my way to deal with some bastards. But I think I have something that rightfully belongs to you." Ace said getting her mother's pendant out of his BlackTab's inventory.

* * *

 **[Music Ends]**

Paopao dropped the pizza boxes as tears streamed down her face. The last thing of her mother's in her grasp, and Paopao snatched it into her hands.

"Where? How?" Paopao asked.

"Off your asshole family's corpses. By the way, your dad killed your mom and your sister went along with it for the inheritance." Ace explained.

"That's why…they tossed me out." Paopao said getting her realization.

Paopao explained to Ace a bit of her history and Ace had an assuring hand for her.

"Paopao, you're about my age. You're still growing, and you won't fully become the person you were meant to be until your early 20s. Plus, societal definitions of beauty are bullshit either way." Ace said gently.

Paopao had led Ace back to her shack where he lived. Ace found a qipao uniform and a sword with a talisman on the end kept in good condition. As Paopao hungrily ate the stolen pizza, Ace explained he was here to hunt down a group of bandits.

"You mean the Branwen tribe? They're deeper in. I don't go down there when they're around…one of them nearly broke my arm." Paopao said with a shudder.

"Well, I'm here to kill them all off." Ace remarked. "For one, their new leader is on my personal shit list."

"I could lead you there." Paopao remarked. "But if you're going there, you'll need help."

She tossed off her street clothes to get on her qipao which looked like the one she wore in the games before getting her sword.

"You may want to pack your things, because I have a feeling we'll be running out of the forest as soon as I'm done." Ace remarked.

Paopao quickly did so and she led him to the hideout where the Branwen tribe gathered. Ace peeped through the window to see that the group were still there talking plans.

"Shit, Vernal knows about the Dragon Balls?!" Ace thought. "And I sense a ghostly presence in her."

The BlackTab had explained to him that Vernal had become somewhat of a geist due to the influence of a ghost, Theapactra.

"Well, just great. Guess, I'm going to have think of something." Ace muttered to himself.

Ace spawned a gas mask before putting it on Paopao telling her to stand back.

"I hope this works." Ace remarked taking a deep breath.

 **[Cues: Castlevania Rondo Of Blood – Overture]**

Ace kneaded his energy within the body and then altered into special chemical substances. Ace kicked open the door.

"Ninja Art: Poison Fog!" Ace said ejecting a purple fog out from his mouth.

Ace was not sure if the poison would be effective and used a spark of ki from his hand to light the gas ablaze. The explosion blew up the base making a fireball in the sky, but Ace could sense Vernal.

Within the poison flames, Vernal leapt out with her in sword in hand as she clashed against Ace's Blood Vice.

"So, the one who bested Raven has come for me?" Vernal said as they broke away.

"Had to. Can't let the Branwen tribe be a credible threat." Ace said twirling Blood Vice. "Paopao, deal with the rest of them if there are any left alive!"

Paopao nodded as she unleashed her blade charging ahead at a few stragglers weakened from the poison but still standing.

"You and your little friend will join Raven in hell." Vernal said having an eerie green glow in her eyes.

"Sorry, but Raven's still alive. How did you think I found you to tell you that you suck at killing people?" Ace said sharply. "Or maybe that's Theapactra?"

"How did you know, guh!" Vernal said before Ace slammed his heel in her face.

"Less talking, more brawling!" Ace said.

 **[Cues: Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2- Hokage's Monument v.]**

CLANG! They clashed swords once again only this time Ace was dual wielding blades. It had been a while since he used two swords like this but he worked through the motions. Ace got into the Nigiri stance readying himself to make some blows leaping into the air.

"Nigiri: Otoro!" Ace said swinging his swords downwards launching two energy-based projectile slashes using gravity complimenting the force of the attack.

"الصقر مائل" Vernal said firing an upward energy slash clashing against Ace's.

The clashing blast caused a shockwave that sent both slamming into the bamboo as a ring of fire surrounded them.

"Sai Kuru!" Ace said holds his swords in front of him pointing up like rhinoceros' horns.

Ace charged in only for Vernal to sweep kick Ace causing him to drop his swords and fall into the dirt. Vernal raised her sword to bring it down on Ace's head, but Ace rolled away in time.

"Tin Tail!" Ace said as his tail glowing a metallic gray.

With a swipe, he struck her wrist hard enough for her to drop her sword before the glow faded.

"Annoying monkey-tailed pest! Do you really think you can beat me?" Vernal asked holding her wrist. "Because this is the end for you!"

Blackened flames coated her arms as Arabic tomes formed on her arms and the ghastly visage of Theapactra appeared.

"What in the hell…" Paopao said looking up in horror.

"كابوس المطر!" Vernal yelled raising her hands.

She leaned backward as she produced a bright light around their body before making it rain energy blasts on the ground.

"Well then, I've got a retort!" Ace said dodging a few blasts grabbing his blades.

He sheathed Blood Vice and tossed Rakurai into the air.

 **[Cues: Let's Hit The Climax (Bayonetta)]**

Jumping up on the bamboo, he used it to launch himself into the air dodging blasts left and right as he closed in on Vernal.

"Do you really think you can stop me, boy?" Vernal said with the added voice of Theapactra overlapping hers. "I am a descendant of the gods."

"Newsflash, I don't give a shit!" Ace said catching Rakurai before sheathing it. "Ectoplasmic Spectral Sabre!"

Rakurai's metal glowed a ghostly green giving off a deathly aura, and Ace pray it could cut through ghosts as he only had one shot.

"Ittoryu Iai: Chūkū Shishi Sonson!" Ace said rapidly unsheathing Rakurai slashing through Vernal.

It appeared that Ace's blade harmlessly phased through Vernal, but the trained eye would see as Rakurai tore through Theapactra expelling her from Vernal's body. The now unconscious Vernal hit the dirt as Ace landed on the ground. Theapactra was still alive, but badly injured.

"Laki alnaar , 'ayuha alwaghda! Lkn kayf sataqtaluni alana? 'Ana shabhun." Theapactra said speaking her native tongue.

Blood Vice glowed dissonantly as Ace slowly unsheathed it as he sheathed Rakurai. Theapactra foolishly taught she was untouchable and made no attempts at defense. Thus, she died the same way she did when she was alive in thinking that her opponent did not have the means to kill her. Being hit with Blood Vice felt like having her essence drained out of her and she screamed with agony as she could not save herself. Right then, Theapactra was killed off for real, never able to return.

 **[Music Ends]**

Quickly, Ace sheathed Blood Vice to spawn another rice cooker from BlackTab to use to seal Vernal inside. He did not want to take chances.

"Ace…that was incredible. You have to teach me how to do that!" Paopao said star struck.

"We'll have to deal with that after we get out of here, we'll be having company soon." Ace said.

A few minutes later, monks from the temple had arrived at a grisly scene of scorched bodies and brunt land. Ace had made sure to cover his tracks by making it appear as though it was an explosion that killed them all while raiding the place for valuables. On the other side of the forest, Paopao led Ace to the end of the forest where the main road was. Immediately getting Kageyama out, he activated the sidecar feature having one materialize on the right side.

"Get in. It's best you join me for now, considering the cops would be looking for you for questioning." Ace remarked.

"Right…we come back later." Paopao said getting in.

The two took off with Ace making his day back to Natadae Village to inform Raven and Yang of the news.

* * *

(A/N: Another fun action scene that was a bit more straightforward than I'm used to. And yes, I'm keeping the new opening theme. We'll be going to Roanapour soon, and a fair warning to all. Some backstories will be changed for a more compressed feel. As for Paopao, she'll be along for a ride for a while as her story is not done just yet.)


	29. Ch78: It's Just Business

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

 **Opening Theme: MELL (Black Lagoon) – Red Fraction**

* * *

 **Chapter 78: It's Just Business**

* * *

 _(Current Date: July 2, Age 750)_

The early morning air was hot yet refreshing as I sped down the road to Natadae Village. Paopao was in the sidecar still sleepy. We had riding since last night, and I had briefly stopped to get some sleep before using one of those eight-hour pills. Paopao began to stir as her eyes fluttered open.

"Where are we?" Paopao asked.

"Right outside the village. I need to deal with some business, and then we'll head back to East City to deal with your inheritance." I insisted with a small grin. "We can get some food when we arrive."

We arrived at the village where I saw that Yang was assisting in the effort of a construction project with the villagers. Seems they took advantage of the crystals. Zalador greeted me and thanked me again for the help remarking that Palm is free to enter her relationship with her lover. Good for her.

"Zalador, you got a café around?" I asked.

"It's right over here." Zalador said pointing over to a small one near the town square.

"Paopao, go on ahead and eat up. I'll cover you." I said kindly as she hopped out.

"For you and your friends, it's all on the house." Zalador said heartily.

Free food, huh? Great! Paopao runs off to get her fill, but I had a meeting with Raven.

* * *

Ace had returned Kageyama to its capsule after de-spawning the sidecar before walking up to where Raven was still staying. Before he entered, he got the rice-cooker with Vernal sealed inside and freed her. Using telepathy, he made a quick mind of her mind. Much to his relief, she would not remember anything since the merger was not complete. Her last memory was escaping Kyodai which got Ace to sigh.

"To hell with that, Raven can explain that the tribe's dead." Ace muttered to himself as he opened the door.

Raven was mostly recovered, but Ace had a serious look on his face as he tossed Vernal on the bed.

"Don't worry, she's no longer possessed. However, considering the effects on her, I'd say she'd be out a few days. She won't remember any of it as the last thing she'll recall is escaping the Kyodai. Sadly, I had to kill off the rest and she's the only survivor. How you'll explain that is all up to you." Ace said.

"Thank you. At the very least, you saved Vernal. Hypocritical as it sounds, she is the closest thing to a daughter I have." Raven said sheepishly. "Don't tell Yang I said that."

Considering that there were no Maidens, much to Ace's relief, Vernal was not Raven's meat shield. Still, Ace was a bit upset for Yang's sake, but a mischievous idea formed.

"Blow me." Ace remarked which got Raven to double take. "Considering you don't want Yang to hear that tidbit, I want a bit of service for it."

"You're kidding me?" Raven said.

"Nope. Considering everything, you're screwed on both ends. You did sell out your tribe to be killed save your own ass. How's Vernal going to react when she learns that?" Ace said gesturing to her.

"But I didn't have a choice." Raven argued.

"You could have fought the ghost, but you got your ass handed to you. You could have went after them after you recovered, but you decided to cut a deal with me. Let's get one thing straight, Raven. I did your dirty work, but if you think you can get out scot free, you're wrong. As promised, you are giving up the bandit life. However, otherwise, I pretty much own your ass now." Ace explained.

Raven was flabbergasted as she explained Ace had pretty much thought out the implications before she had. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. Vernal was be pretty much pissed if she learned the truth. Yang would be the least of her problems.

"Damn it, you really thought this through." Raven said with a defeated glare.

"He did quite well for doing that on the fly." Yang said telepathically to Ace.

"So, you overheard? Planning on stepping in?" Ace shot back mentally.

"I would, but I won't. Considering Summer's in my life, I don't really need my "mother". Do you what you want." Yang remarked.

"You know, I think I changed my mind on the blowjob. I do have things to do, but I do have something for you to do." Ace said as Raven breathed a sigh of relief.

Ace had a bit of a devious idea, one that was debatably evil. He spawned a new outfit consisting a black short sleeved qipao dress with high slits along the sides accompanied by a zipper and white lining, sandals, and skin bike shorts. The outfit was a bastardization of Sakura Haruno's old genin wear and just so short for Raven. However, what Raven to grimace was the bonus of a dog collar.

"You can't be serious!" Raven said repulsed by the outfit.

"I am." Ace said tossing the outfit at her feet. "Think of it as work clothes."

"Are you going to make into a brothel whore?" Raven asked indignantly.

"No, that would nicer compared to what I'm doing with you. You and Vernal will be serving as maids for Master Roshi doing whatever he asks of you." Ace said.

Raven knew exactly who Roshi was and that he was an infamous lecher.

"You sure I can't just suck you off?" Raven pleaded as she begrudgingly began to change.

"Nope. Unluckily for you, I have a bit of a quest going on and I can't exactly deal with you myself, so Roshi and Oolong will." Ace said firmly.

Vernal began to stir and woke up to this odd sight.

"What happened?" Vernal said as got up. "All I remember is the temple…"

Ace merely explained that she was possessed by a ghost leading her own tribe to their deaths.

"Raven is indebted to me swearing she'd serve me if I slew the ghost to which I did. I merely changing her clothes for a task. As for you, you're also in debt to me for purging the ghost." Ace said coolly twisting things around.

Unbeknownst to him, the removal of Theapactra had left her complacent and subservient. The ghostly pharaoh had scrambled her mind and molded her to make it easier for the ghost to possess. While free now, this left her easily to fall under Ace's sway.

"Then I will serve you faithfully until my end, Master." Vernal said with a bow surprising them both.

"Well that's more like it. You may as well disrobe as well, outside." Ace remarked before turning to Raven. "So, Raven? This one a virgin?"

Vernal left and Raven reluctantly nodded having been a bit of protective of her while in the camp.

"Well, I'll have to take that then." Ace said calmly. "Better me than who you're being pimped out to. If you like, I can knock you out, so you don't have to watch."

"Please do." Raven said depressed by this whole thing.

One chop later, and Raven was tossed into the bed knocked out and dreaming that all this was a dream.

* * *

I will not lie, Vernal had hit plenty of my fetish spots. Toned body? Check. A bit of bush trailing up? Check. A lovely shade of ebony? Triple check. It had been a while since I did a full blue tomboy. A shame she was a bit demure instead of the roughneck she was supposed to be. Apparently, she's into backdoor stuff. I hit it and finish up before we clean up. I got her new clothes as her "work uniform". Vernal now wore a brown turtleneck crop top, blue mini shorts that show her pink underwear peeking out over her shorts, and sandals. I send her inside to check on Raven as I make a call.

"Yo, this is Oolong." Oolong said.

"Hey Oolong!" I said cheerfully.

"Ace! Man, where are you? Bulma can't seem to track you because you keep moving all other." Oolong said with a chuckle.

"Natadae Village, some hole off East City. Look, I'm about go on a bit of an adventure helping a girl out. But, I'll be passing by to drop off someone for you." I said before asking, "You at Roshi's right?"

"Yeah, I came over to his place for a bit of a vacation away from Bulma. What if I told you I got two women stuck working for me to do whatever I say?" I said deviously.

"You're pulling my leg." Oolong said incredulous.

I walked a good distance before explaining and Oolong's reaction was nothing short of priceless.

"You lucky bastard! I wish I was in your shoes!" Oolong said fervently.

"Well, I can't really take time to train them, so I'm leaving them with you and Roshi for a bit. I figure if the old perv gets out all of his perversion on them, he won't harass Bulma or any of our friends." I mused.

"So, do I get in on this?" Oolong asked.

"Buddy, I want you to be their "handler"." I said smoothly.

"Ace. You don't have to get me anything for my birthday this year because nothing would top that." Oolong said blankly. "How soon will you be here?!"

"Depends. But I'll definitely show up within the week." I said. "See ya then, my ham man."

"Godspeed, you monkey-tailed bastard." Oolong said endearingly before I hung up.

I return to the cabin and Raven was awake and scowling.

"All right, ladies. I will be dropping you off with a friend for "training". His name will be Oolong, and you will serve any of his demands and commands until I relive him of duty. Now, let's see you two sealed." I said putting two empty rice cookers.

"What, wha-" Raven said before I used the Mafuba to seal them both away.

"Sorry, Rae. It's just business." I said storing the two containers within the BlackTab. "Now for breakfast, I'm starved."

I remember that Raven and Vernal's old clothes and weapons were still there, and I stored them as well. They were not going to need them now, but the idea of having them being Launch's underlings is a nice idea. I look up at the sky and trudge along.

* * *

(A/N: Yeah, Ace shows his "dark" side. Ace can be a magnificent bastard when under the right circumstances. If you're wondering why Raven doesn't really put up much resistance against Ace, there's something another issue raised. Raven is/was a bandit who would most likely be wanted in many states. Ace could have easily handed her over to any one of them. Gwen would at least be able to get a pardon considering Bulma's connections alone.)

 **Ending Theme - - Summer Light**


	30. Ch79: Descent into Darkness

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

 **Opening Theme: MELL (Black Lagoon) – Red Fraction**

* * *

 **Chapter 79: Descent into Darkness**

* * *

 _(Current Date: July 3, Age 750)_

[Cues: Route 26 - Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver]

Ace had spent the day with Paopao in the village taking the girl shopping for the essentials and spawning things, so she did not have to just wear her qipao. Yang had already left the village yesterday, and the pair were readying to leave themselves. Ace now wore a black leather jacket with orange outlines and a white tank top underneath, blue denim pants with a black belt, a neon orange buckle on his waist and black hi-top sneakers. Paopao had taken to wear a green high-neck sporty jacket with a single line at the center unzipped to reveal a white short sleeved undershirt with the graphic of the WMAT symbol, black jeans shorts, white socks and yellow sneakers with matching designs. Paopao wore her mother's pendant around her neck.

"Ready, Paopao?" Ace said starting up Kageyama. "It's bright and early, and if we go now we'll make it before the morning ends."

"I'm ready." Paopao said getting on behind him. "Bye everyone!"

The village saw them off as Ace rode away on route for East City. The path to another adventure in this world. The ride itself was a smooth and swift one and, before she knew it, they were back in East City.

[Cues: Lacunosa Town - Pokémon Black & White]

Once back in town, Paopao had directed him to her old family haunt which was a booming yet modest gated Japanese-styled mansion.

"What a place." Ace remarked. "Yet, it feels homely."

"It used to for me…" Paopao responded distantly.

"How do we get in?" Ace asked.

"We can't just bust in and reclaim it…we'll need to see the family lawyer." Paopao said sadly. "Let's hope she was still around."

[Cues: Apollo Brown – Warm Rain]

Rain began to promptly fall darkening the skies and Ace had a bad feeling. Paopao would learn that her old family lawyer was long dead and gone, and the two would end up at the new one. They would learn that she could not inherit the place or the fortune due to her father cutting her out of the will. The lawyer was just as scummy as Geki was having intentions to keep the place for himself. The two had left empty handed and in a hurry as the lawyer called the cops on Paopao. The two were back outside as Paopao had a few tears in her eyes.

"Unless we can find another family member to take up the inheritance by the end of the mother, that asshole keeping my home." Paopao said bitterly.

"Don't be so upset, Paopao. I may be able to help to see if you got any family left, but I'll need a place to do so. Not here considering the cops want you. So, hang on." Ace said flipping on flight mode as they took to the skies on Kageyama.

[Cues: Dragon Ball Kai OST I KAME HOUSE]

Despite the rain, they were able to fly out to arrive at Roshi's within the afternoon on Training Island. Outside, Oolong was sitting on a lawn chair reading when Ace arrived.

"Sup, piggy." Ace said putting up the kickstand.

Oolong groaned.

"I don't up and say, "Sup nigga!"." Oolong said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry about that, Oolong. I got the packages for you, but I need to deal with my friend here. This is Paopao! Paopao, this is Oolong." Ace said making introductions. "Paopao, mind waiting outside while Oolong and I talk inside? Won't be long."

"Yeah sure, I should practice my kata anyway." Paopao said unsheathing her sword to get into a stance.

Paopao and Ace entered the house and Ace had a cheeky grin on his face as he got out the two rice cookers. Ace promptly popped them open as out came Raven and Vernal much to Oolong's drooling joy.

"-at about our weapons?!" Raven said finishing her sentence.

"I have them and you will get them back when I feel you're loyal enough. Either way, meet Oolong. He'll be in charge of you until I return." Ace said pointing to his pig friend.

"Hello, Master Oolong." Vernal said with a respectful bow.

Raven snarled, but Ace had a plan to fix that attitude.

"Now Raven, you don't want me to convince Yang to end your life, do you?" Ace responded getting Raven to shut up. "Now, start preparing lunch. Roshi and the others will be here to eat."

Raven and Vernal promptly got to work as Ace called Paopao inside. Oolong was grinning knowing that his wish partly came true, and he knew Roshi would love to join in on the fun.

"So, Ace? Is Roshi getting in on this?" Oolong asked Ace, who was on his laptop keying away.

"He will, but I want you in charge. I can't fully trust Roshi to do so. I did screw the old man over a few times." Ace admitted.

"Ace, what exactly are you doing?" Paopao asked cutting in.

"Simple, I'm searching the databanks across the world. Using my tablet here as a transceiver, I'm hacking into a few databanks to search for any relatives you have. Now hold still." Ace said plucking a hair off her head.

Plugging in his BlackTab into his laptop, he had his BlackTab scan the hair adding in the DNA needed to thin out the search. Ace asked for a last name and whether the home was on her mother's or her father's side.

"It's Yūgure which is my mother's side." Paopao explained as Ace keyed it.

It was loading right as Krillin, Yamcha, and Roshi arrived inside exhausted from training wanting lunch.

"Hey! Ace, you're here!" Krillin remarked cheerfully.

"Yo! I just came on business helping out a fellow fighter. This is Paopao Yūgure." Ace remarked.

"Well, glad to meet ya…OH HO HO, who's these two?" Roshi said eyeing Vernal and Raven as they came out to say lunch was ready.

"Oh, those two, that's Vernal and Raven, my underlings." Ace said coolly. "I'm pimping them out to Oolong while I deal with Paopao. I will allow you to take out all your perversion on them if you promise not to mess with the others."

Roshi had stars in his eyes saying he had a deal as he was feeling up Raven who looked like she was in hell.

"Why?! Why didn't I just stay with Taiyang, damn it?" Raven thought bitterly.

"So, how's training coming along?" Yamcha asked ignoring Roshi.

"Fine, improved some techniques and took on some opponents." Ace said absent-mindedly before the results pinged up. "Finally!"

Once the list was on his BlackTab, he shut down his laptop and packed up.

"I can't stay long, Paopao and I have to go." Ace said getting Paopao's hand in his before running out.

"Wait, don't forget to see Opal. She's been wanting to see you!" Krillin said. "And see you at the tournament!"

"Kamispeed, brother!" Ace said getting on Kageyama with Paopao behind.

He took off in a hurry before arriving at Opal's pizza joint where Opal was glad to see Ace. Lapis and Lazuli had crowded Ace with questions, but he had send them away to deal with Paopao.

"Ok, Paopao. I took you here to get a bit of privacy. Here's the thing. I've looked over the list, and I got good and bad news. The good news is you got two living relatives." Ace said looking over the short list.

"What's the bad news?" Paopao asked.

"One's in the Elemental Nations, and they don't have databanks like the cities do. I have tail this one through the satellites. However, I can't get a profile…not with this world's internet. As for the second one, I was able to get a profile." Ace said seriously.

"Her name, Ace!" Paopao demanded.

"Shenhua. According to my findings, she's your half-aunt. However, there's not much information. Unlike the first one, I do where we can find her. In Roanapour." Ace mused.

Considering everything, it all made sense that she had to be related to her of all people.

"You do know that place is a total cesspit, right?" Opal warned putting a plate with a slice of pepperoni pizza for Ace.

"I know, but, considering I took down the RRA, I'm not scared." Ace said, "And I need to make a call. Come on, Paopao."

Ace ate the pizza, paid, and left with Paopao taking off to the skies in Kageyama. Using a headset, he called up Gwen to get some information. He would have asked Raven, but she was already pissed at him. Through Gwen, he learned that Roanapour was merely a hub city on the island with six towns being under of a different gang.

* * *

The Kuma Mercenary Clan, I could deal with.

Hotel Moscow, the Hong Kong Triad, The Italian Mafia, and The Manisalera Cartel? That was not going to easy especially seeing that I had Paopao with me to protect.

I wound up making a pit stop on the island where I faced off with Blue for the first time. Thankfully, the capsule homes are still there. I noticed Pamela asleep in her merform napping ontop a rock, but I do not wake her. I entered the capsule home with Paopao in tow.

"Sorry for the sudden pit stop, but I do have to go the bathroom and read on some information on Roanapour." I said going for the bathroom.

While on the can, I read up on Roanapour. So far, the story for them is similar to the anime with a few difference. The backstories for most of them are the same only with the locations different. The Lovelace family was based on Thieves' Den long before it became a cesspit. With it becoming that hellhole, they moved to control one of the towns. Apparently, the first confrontation with Roberta happened. Hansel and Gretel showed up there as well, but unlike the original canon, Gretel got away. The Washimine conflict happened only with it taking place in East City. The second conflict with Roberta had happened and went the manga route in having Roberta still in one piece with mixing of the anime's ending. That was it for "canon" events, and I realized that it's a shame the author never continued the series. As for things exclusive to this world, Hotel Moscow had an alliance with the Red Ribbon which I pretty much ruined. It also does not help that I have reps there. I'm called _Rōnin Kuro_ there and I even got a bit of a bounty from those Kuma bastards. I guess they don't have much money because it's a bounty of 250,000. I finish my business, clean up, put my BlackTab on my side, and leave the bathroom. I explained to Paopao that if we were going to Roanapour, I was going to need to prepare.

"I'll need a week tops. I'll need to get weapons together, proper armor for you and myself, seals, and frankly get myself together." I admitted.

"It's all right. I'd be more concerned if I didn't ask for time to prepared." Paopao said hugging me. "The fact you're doing this is reassuring enough."

I hugged back realizing I could not screw this up.

* * *

(A/N: Surprised, you're only seeing these two. Well, the 80th chapter is next, and I want to make it special. As for the Opal bet, let's just say Ace was in a hurry. I did not bring it up if in the case I already did so in previous chapters. Either way, the Roanapour mini-arc begins next chapter. Let's just say, there will be actions, limes, possible lemons, and a story to tell.)

 **Ending Theme – Force of Nature – Just Forget**


	31. Ch80: A Last Lay Before Roanapour

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

 **(A/N: By the way, apparently that new arc ongoing in the manga had completed just barely recently. So, I've decided to canonize it to my version of Roanapour with my own twist. Of course, it'll be condensed, and all take place over the course of a week. Ace will end up being semi-surprised. He has read the manga, but the time he left to end up in the Dragon World, the arc was still ongoing.)**

* * *

 **Opening Theme: MELL (Black Lagoon) – Red Fraction**

* * *

 **Chapter 80: A Last Lay before Roanapour**

* * *

 _(Current Date: July 9, Age 750)_

All Ace wanted to enjoy a nice dinner with Paopao before getting a hotel room to stay in for the night. Gengoro Island was the closest place in the area which was Ace for to travel from town to town prepping for his trek to Roanapour. The two were in Ageha Town and this was the last night before the morning they would leave for the den of vice. However, for now, Ace would endure bullets. The reason why he was being shot at was that he was trying to reclaim Rakurai. The thief had stolen it off his person earlier when he and Paopao had left a restaurant. Ace had told Paopao to go on ahead and find a hotel room while he went after the thief. Ace had gone after the thief not seeing her face until he followed her into the warehouse where he meets bullets from a M1918 BAR.

"You're pretty fast, but I doubt you'll be able to outrun me forever." Gretel said firing away.

Ace had not expected her here of all places having no idea she was trailing him from the last two towns over. She had gotten a living killing and stealing without her brother.

"Damn it, why are you even here of all places?" Ace said using afterimages to fake her out.

"I could ask you the same thing, Ace. You've spoken about in the underground as a monster. A feared demon slayer whose blades are rumored to be crafted to kill the living and dead." Gretel said with a chuckle. "I wanted to see if the rumors were true, and I've been following you and that girl."

"So, you want to play games?! Fine!" Ace said jumping into the air.

Forming a knife of energy, he threw it right into the barrel disabling it. Ace had dived down landing his foot on her head, forcing her to stumble back into a crate. Ace hit the ground before grabbing the Romanian by the collar glaring into her blue eyes.

"Where is my sword?" Ace demanded.

Gretel responded by pistol whipping him, but that was fairy ineffective. Melee combat was Hansel's specialty, and even then, Ace was physically tougher. Ace still gave her that glare, and she tried firing it point-black. Of course, that fails to mar him. She kept firing until he throws her through the crate into the wall. Gretel's body slumped against the wall bruised as she fell on the ground trying to force herself up. Ace had Blood Vice up at her throat, and she laughed like a madwoman.

"You have silver eyes. The shade of a bullet and of my hair. So, the rumors are true. You are vicious." Gretel cooed.

"Where the fuck is my sword?" Ace snarled.

"It could be anywhere…" Gretel said cryptically before being backhanded.

He was not in the mood for this. Frankly, he was be rather be back in his hotel room snoozing or hanging with Paopao.

"So, rough." Gretel said gleefully. "May I have another?"

Ace had half a mind to try to use telepathy to read her mind, but the other half warned he may lose his mind trying to unscramble that mess. Ace lazily spawned a small stone bottle from his BlackTab and popped open the cork. One Mafuba later, Gretel was sealed. He searched the warehouse and found his sword along with Gretel's things. The metal smelled of her and he did not even want to know what she did with it. She took up the duffel bag and headed for the hotel Paopao picked out.

"Huh, the Sora Mea Hotel. How annoyingly ironic." Ace said going in to check in for two.

He made sure to check on Paopao who was just glad see he was all right. Ace had left Paopao in her room to go to his room further down the hall. He was not taking chances, and promptly tossed Gretel's bag on a chair before getting the bottle out. He popped the cork and out came Gretel who looked around immediately.

"You're in the Sora Mea. It's a hotel, and I did bring your things. They're in that chair." Ace remarked.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Gretel asked confused.

"Because it'd be pointless. It won't bring me joy or increase my lifespan. I'm pretty much long running thanks to genetics alone." Ace said in a bored tone. "I get one of my joys from fighting opponents who challenge me. You don't do that."

"So, why did you even take me here?" Gretel asked.

"More or less, random. I could have thrown that bottle into the ocean and left you sealed. But, it would a waste of a cute face." Ace remarked. "Plus, your brother's dead. He'd want you to live. Maybe you could turn your life around after all the hell you've been though. Who knows? That's up to you."

Those words lingered in the air as Gretel was in thought. She would not process them just yet, but she had a chipper smile.

"Well, you did save my life, and I want to repay you." Gretel said with a mirthful grin.

"Yeah, cash isn't…" Ace said only to stop to see Gretel peel off her jacket.

"I wasn't thinking of giving you money." Gretel said with a wink.

Ace was inwardly flabbergasted. He had always considered all the girls from Black Lagoon attractive, but they were all crazy. Gretel was no exception.

"I don't know about this." Ace said faltering a bit.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm old enough for consent here. Plus, I'm around your age anyway." Gretel said as she unzipped the gothic dress. "Besides, I really want this myself. It's been so long…"

Ace was thinking of his options but concluded that sleeping with her was risky but could put her in a better mood. Plus, he did not want to kill her feeling a pang of sympathy.

"After this, I think I may need therapy." Ace thought as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. "However, her body resembles Fabiola more than her canon self. So, I guess I feel less guilty."

"Let's me what I'm dealing with." Gretel said now in mere black underwear.

She unzipped Ace's pants wanting to see what she would working with. What she got had her raise an eyebrow.

"I was expecting something smaller because you're in my range, but this is something an adult would have. It's flaccid now, but I wish Hansel had this size." Gretel said rubbing it slowly.

"If you want it to get hard, try not to refer to your old partner." Ace said sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, it's just…this is the first time I've done this with another since he's gone. But, I shouldn't let that ruin the moment." Gretel said licking it gently.

Ace was thinking on how the hell was her skin so soft and well-cared considering her past, but the pleasure made him put that on hold.

"It's quite the cock. Strong smell and taste. You're experienced…I can tell." Gretel cooed. "So, do you think you handle me roughly?"

"I don't know. I don't want you to relive your trauma." Ace said as Gretel slipped off the last of her clothes.

"You're too kind for your own good, you know." Gretel remarked.

Ace felt that the most ironic statement he had heard all considering.

* * *

 _(Current Date: July 10, Age 750)_

I had woken up staring at the ceiling in a heated sweat from last night's activities. Doing it with Gretel was rather…interesting. She did things she normally would not do for anyone. I was at least glad to give her some comfort. I never thought that I ever would be bagging her. Gretel would awaken looking over at me.

"Good morning." Gretel said sweetly. "Thanks for "punishing" me last night."

Geez. She offers me a chance to fool around again, but I pass. I do have to go to Roanapour today as I arranged a ride there under a pseudonym two days ago for a familiar group to pick us up. Of course, they did not know them.

"So, what will you do now?" I asked her.

"Well…I don't know, really. I…I didn't really plan ahead. Usually, it's drifting about and killing, but I…can't really keep doing that. I don't even have a reason anymore. Everything you said has just got has questioning everything." Gretel said as she got dressed.

"Don't you have a talent that doesn't involve sex or violence?" I inquired.

"I like singing." Gretel remarked. "I have always wanted to preform like the professionals."

"Well, start from there. Make a new name for yourself." I said encouragingly. "It won't be easy, but you could move on for your mind to it."

"A new name for myself? I can't even remember my own name before Gretel. I need something new for myself. How do you feel about Annabella Grimm?" She asked me.

"Just perfect, Annabella." I said as I got my BlackTab. "And I can make it official."

A bit of hacking and spawning, I had a new passport for her in her hands along with a replacement for the BAR I damaged. Least I could do for her.

"Thank you so much!" Annabella said hugging me.

"Don't mention it." I said. "Just live your life."

"Ace, I want you to promise me something." Annabella said before whispering in my ear. "I want you to empty your balls in me the next time we met."

Even if she's no longer murder-happy, she'll forever be a deviant. I nod while hoping it's unlikely we'll meet again. She smiles before getting her things and leaving bidding me goodbye. It's a sigh of relief when she leaves. Considering the women of Roanapour are nearly that level of crazy, I should be careful. I go shower before my BlackTab rings. I see a text from the A.I. saying that a prototype version of the final gi I designed was ready. That excited me greatly, and I finish cleaning myself up to get it spawned. I spawned it and hastily got it on.

It consisted of a black tank top with matching baggy pants, black studded (weighted) wristbands with orange linings, dark green fingerless gloves with black lining, (weighted) green martial shoes and a lime green obi-styled belt. The kanji in the front was on the back, was "黒" (Kuro) referring to my clan, and in the front was the kanji for Turtle School. I kept my headband on. The reason why it was a prototype was for the kanji as I planned it out differently, but this would work for now. Thankfully, I designed the gi to have pockets as I put it on my things in them, clip my BlackTab to my side, get my swords on my other side, and get on my backpack.

I met up with Paopao to buy breakfast with her as we walk silently to the dock. There was a PT boat there, and the crew I had hired was here. Of course, they did not know that.

* * *

(Cues: Black Lagoon Ost 02 - Tear Drops to Earth)

It was another day for the Lagoon crew as they were having a spot of breakfast themselves with the added side of beer. Benny was on his computer, Dutch was out on the deck enjoying the morning air, Rock was reading one of Dutch's books, and Revy was idly flipping through a dirty magazine. The sound of footsteps got their attention. They noticed the two teens coming up to their boat.

"So, we finally meet, Dutch. Well I'm here to be picked up." Ace remarked. "I happen to be Kuro."

"Wait, you're Kuro? I expected someone older." Dutch said with a raised eyebrow.

"I had to disguise the voice and use an alternate name. I had to considering my reputation." Ace said with a sigh.

"Wait a fucking minute, that's the fucking kid who everyone's talking about." Revy said glaring at him. "The one rumored to be the reason RRA isn't a thing anymore. Son Goku, right?"

"No, that's my "bash brother". Name's Ace, Ace Blackthorn." Ace said making introductions.

"Oh right, the 21st WMAT champion." Rock said looking up at him. "But does someone like you want with a place like Roanapour?"

(Cues: Black Lagoon Ost 06 - A Cold Wind in My Mind)

"I hear the Kumas are paying big cash for the head of this fucking kid or that Goku. Hell, the sword alone he has is worth a fortune. Maybe for a little extra, you could hand over the…" Revy said before Ace threw an energy knife that nearly nicked her neck hitting the wall instead before dissipating.

"Rebecca, I know you're not educated very well, but I think someone with a junior high education would know well full that fucking with me is a bad idea." Ace said with a cold intimidating tone not unlike her own. "You see, dear Rebecca, my hands are stained with blood like yours. However, unlike you, I don't petty guns to do so. I didn't need a gun to slaughter the generals and colonels of the Red Ribbon Army, and I don't need one to put you down. You think you're so scary, but you're an insignificant gnat on my radar. I've fought martial artists that would dance circles around you. I've dealt with swordsman, psychics, robots, demons, and fuckers in mech suits with enough strength to level a city. So, get this through your thick booze-riddled skull, put me on your list of people you don't fuck with."

Silence. Paopao was partly shocked by Ace's rawness, and Revy was wide-eyed. The entire crew was silent except for Rock.

"Revy, you had that coming. Even if there are rumors, if he can take down one of the Kumas at his age. And considering the vampire twins, do you really want to be making the same mistake twice?" Rock remarked with a drag of his cigarette.

Revy twitched glaring at Ace harder.

"Ok, I get that, but how the fuck did you know I dropped out of middle school?" Revy growled out.

"Let's just say, I have my ways, Rebecca. Unlike you, I'm dangerous for just more for being muscle." Ace said as he and Paopao board. "Either way, I want to pay you all for being escorted to Roanapour and protect for Paopao here."

Ace spawned out a plain blue duffel bag and unzipped it to reveal rolls of zeni.

"Three million, flat. 100,000 for the escort, and the rest for protecting her." Ace remarked.

"Well, I can't say no to that. You've got yourself a charter." Dutch said shaking Ace's hand.

"I'll take this inside." Rock said carrying the money inside.

"Kid, you are so lucky you're paying us so much." Revy said trying to be intimidating.

"Rebecca, just stop. You're not scaring me. I did this to the last man who tried." Ace said showing her a picture of General Blue's slashed up body in a box. "Right before they sent Tao after me."

"Wait, you actually took on Tao and lived!" Revy said horrified.

Ax-crazy she was, even she knew not to mess with Tao. She remembered the last time he came to Roanapour. He beat up everybody and left Balalaika traumatized at his own name.

"I did more than that. Me and Goku left him pretty much dead as he got own grenade right back in his face." Ace said darkly.

Revy stammered before going something that she would never do to anyone else. Apologize. Tao's "death" was also a rumor was floating around, and Revy was inwardly shaking at the fact that it was not only true, but the person who did it was on the ship with her.

(Music End)

"So, Dutch, how long until we get there?" Ace asked.

"About three to four days. We need to pick up one of our crewmates, Li, off her little trip to Training Island." Dutch stated.

"I know the place. I even know the mayor of that place too." Ace remarked. "I might even be able to give you a faster route."

(Cues: Black Lagoon – The World of Midnight)

And so, the trip to Roanapour would begin and the city would have no idea what was to come. As the boat pulled away, Ace sensed a familiar energy coming up. The Lagoon crew was shocked to see her considering what happened the last time they met her.

"I just wanted to see you off before you left town, Ace. Good luck on your journey!" Annabella said waving goodbye.

"See ya, Annabella." Ace said waving back.

"Annabella?" Revy asked.

"Long story, but at least she won't be killing people anymore. I convinced her to peruse a career in singing." Ace said confidently. "And I can be very convincing."

That got a small smile on Rock's face hopeful she would make it out there.

* * *

(A/N: Firstly, I figured if Tao's an assassin, it would make sense he'd visit Roanapour. However, unlike Roberta, he's considered the Devil. At least with Roberta, she has a leash. Hansel and Gretel were kids, but Tao was a full-grown sadistic monster. So, with that in mind, Ace is probably going to get the "treatment". By the way, I wanted to post the 80th on its own as it is a milestone. This chapter was a doozy. Originally, it was going to start with Ace questioning if he's a monster by sleeping with Gretel. However, I decided to go the route of Anime Confessions with her.)

 **Ending Theme: Blue in Green - Voyage**


	32. Ch81: Den of Thieves

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

 **Opening Theme: MELL (Black Lagoon) – Red Fraction**

* * *

 **Chapter 81: The Den of Thieves, Murders, and Cutthroats**

* * *

 _(Current Date: July 11, Age 750)_

Two days at sea and it fell into a bit of routine for Ace and Paopao. Paopao would eat and train out on the deck with Ace. Ace would annoy the hell out of Revy who on the first day tried to shoot him only to realize to her horror that bullets did not work on him. Plus, he was fast enough to dodge them. Ace was surprised to see Li Xinlin being picked up from Training Island.

"Ok, this I didn't see coming." Ace said slipping off his shades. "Miss Xinlin, I'm surprised to see you here. Figured you were being hunted by that army."

Li adjusted her glass eyeing him sternly.

"Well, I don't know how you know about, but it's been dealt with." Li said unnerved.

"Don't mind him. He's our client." Dutch said.

"Yeah, the all-seeing douchebag that can't die no matter how many bullets I fire at him." Revy growled.

"What do you expect from the same guy from killed Tao and the RRA?" Paopao asked.

Revy flinched, and Li's jaw dropped.

"Tao? As in the mercenary!" Li asked as everyone nodded. "Wait a second, I recognize you. Ace Blackthorn, the 21th WMAT champ. I actually went and saw your matches with my family before they disowned me. But I have a feeling you're a lot stronger then you were back then."

"Guilty." Ace remarked.

The ride went rather smoothly as Ace got a call from Goku. By the end of said call, Ace was fuming and looking like Revy about to go into Whitman fever. As they closed to Thieves' Den, Ace readied himself.

"So, there's five cities each under the individual control of a gang with Roanapour at the center, right?" Ace asked Dutch as he nodded. "Good, I got another task you. Take Paopao to Roanapour and keep her out of trouble."

Ace released Kageyama out of its capsule and hopped on setting his BlackTab to play a heavy rock.

[Cues: Rammstein - Asche zu Asche]

"I'm going on ahead to clean out the Kuma's den." Ace said with ice in his tone as he revved the engine. "I'll meet with you all later. Paopao, I'll be fine!"

The moment the Black Lagoon was close enough, Ace drove the bike off the boat right into land before speeding off down the dock. Dutch whistled a low tone impressed with his handling of his bike.

"Douche, he is. But he's got good taste in music." Revy said.

Ace was roaring down the streets taking in his surroundings to find out where he was. He noted the clean streets and the semi-normal atmosphere around the area.

"Lovelace turf." Ace said to himself as he power-slid to a stop in the middle of the town square.

[Music Ends]

Ace got off his motorcycle, paused the music, and walked out to a nearby stand. His tense look and air of menace frightened the shopkeeper as he stared into his eyes.

"Excuse me and good morning, I just need to know, where am I? I just rolled into town from off a boat." Ace said trying to contain his anger in his voice.

The vendor sweated nervously stammered but got out that he was the city of Valencia controlled and protected by the Lovelace family.

"Ok, I just need two things from you. One bottle of passionfruit juice and directions to where the Kuma's are based at." Ace said produced a few notes of zeni.

"It's the city of Ussuri, it's east from here on the far side of the island! And have the drink on the house!" The vendor said giving Ace the bottle of the local drink.

Ace cracked it open, downing it in one go, and used ki to vaporize the bottle. Ace thanked the shopkeeper and got on his motorcycle to ride away for the road right out of the city all while start back up that song again.

[Cues: Rammstein - Asche zu Asche (Again)]

As soon as Ace left, that vendor called for the "police" (in this city's case, the private militia that defends this city) to see their lieutenant. In this city, Roberta ran the armed forces here to protect her beloved master (who was now her husband). Said lieutenant came in the form of a young petite woman with forest green hair and eyes in a maid's outfit. Fabiola had arrived and took off the shades off her face.

"Miss Iglesias!" The vendor said politely bowing.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Asche. You said you had information for me." Fabiola said concerned for the state of him.

"Yes. Remember that kid the Kumas put in their wanted posters?" He said still sweating. "The one with the sword. He's here." He said fearfully.

Fabiola paled as Ace had rumors surrounding him in Roanapour and they were kind nobody hoped to confirm. She immediately asked for details but was disappointed to get so little.

"This isn't much." Fabiola said.

"Wait. He asked about the Kumas and where to find them. That and for one of my drinks that he wanted to pay for. Give him it on the house…seeing how seething he was." He mused worriedly.

"Well, at least we're not dealing with someone like the Vampire twins. But still, if he's only here for the Kumas, we have nothing to worry about. Still, I'll make some calls to try and get someone to keep tabs on it while he's on the island." Fabiola said assuring the vendor of his safety.

As the music blared, Ace was seeing the city on the horizon. He had a simple mission in mind which was to give them Kuma pricks a killing spree like never before. As he neared the city, he abruptly hit the brakes.

[Music Ends]

* * *

I facepalmed at my own recklessness. I can't just go in blazing, at least not yet. I needed to plan something out. Wheeling Kageyama off the road and on the side, I get out my BlackTab to get a map of Uusuri. Thankfully, it's similar to the game counterpart of Thieves Den, but the difference was the base of these assholes seemed to be in. I also got a bit of information on the databanks being that this place is a major shantytown similarly to those in Rio de Janerio in the real world. With that info in mind, I put away my BlackTab, get back on my bike, and rode closer to town. Once I was close enough, I return Kageyama to its capsule and walk into town.

[Cues: Vanilla – Fuji]

The place was similar to the games except expanded and filthier. I immediately spied a wanted poster of me on a telephone pole and I rip it off to look it over. The picture was thankfully outdated as it was using a poorly scanned picture of me from a martial arts magazine. Thankfully, I was a bit taller and I did not wear the same thing often. However, I needed to blend in. I go in an alley and use the BlackTab to scan me over to change clothes. A plain white t-shirt, black trousers, and dark grey high-top sneakers was something I'd settle for now as I adjust my backpack. I also made sure to store Rakurai within my BlackTab and only carry Blood Vice. Thankfully, I got my nerve on using this blade, but I seriously need a third sword. I go out into the streets hoping no one recognized me. As I walk down the dusty streets, I noticed a stall with some elderly gypsy goat woman selling clothing. I stop and see a rather cool looking blue double rider leather jacket with circular studs on the ends of the collar. There's also a blue baseball cap and a green tam with them both having "K-S" on them. I cannot help but feel those two items are familiar. Either way, I buy the three items with the old woman offering a wish card as a bonus.

"No thanks, miss. I'm good." I said walking away with my new items in tow.

I put on the jacket and slip on the cap turning it backwards. I put the green tam in my bag as I'll give it to Goku to wear once I see him again. I move quickly and it's not long before I get to the lighthouse.

[Music Ends]

It seemed the Kumas had privatized the dock here to capitalize on their trade. The entrance inside was guarded by two mercenaries of their clan. It was time to bring the Kuma Mercenary Clan to an end.

* * *

(A/N: Anyone who saw stick figure animations in the early 2000s knows the reference I made with the cap, tam, some of the musical choices, and the old gypsy. That old series finally got a finale released after so long, and I'm glad for it. Either way, next chapter, we start a rampage.)

 **Ending Theme – Doom Level 1 Theme**


	33. Ch82: The Teen Without Fear

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

 **Opening Theme: MELL (Black Lagoon) – Red Fraction**

* * *

 **Chapter 82: The Teen Without Fear**

* * *

 _(Current Date: July 11, Age 750)_

[Cues: Drowning Fool - "The Man Without Fear" (feat. Rob Zombie)]

Ace changed into his gi but kept the leather jacket and cap slowly walking up to the front door with Rakurai now in hand.

 _GO!_

Ace wordlessly activated Rakurai's elemental features and the sword sparked with electricity as its metal glowed a burning blue.

 _Can you feel it_

 _The perfect day_

 _Scratch the leaved_

 _The paper tears_

 _The world I'm feeling start giving away_

 _A perfect day_

 _A perfect day_

One of the goons eyed the sword carefully and recognized it as Ritanko's blade, but it was too late.

 _Suddenly your rule the universe_

 _Everything was shapeless is clear now_

 _I visualize with a drop of sound_

 _I am The Man Without Fear_

Ace had slashed the goon with the intent to disembowel as the other tried to land a blow on Ace.

 _C'mon_

 _C'mon_

 _C'mon_

 _C'mon_

 _DAREDEVIL!_

Instinctively, Ace used Iron Body causing the sword to shatter once it landed on him. Ace grabbed him by the collar and through the steel door right into a table where a group of people were playing poker. The table broke down sending poker chips, beer, and cards all the over the floor.

"What the hell?" A burly one look towards the door to see Ace at where the door should be.

Ace took the cap and jacket and put them to hang in the rack. Ace slowly walked towards them as they opened fire on him. He deftly dodged the bullets and jumped up into the air. Getting his legs between one of them, he flipped the thug to send him flying right into the wall leaving a bloody indent in the wall. Two charged in trying to throw punches at Ace, to which Ace dodged and returned one hard enough to send one spinning in a daze breaking both that goon's neck and jaw. The other was smacked by Ace's Tin Tail-enhanced tail breaking his skull. Bullets came flying after Ace, but he dashed up the stairs to the next floor.

[Cues: ThingThing Arena 2 (Main Theme)]

The second floor brought plenty of bullets from mooks carrying miniguns and machine guns. Ace ran alongside dodging the bullets before jumping off it to get into the air. Forming kunai knives of energy before making it rain down on them to disable their firearms. Back on the ground, he slashed through goon after goon without mercy leaving one alive to ask a simple question of where's the leader.

"He's here…top floor on his throne, probably! Please don't kill me!" He pleaded. "I can tell you where's the treasure room!"

He spilled his guts on a few details on the last two floors and Ace let him go. That goon scrambled before Ace could change his mind.

[Cues: Black Lagoon Ost 26 – Rock the Carnival]

Ace had real desire for the cash this clan had most likely stole and amassed. However, he wanted to give Paopao a nice nest egg. Sheathing the bloodstained Rakurai, Ace took up one of the pistols off one of the dead goons and had an idea.

* * *

Balalaika was having a rather shitty day with everything that was happening. She found it humiliating that she was captured…by the Kuma Mercenary Clan. She had to give them credit for how they did it by using her love of cigars to their advantage. Lacing them with stuff to render her unconscious was impressive. What made it worse was her troops were going to have no idea that she was kidnapped until the end of the week as she was supposed to leave for East City. To add insult to injury, they had her tied up to a chair in her lacy black underwear, stockings, and heels. She found that alone demeaning considering she was a bit on the sensitive side about her skin. The guard watching her was more interested in reading his comic books then watching her.

[Cues: Black Lagoon OST 12 – Dark Side of the Moon]

"When I get out of this, I will personally lead the charge to burn this place to the ground!" Balalaika thought as she calmed down to think of a way out.

However, she looked to the door was opened and the guard put down his book.

"Oi, finally! Man, I was sick having to watch her-GYAH!"

A bullet tore into the guard's eye and brain before exploding. Balalaika stiffened, but was surprise see who walked in. Ace held the smoking gun to which he tossed aside as he looked around. When he saw Balalaika, he gained a look of confusion and mild amusement. With a slash of Blood Vice, Balalaika was free, and Ace got off the gag.

"I didn't see this coming." She said getting her clothes and belongings back.

"You shouldn't have. The only reason I'm here is to kill off the Kumas for sending goons after my brother. You're pretty much brownie points." Ace said as she finished redressed.

"Figured as much and why I had a feeling you've be coming to Thieves' Den eventually." Balalaika said dusting herself off.

"Even if it wasn't the Kumas, I could have come just for kicks. By the way, you'll be coming with me. Let's just say I intend to make sure that Hotel Moscow owes me favors." Ace said sternly handing her the guard's firearm. "By the way, I'm immune to bullets, so don't try."

"What next? You're going to say the rumors about you are true." Balalaika said laughing at his stern tone.

"The ones about me slaughtering the RRA and me beating Tao are true. Apparently, from what I heard from these dying guards, Tao showed up here. So, I assume you won't do something stupid to piss me off all considering." Ace said stoically readying himself. "Let's move."

It was a quiet walk through the upper floors as it seemed that few were on them. Balalaika's mind was racing as she watched him dispatch thugs left and right with ease. Simply put, it was when he used a Dodonpa to tear through the last guy's head did she come to a decision. This guy was the real deal…just like Tao. The last door in their way was huge and decorated lavishly with jewels and gold. Ace examined it further and came to a conclusion.

"It's soundproofed. Whoever's in there has no idea I just killed off the goons unless they have a phone." Ace said unleashing Rakurai and sheathing Blood Vice. " _Diamond Daze!_ "

The sword's metal glowed becoming a beaming blue diamond as Ace stabbed the door craving a hole big enough for him to go through before the sword returned to normal. Inside and on top of a massive throne was the leader of the Kuma Mercenary Clan, a hybrid of a bear and a Gigantopithecus. She was massive for her size standing at nine feet tall with stout strength in her arms and legs. She appeared fat, but the informed would recognize it as the build for sumo wrestlers. She wore the same armor as Ritanko had but had an added cape and crown. She had brown fur, red hair, a scar over her blue eyes, and several piercings. This giant was known and feared as Titania. She got up and glared down at the intruder and the escaped prisoner.

[Music Ends]

"You! You have some nerve to come here!" Titania said glaring at Ace contemptuously.

"I only came because you have the nerve to target Goku despite the fact it was me who killed Ritanko!" Ace said enraged.

"Insolent brat!" Titania roared as she got up. "I'll make an example out of you and use for your corpse for a scarecrow alongside Goku's!"

She got to her war hammer in her hand expected this to be a cakewalk, but Ace had other plans. Charging in, Rakurai's metal glowed with a searing heat. Ace had no intentions of dragging this battle out.

"Manic Mamga!" Ace said as his sword's metal became a blade of seeping magma.

Cleaving through her war hammer as she brought it down on him, he jumped up and impaled her right through her armor with his blade. A gagged scream was all she could get out as having a blade of magma incinerating your insides. The heat was a bit much for Ace even though he was just holding the handle.

"Dear kami, the heat alone is roasting my hand." Ace thought as he deactivated the mode.

It was too much, even for him as he looked up at Titania. Her face was frozen with fear and it was the last look on her face as she was never even able to take a last breath. Her body stood still as Ace tore his blade out and sheathed it. However, it was still giving off such a heat that Ace had to send it into the BlackTab for storage.

"Well that's one thing I'm never doing again." Ace said shaking his slightly burnt hand. "Might as well raid the place."

"Aren't you worried about reinforcements?!" She asked him.

"Not really." Ace said calmly collected the treasures in capsules. "Because I'm going to blow this place sky high. Plus, those Kumas were stupid enough to think that they could take me on without calling for backup. I made sure to cut their phone lines along with a few throats."

"Huh. Birds of a feather flock together." Balalaika said impressed. "Would you consider joining Hotel Moscow?"

"I would consider it, but you wouldn't want me in your group. I'm still an anti-hero." Ace said with a smirk. "Besides, I'm not the type to work under someone, I prefer to lead."

Ace sent out Kageyama out of its capsule before materializing the sidecar for Balalaika. Ace shoved explosives in the hole that used be Titania's heart before pouring out the contents of her liquor cabinet all over the floor. Tossing the bottle on the floor, he got on his bike.

"Get in, we're going to blow this shithole." Ace said starting up the engine.

She would not argue with that and slipped into the sidecar. She would be holding for dear life soon enough.

* * *

(A/N: Certain scenes were references and it was all rather to show just how deadly Ace (and by extension Goku is). Goku could have handled the mooks they sent after him, but Ace decided to up to and nip it in the bud. Then again, I did establish the Kumas as being the weakest of Roanapour gangs.)

 **Ending Theme – Force of Nature – Same Ol' Thing**


	34. Ch83: Chasers and Smokers

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

 **Opening Theme: MELL (Black Lagoon) – Red Fraction**

* * *

 **Chapter 83: Chasers and Smokers**

* * *

 _(Current Date: July 11, Age 750)_

[Cues: Black Lagoon OST 07 – Make a Bet]

Burning rubber was what Ace was best at and it was how he set off the spark to light that room ablaze. Ace trailed down the stairs getting faster the lower he went. Balalaika was getting the seat belt on realize this one was a hot trigger on the gas. He made sure to mow down any stragglers. Explosions rocked the building as they made it to the first floor. Ace spied his jacket and hat still on the rack and snagged it on the way out the door as the build collapsed it on itself. Ace slid to a stop to shove the jacket his bag and put the cap on backwards as Balalaika surveyed the damage.

"Not bad, but we should get moving. There's most likely reinforcements." Balalaika said hearing the roar of vehicles.

"That's not an issue. Not for long!" Ace said revving Kageyama forward.

Using his ki on the handles, the linings on the bike glowed as Ace used Warper Edit to drastically alter the color of the bike back to its oringal metallic red. Out of exhaust pipes came a torrent of ki blasting them forward fast enough to jet past the cars heading to the lighthouse.

[Cues: Black Lagoon OST 19 – Melting Brain]

However, some of them turned around to go after him and Balalaika. Ace had stopped pumping ki and kept up a steady speed. Weaving the city streets, Ace took full advantage of using a bike causing a couple drivers to get themselves stuck between tight spaces. They were out of the city before Ace activated Kageyama's air mode. Balalaika found herself in the air with Ace leaving Ussuri behind with a smoking trail.

* * *

[Music Ends]

I wound up calling Lagoon Company to let them know what happened and it seems Dutch was just happy I saved their best paying customer. However, it took us all day to get to Roanapour, and I'd land right outside the bridge in with the hanging nooses.

"Hey Sofiya. Before we go in, I want to establish one ground rule. No touching anyone from Capsule Corporation." I said quietly thinking of Bulma.

"This wouldn't happen to be because of your rumored connection to the Briefs family?" Balalaika said trying to pry.

"Maybe it is, and it will give a reason for me not to bring Hotel Moscow to an end." I said coldly. "We don't need a war."

Balalaika laughs at that, and I rolled my eyes.

"You have my word, then." Balalaika said as I drove into the city.

It was like driving through a scene within the anime, and I enjoyed every little detail that mixed in with this world. The sights and sounds were exactly as I had hoped for and I'd soon arrive in front of the Bougainvillea Trade Company. She exits, and I have the sidecar dissipate.

"By the way, don't consider us even yet. I like to consider you leaving Capsule Corporation about was a bit of an intimidation factor." I said cheekily.

"There's something else you want from me?" Balalaika said with a raised eyebrow as her soldiers came out surprised to see her.

"Oh yes. Don't worry about that yet, I'll pay you a visit soon enough!" I said revving my bike and taking off.

I'm tempted to pay the church a visit, but it is late. I rather stay out like this for too long and I focus on sensing out Paopao. I was surprised to find the power levels here are not too shabby. They're all below Tao, but even then, that's still impressive. I do find Lagoon Company and I return Kageyama to its capsule before knocking on the door. Dutch opens it looking at me with disbelief.

"So, you really destroyed the Kumas, after all. Fuckin' hell, man, it's all over the news." Dutch said as I came in.

Paopao's eyes are glued to the television as I see that the news crew in on the wreckage. Of course, the reporter said the cause of the fire was due to copious amounts of liquor. To my surprise, it seems the cop there arrested all of the few survivors of the Kuma. As for the body count dead, close to about 2,500.

"So, that's about close to 5,000 people I'm responsible for their deaths." I said thinking it over.

Revy looks at me with shock because I do not even think she has a body count that high. Technically, if I chop into kills that I personally committed, it would be about 3,000. Benny remarks I may be able to break the Mercenary guild record, and Revy snarls at me. I only chuckle before digging in on their leftover pizza.

* * *

Time would pass in the city in Roanapour and Ace had put himself and Paopao in one of the ritzier hotels for precaution. Ace was brushing his teeth when he heard a knock on the door. Finishing up, Ace went up to the door and opened it up to see Revy standing up.

"Rebecca, what is it?" Ace said annoyed.

"It's important concerning my services." Revy said crossing her arms.

"You're still a shitty liar, but come on in." Ace said as she followed him inside.

He shut the door and asked what she really wanted. What he learned got him annoyed, and he rolled his eyes.

"So, you came to ask me not to seek getting the most kills in one-year prize from the Guild?" Ace asked. "Why do you value it so much?"

"The money, you fucking brat. That and the respect." Revy said grinning like a wolf.

"Rebecca, those things I could care less about. I just want to do what I want to do." Ace said rolling his eyes again. "Besides, I'm well known on the martial arts circuit and that's all that matters."

Rebecca looks at him incredulously before leaving. On the way out, she lit up a cigarette and smoked it.

"Damn brat." She said shaking her head.

* * *

(A/N: I have some good news. This arc is soon to end! Once Shenhua and this is wrapped up, I'll make the final chapters. I've decided not to have Ace visit the Elemental Nations…on-screen at least. The reason being is that DB Blackthorned has been going since 2016. I need to get a move on to the next arcs and put this to bed. The next big Arc is calling!)

 **Ending Theme – Black Lagoon Ending Theme**


	35. Ch84: Roanapour's Last Reunion

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

 **Opening Theme: MELL (Black Lagoon) – Red Fraction**

* * *

Chapter 84: Roanapour's Last Reunion

* * *

 _(Current Date: July 12, Age 750)_

Ace awoke with a spring in his step to get things done and woke up Paopao to get dressed. Wearing similar clothes to yesterday, Ace had made it his mission to get this all done today. With breakfast eaten, they were off to find Shenhua not letting the rain stop them.

 **[Cues: Blue in Green – Rainy Streets]**

Energy sensing had made the task a breeze for the most part to which Ace was eternally grateful to martial arts for. Shenhua was awoken to someone beating at her idea with Lotten and Sawyer both too asleep after their video game marathon. Shenhua, still in her sleepwear with no makeup, got one of her kukuri knives and opened the door.

"What the hell do you want?" Shenhua said in broken English.

"Duìyú zǎoqí de zhōngduàn wǒ hěn bàoqiàn, dàn wǒ lái zhèlǐ shì yīnwèi wǒ yǒu guānyú nǐ de jiātíng guānxì de shì. Zài límíng shífēn, wǒ bùdé bùzài yǔzhōng lái dào zhèlǐ. Ràng wǒmen bùyào làngfèi shíjiān, kāishǐ zuò shēngyì. /(I'm sorry for the early interruption, but I'm here because I have business concerning your family ties. It's urgent enough that I had to come here in rain at the crack of dawn. Let us not waste time and get down to business.)/" Ace said speaking Chinese, albeit a bit rushed.

"Since when the hell can you speak Chinese? Let alone Mandarin?!" Paopao said surprised.

"You never asked, and I figured that I should learn a few languages in my spare time." Ace remarked. "I'm only at an intermediate level."

"Come in, please." Shenhua said blankly as Ace and Paopao went in.

 **[Cues: Black Lagoon OST 12 – Dark Side of the Moon]**

A few moments later, they were all around the kitchen table.

"You look so much like my mother." Paopao said as Shenhua took a sip of her coffee.

"And you look a bit like me in youth. I was a bit…plain before growth spurt." Shenhua said eyeing her closely. "You related to me or something?"

"Partly yes, she's your half-niece. We came looking you became you are a member of the Yūgure clan. You are the half-sister to Paopao's mother apparently." Ace explained.

Shenhua froze. Growing up an orphan in the streets of this place, a small piece of her longed-for family. So, this new information was a breath of relief until Paopao explained the family situation.

"Fuck. The one moment I find out about family, and sister dead. However, this mean I can't let you die…not here." Shenhua said fiercely. "From what I hear, older sister of yours total bitch."

"There's a reason, we're here. Her family's lawyer would let her inherit the fortune or move back into the house unless we have another heir or heiress to the family. You're one of the two we could find. At least, you were the easiest to seek out." Ace explained.

 **[Cues: Black Lagoon OST 02 – Tear Drops to Earth]**

"To do this, I'd have to leave old life behind." Shenhua said forlornly looking to her companions on the couch.

"You should just take them with you and go straight." Ace suggested. "It will be hard but it has to be better than risking your neck for Chang with Paopao at risk in the crossfire."

Shenhua looked down at her coffee before looking over to Paopao. She did not want Paopao to end up…like her. She sighed and made her decision.

"I'll do it. I may as well. I can't just let you raise yourself." Shenhua said getting up. "And besides, if I'm going to end up wealthy, I can buy stake here and put Gunslut in vice."

Paopao embraced Shenhua with tears threatening to spill. Ace was just glad to have make this world a bit better today.

 **[Music Ends]**

* * *

So here I was, leaving Roanapour on a private jet courtesy of Hotel Moscow. I got what I came for and Balalaika helped me out. Honestly, I knew she wanted me out of Roanapour as quickly as possible and she wound up "convincing" Chang it would be in his best interest to part with Shenhua. Sawyer sold her business and Lotton was coming along. Even though the jet was nice, I did calmly let Sofiya know that I would come for her behind in the near future. Maybe, when I'm older. The Lagoon Crew and even the Lovelace Family came to see us off. That was nice, and, with the speed of this jet, I'll be in East City by the afternoon. Shenhua and Paopao were excitedly chatting, Lotton was playing video games, and Sawyer was trying to calculate how much she needed to start her business in East City. I had an idea to kill two birds with one stone. I strode up to Sawyer.

"Frederica, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to have some extra cash for your business and for your wardrobe. I happen to be a bit of tailor of the instant variety." I said smoothly.

She raises her eyebrow and she speaks to me.

"Are you propositioning me?" She asked with mild surprise. "Figured you'd be asking Shenhua, she's…"

"If it's your scars, I don't really mind. I've got a thing…for dangerous women." I admit with a wide grin. "Besides, you're still attractive in a gothic way. Besides, your scars add to one's character."

I see her blush, and I do admit that I would have asked for a shot for a one-night stand even without offering cash.

"Well, if I know Balalaika, there's a private room in the back of these jets. She keeps them locked though." Sawyer remarks.

I explain that I can easily pick the lock.

"Thanks for the kind words, but you're still paying me after this." She says with a wink.

I do not mind putting the money down on her as I could call it a potential investment.

* * *

Balalaika typically had a special room on all her private planes to stash her finest liquor, cigars, and bedding for relaxation on her long flights. She had them for when she wanted to be alone. However, she forgot about the stash she put in this plane, and by the time she remembered, all she could hope was Ace did not find out it. Too bad, Sawyer told him. The door opened up thanks to Ace picking the lock, and the pair walked in.

"Swanky." Ace remarked. "I almost feel bad for going to mess up the place."

"Considering Balalaika is afraid of you, I'm not even afraid of doing this." Sawyer said as she began to disrobe. "I'll take it easy on you. You don't look like you got experience."

"And you don't like a bounty hunter. Looks are quite deceiving…as I do have plenty of experience." Ace said with a wink.

Her blue sphere met his silver ones as she undid her brasserie. Her slender body was mostly on display as Ace was getting his clothes off.

"That so? Well, then. I may enjoy this then." Sawyer said eyeing the building bulge in his boxers. "But I think we should skip the foreplay."

"Fine with me, if you wish. Any position preference?" Ace asked.

Sawyer had slipped off her panties and crawled onto the bed. Laying on her back, she spreads her folds and beckoned him to join her and bring a bottle of that Russian vodka. Ace had done so tossing off his boxers before diving in on her. She insisted on it rough, and, for once, Ace was glad for a moment where he did not have to start slow. Of course, he had surprised her with his girth, but that did give her any desire for him stop.

"I just love seeing those cute knockers of yours bounce." Ace said as he kept thrust into her.

Juices spilled on the sheets as Sawyer squealed out from each thrust. Ace held her legs and groaned along the way. She had turned off her electrolarynx device on disrobing and only able to make raspy squeals keeping the heated moment to letting the bodies do the talking. The room was soundproofed to mask the sound of flesh smacking keeping the rest of the occupants blissfully unaware of primal grunts in the back. In time, Ace felt his limit come and honed his focus to use a bit of telepathy.

" _Sawyer. Don't freak out that I'm using telepathy now. I just need to know where you want it! I'm about to…cum!"_ Ace said through telepathy.

Her eyes widened in a put of shock. She would have questioned the telepathy, but instead she told him to pull out. He did so and was caught off guard with her lean hand stroking his length to finish him off. Ace let out a relived moan as his sperm shot out splattering all over her face and dripping out on her chest.

"Whew. What a relief." Ace said falling back on the bed panting.

Sawyer slipped back on the wraparound electrolarynx and said, "Not bad…for a runt."

"Hey, I don't know if it'll help fix the scars on your throat to allow to speak without that thing. I may be able to heal you." Ace said getting up. "Let's see, I think the handsigns were Rat, Ram, and Dog."

In Ace's hand was a white orb, and Ace had enhanced it with ki before putting it over her. What occurred was a bit of an overdoing. A few seconds, and all her scars were gone as fresh skin regrew over it. Sawyer sputtered before taking off the electrolarynx to speak.

"I…*cough* can speak again." Sawyer said with her throat feeling a bit sore.

"Huh? That worked a bit too well." Ace said as he dissipated the orb. "I…mph!"

Sawyer was a bit too grateful to have her own voice back and Ace was not complaining where she wanted a round two.

* * *

 **(A/N:** Ironic that I settled on having Ace do the two unlikely women that most writers would touch upon. It's a shame I won't be doing Eda. Story needs to make progress forward, and it had to be done. The next chapter will mark the end of the Roanapour storyline, and I'll be moving to finish Adventures Anew. **)**

 **Ending Theme – Apollo Brown – Warm Rain**


	36. Ch85: Until We Meet Up Again

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

 **Opening Theme: Golden Boy OST - Opening**

* * *

 **Chapter 85: Until We Meet Up Again**

* * *

 _(Current Date: July 12, Age 750)_

By the time the plane had arrive, Ace and Sawyer stumbled out of the private room barely dressed and smelling of sex and vodka. That room was a complete mess, but Ace was not worried. A quick clean up, and a fresh Ace and Sawyer left with the others off the plane. The gang had to drive to get to East City and made it in time before that family lawyer could close his office. He was in for a shock.

* * *

The look on that bastard's face when we showed up was priceless. When he saw Shenhua, he was agape asking for verification. Thankfully, my BlackTab made that a non-issue. He protested, but a gun to the head from Lotton had got him to give up what Paopao needed to reclaim her home. That same lawyer was promptly fired by Paopao before we left. She was finally able to return home after so long, but it took all day for us to clear up the place. Come nightfall, there was a celebration with pizza in the main hall. Paopao looked happy to just be able to order pizza instead of stealing it from the monks.

"So, Shenhua? What do you plan to do now?" I asked.

Shenhua looks at me funny at first before saying, "I suppose I could start up family business. Ironic, that family sells knives."

Apparently, the family business was a company that anything sharp whether it be knives, axes, swords, and the works. How fitting.

"You do this means you need to go to school to get yourself speaking better. Or at least hire a tutor?" Paopao remarked. "We already need to get one for myself."

Shenhua groaned saying, "But I can speak English."

"Barely. Besides, the better educated we are, the less pushback we'll get when we reclaim the company." Paopao protested.

She groaned again, but she begrudgingly agreed. I already knew that Sawyer would be able to start a meat packing business and have an easier time thanks to the money I gave her.

"And what's your plans, Lotton?" I asked stuffing a few more slices of pizza down my mouth.

"Haven't decided, just yet. I'll need time to adjust." He admitted sheepishly.

"Well don't just lay around and play video games all day! We're not mercenaries anymore." Shenhua chided.

"You guys are a riot." I said with a chuckle.

"Ace, I should thank you. You've done so much for me. Just know you'll always have a room here when you visit." Paopao said tossing me a key.

I appreciate the gesture and get up.

"Well, I believe it's time for me to hit the road. I have a journey to continue." I said with a bow. "Thank you for the good time."

I get my jacket and my backpack on me as I walk towards the door. However, Paopao stops me to take me aside.

"You'll visit, right?" Paopao asked.

I do not respond, but instead hug her. Training another was an enjoyable experience for myself, and it's something I would want to do again in the future. It reminded me of aiding my siblings in my past.

"When we meet up again, I want to show you how strong I've gotten." Paopao said as I pulled away.

"I'll hold you to that promise." I said leaving through the door. "So, I'll be seeing ya."

I head out and got my trusty bike out of its capsule before taking off. I had training to do!

* * *

 **[Cues: Digital Waves – The Times We Had]**

As Paopao watched Ace go, Shenhua came up to her side putting a hand on her shoulder to offer support.

"I can't believe he did all that for no real reward." Shenhua said. "He must have heart of gold."

"Well that, and he was wealthy already. Speaking of him, he mentioned going to fight in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Think you could teach me some more hand to hand?" Paopao asked.

Shenhua could only smirk. She had always wanted to fight in the WMAT from young, but now she had the perfect chance. Nearby in a local restaurant, Team RWBY had just missed Ace speeding by out of the city.

"So, Yang, are you pumped up for the tournament?" Ruby asked her half-sister.

"Are you kidding? It'll be awesome! Why aren't you and Weiss entering?" Yang said looking over at Weiss.

"You know as well Ruby does that hand to hand is not my specialty." Weiss said looking aside at Ruby.

"Besides, I'm more interested in seeing what Ace'll be doing for the tournament." Ruby remarked.

Blake was not really listening thinking about that invite that she from Adam to his wedding. Apparently, he was marrying a human girl much to Blake's mild surprise.

* * *

 **(A/N:** Just wanted to let you all know I edited chapters 50, 52, 53, 72, 77, and 78 on account of spelling errors. Honestly, I felt 77 and 78 were weaker chapters in that regard. By the way, we're at 85 chapters! Aw yeah! We're close to the end of this arc. **)**


	37. Ch86: Gaiden – What the Others are Up To

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3.5: Adventures Anew Saga**

* * *

 **Opening Theme: Golden Boy OST - Opening**

* * *

 **Chapter 86: Gaiden – What the Others are Up Too**

* * *

 _(Current Date: October 6, Age 750)_

 **[Cues: Dragon Ball Z : Buu's Fury – West City]**

 ** _West City_**

A groan escaped the lips of a woman in Park Street Apartments as the alarm clock blaring jazzy music rather loudly. Gwen got up with a stretch and turned off the alarm clock. It had been a few months since Gwen left the tribe and was doing better for it. She had gotten a call from Ace just yesterday explaining what he had done to Raven and Vernal and apologized for not calling sooner. She still found it humorous that Raven and Vernal were essentially depowered and dumped into serving some immortal old fart for the rest of their natural lives.

"Serves them right." She thought.

She considering paying a visit to rub it in but shelved that thought again. A quick shower and breakfast, she was dressed and out the door heading to work at Capsule Corporation. She never thought she'd be working on a company like CC or even driving a convertible. Said fancy car was a gift from Bulma's mother after finding out that she walked to work.

"To think I used to be a bandit. Hah. Now, I'm the only one left who's not dead or fucked over. Well except Qrow." Gwen remarked.

As she said that, a crow flew over her car before it transformed into Qrow and landed in her passenger seat!

 **[Cues: The Boondocks type instrumental - Soul Child - Neo Soul Instrumental]**

"You were saying?" Qrow said with raised eyebrow as Gwen nearly swerved off the road.

"What the fuck, Qrow?!" Gwen said panting as she regained control. "And what you want?"

"Well, I heard a rumor that an explosion killed off most of the Branwen Tribe. I would not really be concerned, but I heard that Raven, Vernal, and you were nowhere to be found. Now, Oz did some digging and discovered that you got a pardon thanks to Briefs family." Qrow remarked. "And I see you got yourself a fancy car and home as well."

"When did you find me?" Gwen asked with a glare.

"Just today. Oz managed to get me the address to your new place yesterday." Qrow said as Gwen scowled.

"Note to self: sue that grey-haired asshole." Gwen thought before saying, "So, you want to know what happened to the tribe? Don't you believe an explosion killed them?"

"I wanted to at first, but I had a feeling something was up since you got that pardon…from the Briefs of all people." Qrow said narrowing his eyes. "They don't just do that for anyone."

"Why the hell do you care?" Gwen asked. "I bettered myself."

"Because you know something. Claire had managed to escape the tribe's death because Raven ditched her but was arrested before in another town being shipped over to Bridgetown's jail." Qrow said sharply.

"Wait, Claire's alive?" Gwen said surprised.

She learned that Claire was a spy for Ozpin and Qrow and she realized that was the reason for Claire's attitude. Despite Ozpin pointing out that Claire was a spy for them, the authorities cited she still committed a crime and had to stay in prison for a few years.

"Seeing that she's stuck in jail, while you're free. I want answers." Qrow said glaring at her.

Gwen groaned and turned into the drive thru for a fast food restaurant. She was going to need a milkshake and a breakfast burrito.

"Welcome to _Mac Macs_ , home of the Mega Mac. How can we help this fine morning?" The drive-thru employee said through the speaker.

"I'll have two breakfast burritos with extra cheese and a chocolate milkshake, please." Gwen said dryly.

"I'll take a Mega Breakfast platter with bacon." Qrow said as Gwen glared at him.

"You better be paying for your food." Gwen muttered.

"Depends on the information you give, Gwen." Qrow said as the employee said the total was 13.50 and to drive ahead to get in line.

Gwen did so before turning to Qrow.

"All right, fine. I was robbing a train in the desert with your cunt of a sister and Vernal. She got my name wrong for the umpteenth time, and I tell her off before quitting. I was intending to just up and leave with my life, but Ace Blackthorn got in the mix. We met and became friends. He helped fight off most of Raven's goons in the pyramid we ended up in. To skip most of the details, we made it out alive before it crumbled and so did Raven and Vernal. Ace wound up killing them all later on." Gwen said leaving out a few details.

"And Raven and Vernal?" Qrow asked.

"I'll just say they aren't in prison, but they're no position to do any more trouble. I'd say they've in a position that's worse than prison." Gwen said cryptically.

Gwen drove up to the window and had to pay for Qrow's meal as well.

"Something tells me you're not going to say any more about that." Qrow said. "Either way, Oz wants to offer you a position..."

Gwen drove out of the drive thru with food in tow before tossing Qrow out of her car along with his food.

"Let me stop you right there! You think after I found out Ozpin's been spying on me, I'd join his side. The fuck's wrong with you? Raven and I did not get along, but the one thing I did agree on was not trusting him. Besides, I'm a part of a new team. I'm not willing to fuck that up for him. Lastly, if I see you near my home, my place of work, me, or my friends, I will personally tear your fucking wings off." Gwen said calmly slamming the door shut before driving away.

Qrow was flabbergasted watching Gwen drive away.

"At least, my fo-" Qrow said before a car on wheels ran over his breakfast. "Fuck."

Gwen made it to work finding Bulma practicing with a new dao blade against a training dummy. Ace had used his connections to the Yūgure family to get Bulma a brand new dao sword.

"Morning, Bulma." Gwen said as she took a bite of her breakfast burrito.

"Mornin' to you too. Let me just put Azurewrath away." Bulma said sheathing the blade.

Bulma was getting better with using her sword over the months and getting stronger by the week.

 _Kame House_

Raven swore that she was wishing for a do-over in her life before serving Oolong and Roshi for the few past few months was hell. Bad enough, she had to cook for him, but had to endured being used at their toy. Vernal, as an ally, was useless as she grew enamored with Oolong. Basically, Oolong spoiled Vernal leaving Raven to get the brunt of most of the work. At least, she was on break as Roshi was outside training Krillin, Yamcha, and Violet.

"As much as I hate this. At least, I'm not in jail…or having to deal with Ozpin." Raven muttered.

Outside, Krillin was winded as he watched Lapis and Lazuli head off to school. The twins had been registered to go to school on Training Island due to Opal finally deciding to take the reins of parents. Their mother argued for them back, but ultimately it was argued that they finish the school year. Violet was practicing increasing her speed with weights and was steadily getting faster. Yamcha….was still coming along at the very least. Violet was glad that with Roshi taking his perversions on Raven, he could finish on training her with no issues at all. The tournament was going to quite the event…

* * *

(A/N: And there's your ending, everyone. I was thinking of doing "Which Way to Papaya Island?" as the finale. However, I've decided to not do that, and make that the opening for the next arc. The Tien Shihan is definitely going to be short considering the Piccolo storyline practically hijacks the plot. Taking into account everyone, there are going to extra matches in the finals for Ace obviously. However, there's one thing that's unlikely, the crowd. That's right! To celebrate 85+ chapters, I'll be letting you the readers pick who you want to see in the crowd. Your options basically amount to all the minor characters that appeared in this arc. Thank you all for your support and I'll see you next time for Arc 4!)

 **Ending Theme - Vanilla - Traveller**

 _Extended Author's Commentary: This arc was a blast to do in building on an already well-established world. I had to say that thanks to the video games and the few good fillers, I was able to really go all out for this story. So, next arc will be the coming of Ace's shift from "Kid" Ace to "Teen" Ace. He'll be 18 by then. Speaking of 18, there's Lapis and Lazuli. I sorry feel I made them a bit too young. Even though I calculated that in canon that Lazuli has a pretty big age difference from Krillin by estimation. Essentially, she'll be about 18 years of age by Age 761 where she'll be nabbed by Dr. Gero along with her brother. Still, it feels weird she's crushing on Krillin. Still a good ship, though. Lastly, I'd like to issue a challenge out to you Dragon Ball readers! There are too little Dragon Ball reaction fics, and that should change! Whether it be Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, the movies, Super, or even this fic, write it up and have a ball with it! See you again for Arc 4!_

 ** _Arc 3.5 Complete_**

(A/N: Small note in chapters 83-86 were edited and fixed for spelling and grammar errors.)


End file.
